


Vortex

by kuntze



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 75,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntze/pseuds/kuntze
Summary: Loki必须要面对自己和一个金发壮男同居这个事实，他们只占有每天的一半，从未碰面，并且这个壮男还跟别人说他们是兄弟。（旧文备份）





	1. Chapter 1

Loki离开地狱火的吧台的时候正好六点钟。凌晨六点。他站在那套手套的时候旁边桌子上的那群人又一次发出了欢呼，他们围着的那个小个子仰着头把整整一杯三英尺长的酒都灌进了肚子里。这些人从昨天晚上十点就在这了，闹腾了一晚，Loki会知道是因为Loki那个时候也在地狱火。

看场子的帮他推开门，他看起来困的要命，虽然这是个整晚营业的酒吧，但通常不会有人真的在这待一整晚。他上臂裸露出来的纹身都带上了困倦的色彩，那是一大堆复杂花纹围绕着两个中国字，“姓氏”，Loki轻轻地读着，他确定看场子的根本不知道这两个字什么意思。

这是个很棒的清晨，他的意思是说，没有早早就露脸的太阳，他痛恨初升的阳光，那玩意和一般人的想象不同，刺眼之极。他每次都觉得那阳光能把自己烤化了，好像他是吸血鬼什么的。他裹紧了风衣在还没消散的夜风里往前走着，风吹着他的衣领和下摆，发出衣料碰撞的响声。他想自己是搭不到车了，虽然从地狱火回他住的地方也不过一小段路，但他真的迫切地要回去。

“你不用着急。”Thor的声音突然在他脑海里响起。

该死。他暗自咒骂一句，加快了脚步。Thor的出现标志着转换就要到来了，他必须得回去。

其实Thor的意识出现到转换真的发生这之间是有一段时间的——理论上。Thor一句话不说转换就啪地来了也是有的，Loki甚至为此做了一张表格，他发现这事没什么规律可循之后就不再弄了，但是显然一般来说，这个间隔时间是半个小时。

半个小时足够他赶回公寓了，如果不是逆着风的话。

他必须在7-11停下来买啤酒，他从来不让Thor买啤酒，那个家伙只会买一些贵又难喝到死的德国牌子，如果Loki还想在自家冰箱里看到一点人类能进食的东西就必须自己去买。他路过楼下那家叫新月（Crescent Moon）的咖啡店，决定就不给Thor带咖啡了，Thor表示同意。

他挣扎着爬上楼梯的时候Thor在他脑子里很抱歉地说：“今天是稍微早了一点。”

“闭嘴。”他骂道。同时感觉视线在变得更模糊，这意味着转换就要到来了，他的意识已经快要不能支撑这个躯体。他从口袋里掏出钥匙，试了好几次才把它插进锁孔里，然后艰难地转动，踉踉跄跄扑进了屋里。

他让那些啤酒从他手里松脱，咣地滚落到地上。他边走边颤抖着解开自己的扣子，然后是皮带，然后是衬衫，汗衫和内裤。他都不知道自己为什么要这么坚持。他用两只脚互相踩着把袜子脱下来，他把手表搁在一边的洗手池上，完成了最后一个动作，赤裸着跌进装满热水的浴缸里。

他陷入了黑暗。

 

Thor大概一刻钟之后才彻底清醒过来。他从来不支持Loki这个一定要在浴缸里完成转换的怪癖，但醒来时被热水包围的感觉真的很舒服，他感激这一点。

他从浴缸里坐起来，水哗的一声顺着他的肌肉掉回浴缸。他像犬科动物一样甩了甩头发，水珠四散飞溅，落到了Loki的衬衫上，希望他不要在意。好吧他一定会在意。

他擦干头发，围上浴巾，开始把Loki的衣服收拾好。他从Loki的风衣口袋里拿出手机，上面有个很多个未接电话，都是编辑打来的。他了解Loki，知道他一定遇到了什么事，故事卡住了什么的，才会让他彻夜不归。一般来说Loki不会让转换这么狼狈的发生。他把Loki的衣服一股脑塞进了洗衣机里然后不管了，他们洗各自的衣服，这是规矩。

他们有很多规矩，大部分都是Loki定的。比如Thor负责喝掉他们定的那份牛奶，Thor负责拿邮件然后分类，不许拆对方的。Loki的信不多，大部分是账单（他通过某种方式使厂家没法给他寄广告）和读者来信，出版社会从寄到那里的读者来信里挑出一部分转寄给他。他帮Loki把信件放在他的那个盒子里，然后开始看自己的。他总是收到大量的广告，但没有账单，他只用现金消费，他收到一些别人寄来的资料和几张唱片。他们都没有来自朋友的邮件，毕竟他们都没什么正常的社会关系。

转换这件事听起来有点像精神分裂，事实上Loki花了很长时间才接受他们确实在经历这件事而不是什么骗局。这并不是某个人格对身体的占有那么简单，他们彻底地交换，包括灵和肉。Loki已经彻底地消失了，取代他的是Thor，比他还高一英尺的大个子，肌肉隆隆，每天出现在浴缸里的场面都特别像在跳脱衣舞。

如何应对转换带来的限制是他们必须要面对的。他们都有工作，考虑到他们各自拥有一天的一半——从身体到心灵的拥有——Loki选择成为作家，这很妙，并不是说作家就是个只限于——如果简单粗暴地划分一下——晚七点到早七点的工作，但是作家绝对是一个脾气古怪，深居简出，拒绝出席读书会和签售会和在媒体上露脸的理由。而Thor，作为占有整个白天的人，如果要Loki来挑的话，大概会去当个小职员，准点上班准点下班的那种，或者清洁工，或者看门的，或者出租车司机，这就是Loki能想到的所有能在晚上七点之前到家的工作了。

但是Thor不这么想，他觉得自己能做更了不起的事。

所以Thor是个，听好了，一个骗子。

并不是说这个行当已经把标准降低到了只要是个活人都能干（Loki知道他找了这么个活之后就是这么暗示的），Thor也很清楚自己不是什么能想出惊天智谋的人，但他有他的优势。用Natasha的话说，只要Thor站在那，人们基本上就看不到别的了。更重要的是Thor在扮演“不知所措手忙脚乱但长得很帅的初来乍到者”这一点上有卓绝的天赋，人们很难怪罪他，反而会争先恐后地安慰他和向他解释。而且他出奇真诚，不管干什么的时候都这样，导致别人觉得他干什么都理所当然。就算他说他是个外星人，估计别人也会相信他。

和在伦敦早已享有盛名的同行一样，他们——一个团队，叫“复仇者”，但他们之中没人承认过——有几条不可打破的规矩，第三条是永远不能骗一个好人，第四条是永远不能把同一个骗术在同一个人身上用两次。

Thor有点怀疑当初Tony是因为骗术被自己识破才征召他进入团队的。那天他拿着报纸，依照惯例走进这家Coulson经营的咖啡店，要了一杯咖啡。一群人坐在他背后那张桌子上喝酒——关于一个咖啡店为什么会卖含酒精饮料这件事他也解释不清，反正Coulson就是卖了——他们一直在争论什么，让Thor觉得他们有点吵，然后其中一个家伙突然走过来坐到他对面。“你是刚来城里吗？”他问，显然注意到了Thor正在读招聘广告那一面。

Thor看着他，大概三秒钟，他说：“你在试着诈骗我吗？”

接着那个人的脸诡异地扭曲了起来，他身后的人群爆发出大笑。

这就是“Thor第一次知道骗子可以成为一种职业并入职的那个下午”，Coulson和往常一样坐在柜台后面读爱情小说；Natasha和Clint用一个Y型吸管喝同一杯Margarita；Bruce在玩手机游戏；Tony在向Thor夸耀他们曾经设下的骗局并佐以手势，Thor觉得他声音再大一点警察就可以来抓他了；Steve在一边安静地听着，有时会制止Tony太夸张的描述或加以补充。

如果说他们之中有人可以证明他们不是，至少不是纯粹为了钱在做这份工作，那一定是Tony。他简直有钱得可疑，有时候他一掷千金搞来的那些设备让Thor觉得他们赚的还没有Tony花掉的多。而且他总是拿着一些高科技到离谱的平板电脑并和一个人工智能对话。Thor后来才知道那不是人工智能而是Tony的管家——天哪他居然有个管家。

而Steve，他似乎把“盗亦有道”这句话看的太重了，他持续地追踪每一个他们骗过的对象，一旦发现其中有一个是被他们误伤的好人，他就会强迫所有人立刻行动起来用合适但又不至暴露行踪的方式把钱送回去。有一次他差点把Tony逼疯了，他们整整一个月都必须在经营一个虚构的古董家具店和假扮成税务局官员之间来回奔波，那个拿回了钱的人最后还是没有从桥上跳下去，Tony倒快了。

他们的分工是这样的：Tony负责想点子；Steve负责剔除这些点子里疯狂的部分并把它们细化成一个计划；Clint和Natasha负责需要伪装的部分，他们十分精于此道，Thor对Loki提到这一点之后Loki说他们可能是前政府特工；Bruce负责所有技术的部分，Tony也能帮手，他很擅长给闭路电视做手脚什么的，但是一旦涉及到精细的手工活，比如伪造证件和凭空造出一本黄页，就要依靠Bruce了；Thor负责其他的事，具体来说就是一个任何一个需要金发帅哥闪亮登场的场合，据说在他之前被迫担任这个角色的是Steve，他来了之后Steve可是大大地松了一口气。

他们共同选择目标，谁都可以提出一个名字，然后所有人一起来评判。他们投票决定，一切目标都必须全票通过，几乎没有错漏（当然只是几乎，比如Steve差点让Tony跳桥自杀的那次）。

Thor很喜欢这份工作，他赚的很多，他的伙伴很有趣，并且都在他之前学会了不去过问别人的私事，也正是由于这一点他们从来不去管他为什么不愿意在太阳落山之后现身。

他倒是提过自己的同居者。“我弟弟，”他说，“是个作家。但我从来没读过他的书。”

“这不奇怪。”Natasha表示。

“你弟弟也姓，那什么来着，Odinson吗？”Clint问。

索尔想了想，点头：“是的，他也姓Odinson。”但他又说：“我们不是亲兄弟。”

Odinson这个姓是Thor想的，Loki也接受了。Thor怀疑他并不喜欢，但是考虑到这个姓只会出现在他的信用卡账单上，LokiOdinson，这也没什么难以接受的。Loki的笔名叫做Congela（注），他的第一本小说是《Frosty Blue》，讲一个夜晚流连于街头的少年在一个严寒的冬季被迫和一具流浪汉的尸体困在一起而引发的故事，这本小说为他赢得了Frost Twister（注）这个外号，考虑到Thor的职业，这可真有点讽刺。

Thor怀疑Loki也不喜欢他说他们是兄弟。但是不管怎么说，Thor才是需要在白天出门和邻居寒暄的那个，Loki也就随便他把自己形容成一个只在夜里出没的宅男了。

Coulson可能是唯一一个和他们两个都说过话的人。他没活的时候几乎整天泡在这，夜晚降临之前他会给Loki带一杯“晨间咖啡”，相应地只要Loki早上还清醒就会在开店的时候过来给Thor带一杯。Coulson的经营时间精准得惊人，他好像就睡在楼上，反正每天晚上11点如果他们还没走的话Coulson就会拿扫帚把他们扫出去（这是Tony说的，Thor无缘见到这个时刻），而清晨6点他一定会把店门打开，风雨无阻。

考虑到他们在这谋划事情的时候从来没避忌过Coulson，他有理由相信Coulson知道所有的事，包括Loki就是那个和他住在一起的人。他很想知道Coulson有没有好奇过为什么一个黑头发的形容瘦削的人会和一个金头发的壮男是兄弟，又或者他对他们两个人是怎么看的——这也是他一直说Loki是他弟弟的理由，免得别人有什么奇怪的猜测。但这显然阻止不了Tony，Clint偷偷告诉Thor，Tony已经决定Thor就是个基佬了。

Thor倒是没什么所谓。不过还是不要告诉Loki，他怕自己下次醒来的时候脖子正套在一个绳套里。

他一边套着裤子一边走向门口，鞋柜上放着他们用的字条，最上面是Loki昨天早晨写给他的“我有一些书今天可能会到”，他昨天夜里在后面写上了“今天没到”，Loki在后面接“继续等着”。

他挠了挠头发，决定去新月等这些书。他套上鞋子，他的电话响了（提醒他忘了把Loki的手机放在他的书桌上），他一面脱掉鞋子一面接起来，Steve在电话那头对他说：“到新月来，新行动。”

他折返回来之后愉快地穿好了鞋子，往楼下走去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我不确定这是一个好主意。”

他是个骗子，骗子。如果Thor有朋友的话他一定会需要这么跟他们强调。不是小偷，不是强盗，而是骗子。

当然他根本没有什么朋友就是了。

他所做的不是在半夜突然闯入一个地方然后离去，留下一地狼藉好像一个处女刚被人蹂躏过。他的活更精巧，更需要耐心，旷日持久的耐心。他们从来不强行打破，而是像一滴牛奶落进清水里那样慢慢融入一种生活。他们低调地出现，在人们来得及注意到他们之前更低调地消失，挥一挥衣袖，除了一些钱，什么都没带走。

这并没有看起来那么容易，这需要天赋，更需要努力。他们经常要为了扮演某种职业而阅读几千页的资料，不眠不休只为在适当的时机吐出一个适当的句子——连Thor都要读。他觉得一份正经的工作并不会比他在做的更辛苦和低回报，但他热爱这份工作，他们聚集，商讨，不是说他们不会吵起来——他们经常吵起来，拍桌子指着对方大吼，然后Coulson就会在柜台后面用“你们敢砸东西我就会让你们很后悔”的眼神看着争吵的人——大部分时候是Tony和Steve。但他们仍然会继续，目标会被列出，计划会被制定，所有需要做和正在做的事会一项一项被他们仔细讨论过然后付诸实践。某件事正在进行，这感觉真的让索尔感到愉悦。

他甚至因为某次得手之后太激动又喝了酒而打开Loki的笔记本电脑写了一大堆乱七八糟的话，赞美他的团队有最棒的头脑和最屌的执行力，他们是一群演员，又是一群能控制戏剧前进方向的导演。他们给他们的目标展现的是一个完整世界的一角，倏然而来，又悄然而去。他们是魔术师。

这些话就写在Loki当时正在写的那个文档后面。

第二天醒来时Thor已经了准备迎接Loki可能会做的任何报复，他的同居人是个相当难缠的人，对此他早有自觉。但他什么都没发现。Loki在房门上钉了一张纸条，上面写着“如果你是个魔术师，那我就是个神”，又在后面用格外醒目的大字写“别、碰、我的、电脑”。

他们的生活并未改变，除了他再也没找见过Loki的笔记本。

他有自己的笔记本。他们什么东西都有两份，从杯子到洗发水再到用来搁小玩意的置物架。他们只有一间屋子——在接受转换这件事之前，这个事实一直让Loki崩溃，他甚至在每天Thor即将到来之前把所有能锁的东西锁上，给Thor带来很大的不便。屋子也小得只能容纳一张床——考虑到他们都不需要睡眠，更像个摆设——一个衣橱和鞋柜，一张沙发和一台电视机。这间小小的屋子里仍艰难地挪出了一点空间作为厨房，他们在这做的唯一的事就是泡咖啡，然后坐在分隔厨房和其他部分的岛台上喝掉它们。

Thor不确定Loki有没有尝试过把他们的私人物品分开，他指的是用来穿戴的那些。他们差不多高，脚的码数也差不多，除了几件明显是Loki的外套和那些被Loki斥为品味太糟的T恤，他们的其他衣服都乱糟糟地堆在一起，总之他们现在经常随意穿上对方的衣服出门。而不能混淆的那些，比如牙刷和毛巾之类的，Loki就用颜色来区分，Thor的是金色，他的是绿色。

Thor的笔记本也是金色的，金灿灿的极其耀眼，每次拿出来都能“闪瞎你的狗眼”。Tony就是这么说的，他还趁Thor没注意的时候在上面画了一柄锤子然后告诉Thor这是一个性暗示，Thor事后试了很多方法都没能洗掉它。

现在他正摆弄这台在他手里显得有点小的玩意，他不是很会使用电子产品，而他的同伴又过于会了，所以Tony和往常一样直接黑进系统帮他把资料调出来摊在桌面上。他们的目标一般都是有点权势的人——至少要有钱，足够有钱。这次的目标是个制药企业的代表，没错，就是那些售卖还在试验期的药物把人吃死，然后在官司上门的时候假惺惺地拿出免责声明的人。他在整个系统中并不占据一个很高的位置——跨国企业嘛——但也足够高了，高到可以成为他们的目标。

Steve放了一段这个人在某次安全会议上的发言，他看起来像斯拉夫人。Thor没专心看，Tony把他桌面上的目标PS成了一只皮皮虾，在讲台上来回蹦跳摆动着尾扇，过大且过严肃的红脸在上面荡来荡去。

“不能是我去接触。”Natasha看完之后说，“他的口音，太复杂了，听起来在许多地方都待过。我不确定我是不是会暴露。”然后她闭口不言，连带着Clint表情十分严肃。

Steve显然不想去挖掘这背后的因果。他蓝色的眼睛转向Thor，收到了一个缓慢的点头表示肯定。除了是个活古典雕像般的金发帅哥外，Thor另一个让人惊讶的特长是语言方面的，他能在很短时间内掌握并模仿某种口音，准确地说只要他愿意他可以学任何一个人说话。有一段时间因为教他一些基本小把戏的人是Tony，他听起来就像另一个版本的Tony，会隆隆作响的那种。

“看见你，就能想象你弟弟是什么样子。”Clint这么由衷地感叹过。

而Thor回答是：“不，我和我弟弟一点都不像。”

毕竟没在一起生活过嘛。

他们今天的任务差不多到此就结束了。这不是一项能着急的活，得耐心，他们随时可能会遇到一些万全准备也应对不了的突发状况，保持步调比一切紧张兮兮的准备更重要。他照例说着“我弟弟要回来了我得等他”跑去柜台找Coulson买了一杯咖啡和一个鸡肉三明治，打包好之后匆匆往楼上走。Tony在他背后大喊着会把资料都用加密邮件发到他的邮箱里去。

他很想告诉Tony没必要，Loki对他在做什么一点兴趣都没有，而且他再大声一点应该就会有邻居直接报警来抓骗子了。

他满足于今天这样的时光。他们又进入了一个新的循环，预示着流畅的骗局和一些风险的到来。Thor喜爱这些，世界在前进，预料得到的和预料不到的都在发生，而他正在这个世界中，不在这，不在那，就在这里。一切都那么真实，就好像他的血管里正流着血液，他的肺泡正在工作着吸收氧气释放二氧化碳。他给浴缸放洗澡水的时候还开心地吹起了口哨。他把自己的衣服塞进一个大洗衣袋里扔到一边，然后快乐地跳进满满的热水中。

他这才想起自己忘了告诉Loki他的书还在路上。

 

Loki不确定他是不是想醒过来。总有这样的日子，他把脑袋里的每一点灵感都刮下来变成了文字，而这只能让它们看起来更丑陋。他以为在酒吧泡一整晚能有助于他摆脱僵局，但事实是他轻微头痛，并且有点想吐。

他发现了放在岛台上的咖啡和三明治，爬上一边的椅子，可怜巴巴地蜷缩在那，打开了还热着的咖啡的盖子。他先让咖啡充分温暖了他的胃——里面加了多到有点小女生口味的牛奶，让人舒适——然后他才慢慢小口小口地吃起了三明治。这让他好受了不少。他觉得他应该对Thor表示感谢，比如帮他洗衣服，但这打破了他们相处的规矩，所以他只是想想就作罢。

他注意到他昨天留下的话后面并没有新的留言，不过没关系，Thor如果收到了他的书一定会告诉他。他的同居人虽然看起来不是太机灵，但在这一点上值得依靠。

他不那么费力地吞下了最后一口三明治，同时提醒自己他必须要写出点什么来了。他的截稿日就在几天以后，如无必要，他不想去面对总编，那家伙总用他没被眼罩遮住的那只眼睛瞪着他，好像他是什么罪犯一类的——他倒是一直很确定他们互相憎恨。

更何况他的编辑，Bobby，虽然不善言辞，但确实曾经给了Loki很大的帮助，让Loki这样的人都忍不住良心发现，想要好好按时交出稿子。

但写不出来就是写不出来。一个夜晚有时会很短也有时会很长。Loki记不得自己一开始是怎样选择这份职业的，他这么做只是为了逃避当时那个差点把他逼疯的事实，“转换”。他打开笔记本疯狂地写，把他所有濒临崩溃的呐喊都发泄在里面。他甚至因为太过专注而忽略了时间导致就在电脑前转换了，Thor醒来之后难以避免地看到了他正在写的故事。他给Loki留下了一个字条，就贴在鞋柜上。

“我买了咖啡和三明治。又及：把我写成一具尸体是不是有点过分了？”

他把咖啡和三明治扔进了垃圾桶，但是过了一会他觉得自己其实并不是多想这么做。他咬咬牙，在后面写上：

“你太高看你自己了，男孩。”（注）

这些字条写满之后都被Thor收起来放在一个盒子里，而Loki看到一张写满的字条只会把它扯下来扔掉。Loki很确定自己一点都不会想去回忆它们。他经历了一段糟糕的日子，他不能接受转换这件事，他更相信这是精神分裂，而Thor把他的拍立得贴了一整墙之后Loki又开始觉得这是某个涉及镇静剂的阴谋。他不明白自己有什么值得谋取的，他能做的就是尽自己最大的努力拒绝去相信Thor的存在，他每天醒来之后做的事就是把屋子里所有Thor存在的痕迹抹去，包括那些纸条——他咬牙切齿地它们撕得粉碎，再把所有和他私人有关的物品都锁起来。Thor应对这一切的办法是在赤身裸体地进入浴缸之前架好一台摄影机，他逼迫Loki看他们转换的画面。而Loki知道他接受这一切的原因是他愿意接受了，否则Thor给出的任何证据他都可以忽略。

然后他的第一部小说得以发表，他赚了钱，挺多，他给Thor买了一杯咖啡。

第二天他看到Thor留言说想要一部手机，他就买了一部给他，尽管他想象的出来Thor根本不怎么会用。

Thor比他理直气壮得多。

他从柜子里拿出了他的笔记本电脑，犹豫了一下，坐到岛台上。打开电脑之后他什么都没有做，写字板惨白的背景变幻成白色的光照亮他的脸，他就着这点微弱的光喝着剩下的一点咖啡，希望文档里的字符可以自己冒出来。同时他又知道它们如果真的这样做了他会暴跳如雷，Congela不允许任何一个没经过他脑子的文字出现在他的作品里。

他打开了他的邮箱，把垃圾邮件全部删掉，仅有的两封邮件一封是亚马逊的确认信，另一封来自神盾。

他的出版社叫神盾，就算Thor不说，Loki也觉得这太他妈像个杀毒软件公司的名字了。

而且他们的LOGO也很像。

这是一封例行公事的邮件，催促他赶紧定下初稿，因为后面还有一个漫长的出版计划在等着。他想了想，给Bobby写了一封私人邮件——他讨厌在写作的同时还要用公式化的口气去应付别人——大概汇报了他目前的进度，并给出了大概的完成日期——比截稿日要晚一点，这是肯定的。几分钟后Bobby就回了邮件，显然他这个点还醒着守在电脑边只能是为了工作，这让Loki心里升起了一丝轻微的愧疚。

Thor曾说如果写作这么困难的话为什么不加入复仇者呢？如果Thor是个金发帅哥，那Loki毫无疑问就是个黑发帅哥，类型不大一样但总之就是帅。Thor觉得Loki肯定比自己聪明，可以胜任，而且这样他也不用为了老是在夜晚抛下他的同伴而愧疚了。

Loki知道他不是为了生活，他的第一本小说就给他巨大的利润，Thor的收入也不少（虽然来源不怎么正当），他们的钱一向是混着花，他们赚的足够他们躺着过一辈子。但是他仍然在写，他需要这个，就算没什么快乐的部分。这是他的生活方式。

他曾说自己是个神，但当神并不快活。他写不来市面上最畅销的那种小说，大家喜闻乐见的那种，主角经历一些险情，陷害，事故，肉体上的危险什么的，然后是冒险，躲避追击，在生死关头和一个女郎相拥而吻。不是说他不愿意，他真的干不来，他只会写那种要把脑袋像拧衣服拧成皱巴巴的一团才能挤出一点来的东西。他的第一部小说因他深陷于恐惧和矛盾之中而迅速地完成了，但他后来花了三倍于此的时间来进行修改。他知道Fury——神盾的总编——不满他在哪，如果他一年能写八部，不，五部小说，那他就能成为一个让Fury眉开眼笑的摇钱树，但他花了几年时间也只写了两部小说——现在正在写第三部。

他把自己昨天写到的部分看了一遍，昨天他因为这一段的结尾太软弱无力和曲意迎合而愤怒地把它们都删掉了，然后就套上风衣去了地狱火。现在他面对的是一个光秃秃的中断，故事进行到一半，Loki死活想不起来构思这情节的时候自己的想法是什么。

他正在写的是一个，用Bobby的话说，套着现代的糖衣的古典悲剧。Bobby总是那么一针见血，让Loki不情愿也不得不承认他说的很对。故事的主线是一起模仿杀人案，主角是两对双胞胎，人们总认为双胞胎里一个是天使一个是魔鬼，Loki写这个故事只是为了探讨天使究竟是天使还是个比魔鬼更糟的魔鬼，这个世界是不是可以比看上去更龌龊下流。人们都说艺术来源于生活这句话很傻逼，但这个故事毫无疑问就是来自于生活。

Loki喝光了最后一口咖啡。他早就喝光了，他握着空空的杯子坐在那很久，然后终于把十根纤长苍白的手指放在了键盘上。

他无比庆幸Thor从来不看他的书。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “至少他们看起来挺好的。又：提醒我给Fury 打个电话致以嘲笑。”

接下来的一整天Thor都不得不瘸着一只脚走路。他知道Loki只是因为太专注于写作才“又”撞到了浴缸上。他醒过来时膝盖疼的要命，这件事曾帮助他像Loki证明转换的存在——他们确实彼此传递一些东西又各自保留另一些东西，前者比如伤口，后者比如宿醉。

他下楼，走到公寓门口，看见Steve正站在那——这可不常见。新月其实只有半层在地面上，另一半则是埋在这座公寓的地下室里，它的入口是在临街的方向，据说还有一个用来进货的门通到后面的巷子。Thor很确定不管哪个都不连着他的公寓，而他的伙伴，出于那个大家默认的隐私保护守则，从来没踏入过他的公寓楼一步。Steve出现在这只意味着两个可能，要么他脑袋给门夹了突然对Thor的私人生活产生了兴趣，要么就是什么真的很严重的事发生了——真的，真的，很严重。

Thor看到Steve时他正焦急地踱着步，看到Thor的一瞬间他做了一件能吓得Tony下颚骨错位的事——他冲过来，隆起的胸肌撞到了Thor的，胸腔里快速呼吸产生的震动传递到Thor身上，两条同样肌肉结实的手臂环住Thor的肩膀，他拥抱了Thor。

“哦，天哪。”他甚至，Thor没看错，泛起了泪光。

“吾友，”他用了一个老气的称呼，但不知道为什么Thor还挺喜欢这个称呼的，“你还好吗？”

Thor很确定，考虑到他其实从事的是高风险行业，必要的时候手臂或腿骨个折也不是一两回，撞一下膝盖实在不会要他的命。而他也足够强壮，至少和Steve差不多强壮，不会被他过紧的拥抱勒死。他回答：“呃，我很好。”

他的表情还是很好地传达了“你有点越界了”这个意思。Steve放开他，有些许惊慌：“我很抱歉，我只是……”然后他像突然想起了什么一般露出一个奇怪的表情——Thor勉强能从里面辨认出痛苦和悲伤——转身从公寓大门逃了出去。

Thor一整个莫名其妙，并且由衷地为他的团队感到了担心。他基本上就不了解他们，但他确实喜欢他的伙伴，他视他们为朋友，他觉得Steve是个心思缜密为人沉稳的好汉子——虽然他对骗子这个职业而言显得过于正直了——他可真不希望有什么事发生在他身上，使得他和他的团队都变得不幸。

显然他是杞人忧天了。他走进新月时Steve已经在把他们需要读的那份资料分门别类放好，看到Thor时他抱歉地笑了笑：“我刚刚只是有点……你知道的。很抱歉。”

虽然Thor什么都不知道但他还是点了点头。他们最不需要的就是一个会刨根问底的工作搭档。

他打开自己的笔记本，Tony往他的邮箱里塞了一大堆乱七八糟的东西，十好几个视频，一份上了G级别的文档，一排链接，并照例在里面夹杂了几个黄色网站。他大约扫了一下就明白哪些他必须通读而哪些只需要过一下就行了，考虑到昨晚他们的目标已经在这个城市降落，他需要尽可能地把自己包装起来——一个不学无术的富二代，看上去倒也不难。

其他人陆陆续续都到达了，Tony和以前一样滑进Steve左边的位子里。Natasha帮助Steve整理资料，Bruce在一边用一种恐怖的速度迅速看完大量东西——他的智商在160以上，大多数人并不需要知道具体是多少。

Clint从吧台端了一整盘子的饮料过来，这些人一大早就喝酒，他们喝酒跟喝水差不多，除了Tony，他说酒精会让他的心脏停止跳动不过Thor很怀疑不是真的。再一次，他们从不刨根问底。

他倒是不小心问起过Clint和Natasha的关系，他不是故意的，他真的以为他们是一对，那天又刚好是2月13日，所以他就随便开启了一个话题，问Clint要不要提早离开去给Natasha买点东西。

“哦我们不是——”Clint立刻回答了，但是他又觉得需要解释，“我们确实这么生活，因为我们以前就是这么生活的。并不是说以前多么好，只是我们，很难用其他的方式生活下去。”他拧起的眉眼显露出他绝对不想再回忆。Thor立刻拿起他们已经空掉的酒杯晃了晃，Clint顿时松了一口气，他用眼神向Thor表达了感激。

那大概是Thor最后也是最为深入地一次接近了他伙伴的私生活。不是说他不知道Steve和Tony吵得太厉害的时候会强吻对方——嘿他们就在你面前接吻你能当没看见吗——但他现下真的只需要去关心他的工作。

他在太阳升到最高点之前完成了第一次浏览，然后和他的伙伴在午饭的间隙修正了一下行动方案。下午过了一半之后他已经准备停当，Tony给他选了西装，Natasha又帮他做了一点调整使他恰当好处地散发着“我有钱但我蠢得一塌糊涂”的气息。如果他能在晚上去当然更好，但他不能。他在日光开始消逝的时候到达了Kaleido饭店的顶层餐厅，这里还没染上夜生活的色彩，在这的大多是一些抽着雪茄的外国阔佬和少数来得过早的人。从他们中间Thor准确地找到了他的目标，一个靠在吧台边的红皮肤俄国人。

他在电梯门口漫不经心地站着，假装在看一张招贴画。“他带了个箱子。”他小声地对微型麦克嘀咕，“要么他要做笔交易，要么那玩意很重要。”

“看看里面是什么。”Tony迅速下了一个判断。

然后他就把耳麦撕下来扔了。他们不冒任何可能存在的风险。

他站到那个人背后三步。“Mr.Azezal？”他用恰到好处的惊讶说道，“没想到会在这遇到你。”

Azezal转过身，有点疑惑。意料之中。

“我们在年会上见过。就是……”Thor巴拉巴拉倒出大串地名人名，特意说错了几个专业名词，不过大体上绝无错漏。他深信Azezal已经在心中把他划为一个出身良好但对业界没什么了解的人，他的表情明显就是没想起Thor是谁（废话），而且他也不打算装作认识Thor。

Thor可不会让他就这么跑掉。他亲热地坐到俄国人旁边，拍了拍他的肩膀——俄国人缩起了身体让他没拍到——然后向酒保要了两杯酒。

“你在等人吗？”Thor问。

“没有。”显然俄国人没怎么想就回答了，他几乎刚说完就开始后悔，而Thor已经把其中一杯酒递了过来。

到了天开始黑的时候，Azezal已经没什么戒心了，他甚至因为Thor一个拙劣的笑话笑了出来。他们已经喝到了第……反正是很多杯酒，Thor很早就表露出了醉的迹象，他大舌头，说话颠三倒四，频繁地发出大笑声。他爬过吧台要从酒保手里夺下工具自己调酒，酒保花了好大功夫才躲开他，所以也没注意到Thor在属于Azezal的那个杯子里滴了一点东西。

眼药水，一滴就能让人拉到虚脱，便宜又好用，Thor简直爱死它了。

差不多也就是Azezal说着“我有点不舒服”而跑向厕所的时候——他还拎着那箱子，Thor想知道里面是什么，好奇得要死——Thor在吧台上放了钱，轻松地拿起了他的西装外套，向厕所的方向走去。就是这个时候，他脑子里传来一个愤怒的声音：“这个点你还在外面闲逛是为什么，对我解释，Thor Odinson。”

“对不起，我——”Thor歉疚地发现自己确实忘了时间，“我必须做完这个，我会尽快的，我保证。”

接着他发现Azezal的箱子还在桌子上，真奇怪，他不是已经拿走了吗？他来不及细想，抓上那个箱子冲进了电梯。他幸运地在这个高峰时段拦到了出租车，在车上他昏昏欲睡，同时Loki在他脑子里不停地骂他。他勉强支撑着身体直到进门，然后他倒在了玄关的地板上。

他在朦胧中看见那个被自己放在一边的箱子，意识到他带了一个麻烦回来。

 

Loki简直快气疯了，他骂骂咧咧地套着有点大（这个事实也让他生气）的衣服爬起来，里面浸满了汗水，表明了Thor为了回到这里花了多大体力。他愤怒地脱掉了所有的衣服然后洗了一个澡，为他昨晚居然还那么真心地想要感谢Thor感到生气。他下楼去给自己买了咖啡和食物，旁边有张桌子上的一群家伙一直在发出很大的争吵声，Loki觉得他们简直烦得不行。

“联系不到他。”其中一个矮个眼睛特大的男人摊手。他们看起来又比上一秒更焦灼和烦人了一些。

店主照样坐在柜台后面读小说，爱情小说，这是Thor告诉Loki的。他把食物拿出来的速度让Loki怀疑他是不是在后面养了一个可以随时吐出鸡肉三明治和咖啡的外星生物。不过总体来说Loki的原则是有的吃就行。

他回到楼上，打开笔记本电脑。Bobby已经传来了针对Loki昨天完成的那一章的修改意见，Bobby本人当然觉得很棒，但他提到总编希望剧情可以更波折一点，有更多更频繁的转折和冲突，这样才能保证一直吸引读者——他懂个屁，必要的压抑和必要的静默一样是一个绝顶高潮的前奏，如果刺激太多那么真正的刺激来的时候人们就感觉不到了，就像一个男人射得太频繁就容易站不起来一样。

Loki把咖啡喝完，鸡肉三明治吃了一半，他已经等不及吃完另外一半了。他为了今天等了太久，写他小说的高潮时刻，双胞胎警员终于发现了那个杀人犯的双胞胎兄弟确实就是个魔鬼，他们是互相映射的，而这让他们自我质疑。他们从这个案子开始就面临的疑惑和矛盾会被全部翻出来呈在他们面前。他们会争吵，也许会分裂，也许会踏上不同的道路，这些Loki还不知道，他唯一知道的是他已经迫不及待要面对这个时刻了。

这样的时刻并不常有，有时候灵感不会光顾他，他只是凭借技能在写，并不是说那写出来的就不好看，那只是太不享受。没错，Loki认为这种用脑浆碾磨字符的过程可以称之为享受。

他一口气写完了一整个部分，心满意足，决定休息一下。他一边吃着剩下的半个三明治一边在屋里乱晃，把他扔在沙发上的Thor的衣服收拾起来。他这才注意到玄关处多了个箱子，而Thor的手机里刚巧有条短信——他不是故意要看的，只是这条短信一直往Thor的手机里发送，他实在无法不从不停亮起的桌面上注意到它们——是在问：“你怎么了？箱子是怎么回事？”

他犹豫了一下。本来他不会这么干的，绝对不会，他真的只是心情太好了，决定要回复一条短信作为“Thor Odinson夜晚也存在于世”的证明。

他扶住了那个箱子，手指碰到冰凉的金属扣的那一瞬间他有短暂地觉得他不该这么做，极端极端不该这么做，他发了疯干这事只是因为这是个潘多拉魔盒之类的东西里面有妖魔在诱惑他，但他最终还是打开了锁——这箱子有密码锁，但是Loki只是随便输了“0000”。

他听到“咔”的一生，然后箱子打开了。

瞬间，他感到自己血液结冻，一阵寒意从他的脊椎处升起来，在半秒内迅速爬便他的全身。他的背在发麻，全身的水分都在一瞬间蒸发干净，或者在体内冻住，他听到了自己牙齿因打颤而碰撞的声音。

他往后退了两步，那个箱子掉在地上。他跟通了电一样跳起来迅速后退到房间的另一头——这间屋子真的不够大——他的背紧贴着墙壁，全身都尽可能地靠近墙，或者远离门口。他的手抠着墙壁，五指因为太过用力而抓破了墙纸，如果可能他会把自己嵌进墙壁里，或者打穿墙从另一头逃走。他没有尖叫，光这一点就足以赢得大半个世界的尊敬，并且他一定要杀掉Thor，分尸，分成二十八块那么多。

他死死地盯着箱子，和它里面盛着的那个鲜活的脑子。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “没对冰棍队长解释清楚就给了他权限，我的错；忘记想个像样点的密码，我的错；事情变糟了，我的错；至于接吻那回事，那他妈绝B不是我的错。”

Thor能想象Loki绝对气疯了，花了大半夜在屋子里走来走去，无比希望Thor不是他的“同居者”而是个完整存在的人——并不是因为这样他就能拥有完整的生活，而是这样他就可以把Thor切成小块埋到水泥里。

而且他还没什么朋友，他有编辑，但那不是朋友。他连惊叫都只能一个发出一个人听着。Thor可能还有几个，反正他觉得复仇者里的都算，但Loki绝对，一个都没有。

好吧，他承认看见一个安在一个箱子里的脑子实在是太他妈吓人了。要不是Loki在浴缸对面贴了个特别大的字条要他“处理那个脑子”，他可能会被吓得跟个妞似的尖叫。

他当然需要跟Loki道歉，但当务之急是他必须要告诉他的伙伴们他拿了大概是Azezal的箱子——里面还有个脑——他觉得他经常搞砸但估计哪次都没有这次这么恐怖。

他群发了一堆短信。在新月碰面的时候Natasha带来消息说Azezal确实丢了东西，但他以为只是有人拿错了——很多人都能证明昨天晚上有个一模一样的箱子也在吧台那。Azezal给饭店上下打了一堆电话，保证他们看到那个“被拿错的箱子”之后会立刻归还给他。

“他大概急坏了。”Clint从缝隙里偷看完那个脑子之后说。

他的意思是，谁他妈丢了脑子还不着急啊。

Steve的表情明显就是被吓到了，而Tony和Bruce还想再多看两眼。Steve转向Tony，显然如果他们之中有人知道这是怎么回事，那只能是Tony。

“……生化危机？”Tony尝试着给了一个特不靠谱的答案，连他自己也觉得这太不靠谱了不可能是真的。但从另外一个角度来说连脑子都能装进箱子里搬来搬去了，还有什么是不可能的？

更别说Thor对于“世界上有很多神奇得你根本就想象不到的事”这个事实再清楚不过了。

“我猜和变种人有关？”他灵感突至，立刻吸引了所有伙伴的目光。变种人正在增加已经是个公开的秘密了，而Azezal供职的X制药又一直被指与一系列突发变种人事故有关，网络上有谣传说有些人在吃了他们的药物之后神秘失踪，更夸张的是一个男孩说他通过X制药的药物奇迹般地治好了艾滋，却在第二天早上起床的时候发现自己能用手指点火。

当然这些都只是谣言，它们神秘地存在几个小时，引来大量回帖和疯狂转发，然后就像从没出现过一样消失无踪，只有像Tony这样的技术狂人才能从无数道电子流中捕捉它们留下的痕迹。

这可能是一个实验品，或者一个材料，或者一些疯狂的科学家早上起来觉得天气太好让人心烦所以“嘿，我们来运个脑子吧”。

总之它是个麻烦。

他们总能避免被人堵在小巷子里揍，一方面是因为他们小心谨慎，另一方面是他们足够有技巧，能让那些人以为自己涉入的是非法买卖，报警对双方都没有好处。法律大概没有明确地规定过在箱子里装一颗脑算不算犯罪，不过X制药肯定不是好惹的——他们的对手不再是一个代表，而是一整个分支机构遍布全世界，在传闻中比起制药企业更像黑手党的组织。

而这个麻烦还是Thor带回来的，他简直不能形容他有多抱歉。

但这事并没有看起来那么难解决，首先命运就帮了他们一个忙，神不知鬼不觉地把某件东西放在某个地方又正好是他们之中一些人的长处。唯一的阻碍大概是Steve老好人担心这是某个危及世界和平的阴谋，而Tony不得不向他保证他们会跟进这件事的，在确保他们不会出门被一群穿黑西装戴墨镜的壮男绑走只因为他们拿错了一个箱子之后。

他们的计划是这样，Clint和Natasha伪装一下，去Kaleido饭店的洗衣房偷两套员工制服，避开监视器换上，然后他们装作在清扫房间，在某个恰当的时机对某个恰好路过的服务生说：“嘿，我找着了个箱子，是不是那个红皮佬嚷嚷的那个？”

一切看起来都是那么简单，所以他们也没有准备一个“如果搞砸了”的备用方案。或许他们准备了，但这个方案毫无用处。

具体来说事情这样发生，或者说是这样搞砸的：Clint趁着Natasha跟洗衣房的工作人员调情的时候顺利地偷到了衣服，他们顺利地在某个角落换上了，然后Natasha和另一个女员工（名牌上写着Karen）推着清洁车走进某间客房，她把Clint事先偷运进来的箱子从衣柜里拿出来，叫住了Karen，她们给前台打了内线电话，然后——

一个个头不高的男人比任何人都早地出现在房门口，他戴着眼镜，有一双令人过目难忘的蓝色眼睛，你甚至能看到那蓝色瞳孔里深浅变幻的纹路，就好像那是一整个宇宙似的。

他扶着一边额头走进来。“谢谢，我差点以为我把它忘在大西洋那头了。”他感激地从Karen手里接过箱子，对一个男人来说显得太红嫩的嘴唇咧开，露出八颗整齐的牙齿，然后演变成一个格外温暖亲切的笑容。

奇妙的是他的声音，他的声音好像能直接从人的脑子里响起，在大脑皮层深处漾开一圈圈沉静优雅的波纹，使人难以抗拒。Natasha能够抵御他的声音，却无法阻止他一路走到大堂，当着前台的面拎走那个据说是“他昨天丢失的”箱子。

她唯一能做的是在一个短暂的间隙从前台的电脑上找到那个人的名字。两分钟后还在新月的所有人都收到了短信，上面写着一级警报，以及“C.Francis.X”。

 

Loki能想象这是糟糕的一天，他就是有这样的本领，能从那些看起来和平日没什么区别的东西上看出蛛丝马迹来。比如那个洗衣袋，它虽然和以往一样挂在洗衣机边，但里面的衣物乱糟糟的好像是被人粗暴地塞进去而非轻快地丢到一起，还有鞋子，一只在房门口，另一只离它三尺远，还仰面朝上，再比如Thor给他带的咖啡，纸杯上有明显的手指握住的痕迹。他还能说出更多，但这一切都只是无一例外地指出一个事实：Thor心烦意乱。

Thor并不常心烦意乱，他几乎没有过担心的事——倒不是说这样的日子以前没有过，只是这次看起来格外严重。Loki在担心之余还有点快意，一方面他担忧他的同居人惹上了什么不得了的麻烦把他也牵扯进去，另一方面他非常高兴虽然被脑子吓到的是他，但需要去解决问题的不是，这也算一种报复吧。

他看了看钟，距离他和Bobby约好的时间还有一个半小时。昨天他暂停的时候觉得自己状态正佳可以一口气把这一章写完，所以他发了短信给Bobby约他今天见面，但由于Thor带回来的那个小礼物的缘故，他整个下半夜都只是坐在岛台边焦躁地盯着被鞋柜挡住的门口，同时不由自主的构思起关于这个脑子的一系列前因后果。谁要他是个写故事的呢。

不过箱子里的脑是个好主意，也许他可以把这个加进他的小说里。

他任由自己浮想联翩，同时喝光了咖啡，把鸡肉三明治留给Thor做早餐。他总是和Bobby约在家庭餐馆见面——其实Bobby直接开车到公寓来会更方便点，毕竟他是来送读者寄给Loki的礼物，有时候东西太多了而Loki无法一个人把它们从家庭餐馆搬回来的时候他还得让Bobby把它们再载回去。但考虑到Loki就是那么讨厌别人知道任何和他私生活有关的事——至少那是个还不错的馆子。

他在九点还差一点的时候到达，Bobby的二手车就停在外面，蓝色的外壳有点掉漆，不过Loki怀疑这就是Bobby能供得起的最好的车了。他也怀疑Bobby的年龄，毕竟他看起来既可以说是个高中生也可以算得上大学生，最可能的猜测是他高中毕业就出来工作，但是那样又怎么可能挤得进神盾？Loki有点好奇，但他从没问过——那会让他们太像朋友。

Bobby就坐在他们习惯的那个靠窗位置上，喝着清水，用店家提供的餐巾纸叠东西。从他手指间翻过来的一个三角形上露出argg四个字母，Targget'sDiner，倒不是说他第一次发现这个名字特别蠢。

他拉开Bobby对面的椅子，坐下来。负责点餐的红发男孩对他们足够熟悉，这个时候才拿着点菜本站到桌边。Loki点了汉堡，为了庆祝这个Thor吃瘪的日子他想吃点垃圾食品，而Bobby只是点了一份沙拉。

“烧烤汉堡！什锦沙拉——”红发男孩把最后一个“a”拉的特别长，Loki不知道这样他还要点菜本干嘛。

Bobby显得有点漫不经心，或者是焦躁。这个不明显的变化让Loki起了兴趣，通常来说Bobby是个非常沉稳的人，甚至沉稳得有点无趣，但光从他居然会用餐巾纸叠东西这一点Loki就可以断定他的内心正波澜四起，这可真不一般，今天是什么日子，日行者（Daywalker）危机爆发日吗？

“哦，抱歉。”他甚至这才注意到自己还握着那叠餐巾纸，显得有点尴尬。幸好这时候沙拉和汉堡来了，散发着过度烹饪和高热量的迷人香气。Loki用餐刀精心地将汉堡切开，享受刀刃割断脂肪的触感，同时注意到Bobby有点走神并一直拌着他的沙拉，这样下去他可能会把它们碾成肉眼不可见的分子而不是吃掉它们。

“有人给你寄了一只特别大的玩具熊。”他用没什么精神的声音说，“如果你不想要的话我们就像以前一样把它捐给福利院。那个写血书的伙计又寄信来了，你确定不想报警吗？当然如果你还想看看他写了些什么的话我这有照片。《时报》想约你做个访谈，总编觉得机不可失，我觉得可以说服他们不要放照片，或者就用你那张背影，如果你接受的话我们可以找个——”

他的声音戛然而止，事实上他从座位上站了起来，椅子腿在木地板上磨出一个“吱——”的长声，勺子咣啷一声掉在碗里，溅起几滴沙拉酱。

Loki顺着他的目光回过头去，挂在门廊上的铃铛还在响，一个金色头发的小子推开了门，头发一看就是特意用发胶抓得乱糟糟。他没怎么环顾就亮着双眼直直地向这张桌子走过来，而Bobby从座位离开站到桌子边，全身紧绷，像随时防备着这个家伙会掏出机关枪扫射。

“为什么你会来这？”

Bobby听起来很镇定，但其实他很生气，而且有点害怕。Loki想。

“为什么我会来这？”那个金发小子双手插进休闲裤的口袋里，懒洋洋地歪着头，“我从医院出来，回到我住了5年的地方，发现那地方已经被人搬空了，而我的同居人不见踪影。你说我为什么在这？”

“我只是拿走了所有我花钱买的东西。”Bobby在桌子下面攥紧了拳头，“而且我留了信给你，我在医院留言了，发邮件到你的所有邮箱，还在房子里留下了信封。如果你对我清算财产的方式有异议我们可以约个时间再谈，现在请你离开，我有事要办。”

同居人，真是个复杂的关系，幸好自己大概永远不需要面对这种局面，因为跟他一起住的家伙和他分享的可不只是房子。Loki这么想着，发现那个金发小子正用一种绝对不怀好意的目光看着他。

“有‘事’要办，还是有人要‘办’？”

“嘿！”Bobby在Loki发作之前抓住了那小子的衣领，他们额头抵额头，那个小子任由Bobby把他拉得足够近，“够了！这是我们之间的事，别假装我才是那个滥交的混蛋！”

任何人都看得出来这场面可不只两个吵架的同居人那么简单。红发的侍应生正贴着墙角往后厨挪动，而Loki发现就算是他这种和社会联系少得可怜的人也会面临这种尴尬古怪到死的场面。

金发小子讪笑了一下：“我可不是信誓旦旦说一起创造未来结果我一进医院就跑得没影的那个。”

Bobby看起来真的气坏了。

“而我也不是得艾滋的那个！”

“我说过我治好了！”

“这跟你治没治好没关系！”

哇哦。Loki真的震惊了——谁说小说家就不能震惊？他简直超级，超级震惊，他确定那个红头发的侍应生正在后面用手机发推特。天哪他真的比较适合去当描写这种场面的人而不是像个傻逼一样呆坐在这。

“我想我还是离开比较好。”他尝试尽可能轻松地站起来，取下自己挂在椅背上的围巾和外套，“Bobby，你可以把访谈的事用邮件发给我。我会按照日期把初稿发到你的邮箱。不打扰你们叙旧了，再见。”他觉得他已经足够清楚地表述了他在这里的关系，早早脱身的可行性应该有所增加。

“你总是不相信我。”那个金发小子在Loki已经握住了门把手的时候用听起来很破碎的声音说，“你从来没相信过我。”

然后是一阵惊呼，Loki本能地侧过身，一道火焰从他身旁险险擦过，把半扇门轰成了一个洞。他回过头，他几十秒还坐过的桌椅现在成了一堆吱吱燃烧着的木头，那个金发小子在Bobby异常愤怒和惊恐的注视下打了个响指，一团火球出现在他的手掌上。

“你发生什么了，John？！”

“已经没有John了，一点都没有了。（There is no John,not any more.）”金发小子把火球轻松地弹向落地窗外之后说，“我是Pyro。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我不应该介绍他认识Professor X……真的。希望我能在事情变得更糟之前控制住他们。”

Loki在Bobby拎着那个叫John或者Pyro的小子从落地窗的破洞逃走之后就离开了Targget's Diner，他只呆了几秒钟而已，比店里其他人都短得多，所以他们没来得及抓住他索要赔偿——也可能是因为他们都在发推特。

上帝保佑高科技。

他本来的计划是在家庭餐馆吃晚餐，和Bobby短暂地讨论一会，然后拿上东西回家。这样他还有大半夜的时间可以把余下的部分写完。但他的晚饭变成了一团焦炭，他的读者礼物随着他的编辑消失无踪，他在以为自己经历了人生最混乱的12小时（和一个脑一起）之后经历了更混乱的——他看看表，现在是十点半。他的思维太混乱了，他需要酒精。

他去了地狱火。十分幸运的是今天不用排队，不然他真不知道还能去哪待着了。

一般来说地狱火里的人有三种，一种就是来放松的，坐在吧台点两杯度数不太高的饮料，和人聊聊天，有兴致的时候会到人群里凑凑热闹，给拼酒的家伙瞎起哄。第二种也是来放松的，不过他们的目的就明确得多，他们之中比较好的那些的会在你经过的时候把写有号码的纸条塞到你口袋里，而另一些，很不幸，喜欢把礼貌的拒绝当成欲拒还迎的把戏，喝没喝多都这样，Loki确实用了一些方法才让这类人不敢再来惹他。

Loki很怀疑他是第三种人里的唯一一个——不是“坐在吧台边对路过的每一个人笑得特别高深莫测，有张漂亮脸蛋也收了一堆电话就是不打”，也不是“虽然穿得像个基佬但是你要是敢对他动手动脚就会发现自己死得很惨而且看场子的完全不打算管你的死活”，他和人聊天，也和人调情，有时候连他自己都觉得他想把对方带回家。不过考虑到他的同居人，他只得作罢。

他来这只是为了看看，看人喝酒，看人扔飞镖，看人打架，看人搂着漂亮的姑娘进来又去摸别的雪白而饱满的大腿。他讨厌所有需要长时间来维持的社会关系，而他的职业又需要他不得不对人有点了解，所以他来这看看，在这坐一晚上，必要的时候戴上一张虚伪的面具和人言语来往几个来回，转动绿色的眼珠，挂着暧昧的笑容，手指轻轻地在布满污渍的桌面上弹动。

Loki并非不擅社交，事实上只要他愿意，他可以相当有技巧地展现友善、亲切、善解人意等种种天性——虽然它们都是装的。而且他真的真的很会接近一个人——有点离谱的是这是他从Thor那批人身上学来的。他们管这叫冷读（Cold Reading），Thor刚开始当骗子那会每天都会带回大量关于这个技巧的资料，以及几张家庭作业之类的东西——给他一张图或一则新闻要他说出里面某个人的职业兴趣有没有背着另一半出轨。这真的难住了Thor，他把那些东西扔得满屋子都是，而Loki基本上只是在帮他（也是帮自己）收拾的时候看了两眼就摸到了门道，掌握规律之后这挺简单的：皮带扣到第几个扣子，袖口磨损过没，是不是光脚穿鞋，说话喜欢提高哪个音，有没有晒伤斑，blablabla。

他出于一种好玩心理帮Thor填完了两大张习题，当晚他收到了Thor留下的一大张纸条——考虑到他的字和人一样是傻大个，总共没几句话——上面全是赞美。这也成了后来Thor老是念叨他加入复仇者的理由之一，他认为Loki很聪明，起码比自己更有当骗子的天分。

Loki一点都不为此感到高兴。

除了来自骗子的协助，Loki也有自己的神奇本领。他奇迹般的擅长寻找话题切入点，或者说他能凭借话语轻易地捕捉到对方最脆弱的部分，然后他就巧妙地绕着圈靠近那里。如果他是个心理医生这项本领会更有用处，但他不是，而且他只是想挖掘人心，对治愈它们一点兴趣都没有。

有时候他会需要写到更性感的部分，那也不难，他要做的只是对所有人微笑，不过两分钟就会有人——大部分时候是男人，小部分时候是辣得让人想把内裤脱掉的美女——提出要给他买一杯饮料，然后他们谈话，无论开始谈什么最后都会发展成绕着性打转，然后Loki想，成，我要的东西都到手了。差不多也就是这时候对方觉得气氛正好火热他们可以开始找汽车旅馆或者汽车或者后巷的墙壁，而Loki特别干脆地结束话题，把空杯子倒扣在桌上，送上最后一个礼貌又不失警告性的微笑。

他确实能轻易地操纵这些人，肌肉结实的男人，有纤细腰肢的女人，但他干嘛要费心思去讨好他们？他们甚至不能分享他的生存空间。

用酒保的话说，他至今没有被人堵在巷子里猛揍过，是因为该死的万物神灵（注）保佑着他。Loki则大笑着，假装自己是个虔诚的基督徒，告诉她异教的神明不会分神照看他因为他根本不信仰它们。他敢这么大胆是因为他确信她和他一样都是没有宗教信仰的人。

酒保是个迷人的黑皮肤姑娘，有无数男人尝试打听她的名字，而她只说自己是Storm——“我可以吹得你晕头转向，伙计”，她神秘一笑，缩回吧台后面，任由那些男人流着口水为她打上一架。

如果要给Loki生命中的人排一个位，Storm的位置有可能挺高，但这基本上是因为Loki生命中的人少得可怜。但她仍旧比Coulson和Fury更讨人喜欢，仅次于Bobby——天哪别再让他想到Bobby了。

她是和Loki说话说得最多的人，大多数时候她说Loki听。她总是告诉他那些好玩的客人的事。地狱火永远不缺少几杯黄汤下肚就像熊一样哭起来的酒鬼，他们简直迫不及待地要哭诉自己的悲惨人生，酒保要做的就是收钱，给他们再来一杯，然后一边擦杯子一边想“我下次可以出去讲这个八卦”。比这更好的是Storm可以讲得很有趣和生动。

Loki怀疑这和他引发人倾诉欲的本领没关系，这女孩和他讲故事只是因为他刚好需要，而这又让她开心。

Loki看过Storm是怎样工作的，他惊讶地发现她做的事和他有许多重合之处——酒保就是半个心理医生嘛。她安慰一个哭泣的女孩，那个女孩喝了两杯以后就尝试着要把贴身的高领毛衣脱掉，周围有不少男人已经蠢蠢欲动，Storm伸出一只手拦住了她，然后她趴在吧台上大哭，诉说她的哥哥是如何把她当个小孩子一样紧迫盯人甚至强行塞给她考试答案——她的原话是“居然在我考试的时候问我需不需要他帮我作弊！”——她愤而放弃升学去当了个女招待，但只干了一周她就累得不行，而且她真的很想和她的哥哥和好。

兄妹，Loki想着，没什么能比一个平辈的血亲更烦人了，你既不能装作恭谦去满足他们的虚荣，也不能假装亲切去骗取他们的信任，如果是个比自己大的就更烦了，姐姐可能还好点，但哥哥，护犊子，大男子主义，他觉得自己是个英雄，实际上只是被激素冲坏了脑子，还老觉得你该感谢他。

Loki无比庆幸自己虽然号称有个哥哥但那只是个见不着面的同居人，见不着面这点也棒透了。

Storm略踮起脚，把那个女孩的脑袋抱进了怀里，她试着尽量轻柔地跟她说话，慢慢抚平她的哭声。Loki在吧台另一头无声地对她眨眨眼：“你比这的大多数人都更早地泡到了辣妞。”

Storm翻个白眼，笑得同样无声而且特别轻蔑：“和你不一样，基佬，老娘有的是男人。”

几周后Loki在一次心血来潮去Targget's Diner吃垃圾食品时看到了那个女孩，幸好她完全不记得他。这并不是那么尴尬，只是不同部分的私生活混到一起的感觉让Loki有点恐慌，并且总归是有点尴尬的。他临走前做的最后一件事是去看排班表，保证自己永远不会在这个女孩——“Raven”上面写着——当班的时候到这来。

以及他确实是个基佬。

他可以在人们开始向他走来的时候迅速地判别出对方的性向，然后根据自己的好恶决定要不要伪装出可以躲开他们的样子。他确实装成直男和几个姑娘调过情，为了好玩。而也确实有几个男人是他很想来上一炮的，在外面干一次再回去不会错过转换的，但最终他都只是想想而已。也许吻痕会遗留下来传给Thor呢？

他突然想不起自己上一次心满意足的高潮是在什么时候了，而且他决定最好还是不要想起，不然会显得他很可悲。

他放弃了去寻找任何可能和他角色关联从而给他提供灵感的人。他就是很舒服地靠在那，背后倚着吧台，让上面的污渍蹭到他价值不菲的风衣外套上。他看着每个人，在脑子里迅速构建出他们的一段故事，他们的一生，并且他大多数时候是对的——他为此得意洋洋，却无人可以炫耀，没人和他那么亲密——他写给Thor：“我当然比你聪明，这有什么好奇怪的。又：你需要学习一下什么叫做适宜的赞美。”

Thor后来说他是个可以穿透别人脑子的邪神，这个比喻就让Loki舒服多了。

他毫无疑问是这个酒吧里最能看穿各人所思所想的人，他来回扫视着，放任自己满脑子的联想连缀成片段，更替，组合，交织，拼接成一些让他感兴趣的情节。他可以为某个角色加上一点独特的香体剂品味，捏造一个手表品牌，必须是兼具新潮外观和实用性的，比如——他停了下来。

他知道他的呼吸也停了下来。

换成一般人不会这么肯定，但Loki是个作家，作家里有那么一些就是能记住自己想记住的东西，因为他们在心底无数次地描摹过，发展出了无数和它有关的情节。

Loki看到那个昨天晚上在他屋子的玄关躺了一晚上的黑色箱子被他三天前在这里看到的那个很能喝的小个子男人拎在手里。

那个男人在他来得及移开视线之前转过头——妈的他脑袋后面有眼睛吗？他怎么该死地知道我在看他？他知道我为什么看他吗？——眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，对他露出八颗牙齿的温和笑容。

 

“当我说Xavier的时候，我说的是那个Xavier。”Tony像宣布什么一样说完了，然后他收回手臂坐在那，发现周围的人都在看着他。

“有没有什么人，随便哪个，对纽约的上流社会有点了解的？”他不报希望地问了，同时戳着自己的平板电脑，把图像投影在墙壁上，“Xavier？Westchester？好吧当我说‘额滴个神啊’的时候我就是这个意思。”

Clint一直在看Coulson，后者还在看爱情小说。他可真担心有一天Coulson会拿着闭路电视录像把他们都抓起来。

“……Brian？”在Steve用“把你的非主流火星文收起来留着泡妞用”的眼神瞪着Tony的时候，Bruce显然想到了什么。

“Brian·Xavier？”他迅速地唤醒了自己的记忆，“非常有天赋，遗传学界的顶级学者，他可不是只会在电视里和演讲台上危言耸听的人，他在做实事，他没出名只是因为他对这个世界来说太领先了，以及他死得有点早。”

“谢谢Bruce。”Tony把一张图片拉大，那是座很漂亮宅邸，或者叫它城堡也行。“不过我的重点是，Xavier家很有钱，相当有钱，我都说‘很有钱’这三个字了就能说明问题了不是吗？而且他们也涉足制药。”他把这张图收回，放上了另一张图片：“事实上Xavier拥有X制药25%的股份。”

“那真是挺多的。”

“是挺多的，考虑到这25%的股份都属于一个人，Xavier家的继承人，Charles·Francis·Xavier。”

Natasha短暂地呛了一下，Clint递给她一张纸巾。

从Tony的手指底下蹦出来的正是她昨天看到的那个小个子男人。而他们也都收到了资料，显然Charles不只是X制药的一个股东这么简单，他是创始人之一，股份占有量一度达到75%，但是几个月前他突然失去了其中的2/3。问题并不是钱——钱是这位年轻的Xavier需要担心的最后一件事，毕竟作为一位遗传学学者，他一开始入股的方式就不是投资，而是技术。

“商业争夺。”Tony欢快地说，“我可讨厌这个了。”

没人能分辨出Tony这么欢是因为他喜欢看到有人倒霉，还是他很高兴自己又陷到了麻烦里，还是只是单纯的唯恐天下不乱。

显然Charles早就知道Azezal会出现在那，显然他早就知道箱子里是什么，显然是他预先把一个一模一样的箱子放在那准备偷天换日——却被Thor搅黄了。

往好的方面想，这位Charles不是冲着他们来的，现在最大的麻烦已经不在他们手上，给了他们充足的时间擦干净嘴巴从这件事里跑掉。

往坏的方面想，Charles已经知道箱子丢失过，但他不知道这个箱子的丢失和他们那些腥风血雨的商业战没有任何关系，只是因为一个倒霉的骗子过着奇幻小说一般的日子又忘了看表。他很可能在查他们的身份——Natasha谨慎地注意到，Charles也许并不是个普通人，她看着他走近的时候甚至觉得有软毛刷子正从自己的脑子里刷过，她运用了职业级别的意志力才没有动摇心智。

“他还有个妹妹。”Thor的注意点总是这么与众不同。

“是的，辍学在餐馆当服务生。”Tony觉得这不值一提，“我不希望听到什么‘如果我有个妹妹’之类的愚蠢发言。”他对Thor灵巧地眨了个眼：“一个‘弟弟’就够你忙了吧？”

Steve立刻给他后脑勺来了一下。

Thor过了一会才明白Tony为什么要挨打，那个时候他们已经开始商量要怎么改变他们在这件事里的处境了。

“我们可以利用那个皮箱，找个箱子，装个脑进去，然后拿去给Azezal说嘿我找到了你的匣中珍宝。”

Steve像往常一样忽略了Tony点子里所有不靠谱的部分：“也许利用箱子这个想法可行。Azezal拿错了箱子，我们可以假装是我们找到了。但找到的并不是原来那个，拿一个空箱子给他，就算Azezal发现事情不对，也只会把矛头指向别人。Thor，你记得那箱子是什么样的吗？”

Thor想了想，点了点头。他并没有记住，记住的是Loki，但他就是可以想起那箱子的样子，细致到密码锁上那些细微的划痕，这就好像潜入他们共同的衣柜去拿衣服——不是内裤，绝对不是内裤，顶多是连帽衫，还得是Thor买的。他们确实共享一部分记忆，但遵守某种规矩，比如只能分享那些他们都知道的，Thor想这背后可能有一个相当复杂的判定体系。

而他只是一个假装的哥哥，不入流的骗子，永远见不到同居人的公寓分享者。他永远搞不懂这些。

Tony按照他的描述在墙壁上投影出了那个箱子的影像，再根据他的补充慢慢修改。“你看到了吗Jarvis？”他又没有任何征兆地拨通了他管家的电话，一个听不出年纪的英国男音在功放里响起：“是的，先生。”

“我要这个箱子，下午两点之前送到新月。”

“好的先生。”

他的三头六臂有求必应宇宙无敌管家挂断了电话。Thor时常觉得如果自己也有这么一个管家就好了，他无比希望食物能自己出现在冰箱里，而不是需要到超市去购买再被Loki在冰箱上贴纸条把他的味觉形容成一堆破烂……他发现Tony正看着他。

Steve也在看着他。

他说：“不。”

Thor能光脚踢破一扇门，跑五公里不喘气，举起两个Clint。他还能伪装成一个富二代，必要的时候也可以是官二代，或者黑道头目，或者卡车司机，或者街边上等着给人洗车的，又或者一个刚来美国的爱尔兰裔巴伐利亚人——只要时间不太长。

不太长的具体意思是在五分钟到四个小时之间，而且不能有台词。

他真的没法撑得更久了，跟Azezal那次简直就是他生命中的神来之笔，其中大部分时间他都装成一个醉鬼——顺便一说Thor在装成醉鬼这一点上有异常丰富的经验，感谢Tony的“在我戒酒之前”讲座和Steve的补充，他对于“喝醉的Tony”印象深刻到了可以在脑子里模拟出画面，就跟他真的看见过似的。

他是个一次性的伪装者，永远只用晃着金色的头发把人闪晕，让他的伙伴们好在他制造出来的闪光效果造成的阴影下做别的事。

“他认识你。”Steve从理论上分析道，“你是最有可能拿错箱子的几个人之一，你还喝醉了，完美的时间和完美的理由。如果去的是其他人，Azezal会有疑心。”

Thor有点怀疑Steve这么热心只是因为他觉得这也算在拯救世界，从科学怪人和血腥挖脑者的手中。

Tony则直接恐吓他如果他不去那么他的“弟弟”在明天早上会发现自己在不知情的情况下于《时报》的公告栏上出柜了。以及，“你知道我可以黑进你家的电脑吧？所有，电脑。”

Steve和Tony关于威胁伙伴是不是一个好的工作方式的争论发展成彼此人身攻击使得Coulson从柜台后面抬起头来的时候Thor妥协了，他很怀疑他这么做是出于一个团体成员的责任心，但Tony的威胁提供了相当大一部分动力。

他们都觉得这是个好主意，只有Natasha特别不安。她非常清楚地表达了对年轻的Xavier先生的怀疑，如果Charles Xavier不是个普通人的话，谁知道还会不会有别的呢？谁知道这件事会牵涉到些什么呢？但时不我待，他们已经搞砸了，所以补救措施必须快，尽可能的快。他们需要在这个飞速偏离轨道的事件中占据哪怕一点点主动。

而当Azezal的房门在Thor敲门之前悄无声息地打开，他看清房间里没有Azezal只有一个坐在最里面的单人沙发上的男人，他开始意识到事情就是这么荒诞，就是比你想象的刚好更荒诞一点。

那个男人面容严谨，一枚硬币随着他的动作在他的指关节间滑动。他毫无笑意，咧开的嘴让Thor产生了幻觉——一头猛兽嗅到了弥散开的血腥味，他转过头，对自己的猎物露出了布满闪亮尖牙的笑容。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “棒极了。括弧，这是个讽刺，反括弧。我说过什么来着，让那个箱子他妈的从他们的视线里消失！”

Loki头痛得要命，他需要吃药，他确定家庭药箱里的药过期了，他需要去买咖啡以弥补Thor忘记给他带一杯这个失误，他需要食物，以及他真的，真的不能再喝这么多酒了。

但他什么都没做，他就静静地躺在浴缸里，一边等着水变凉，一边感受着脑子里那快把他颅骨胀开的疼痛。他根本不能思考，只要他一开始——想着他怎么他妈的会把自己搞成这样——他就头痛，左脑和右脑向着不同的方向奔跑，像一对拼命想独立的双胞胎。

浴缸对面的墙上贴着一张字条，“我们得谈谈那个箱子”。什么箱子？他没法再往下想了，任何尝试都让他的脑子更接近礼炮——爆开后只剩一堆垃圾。

直到水凉透了他才勉强爬出来，湿漉漉的光裸的身体立在地板上，打了个寒颤。他希望自己不会因此发烧。

他可能真的在发烧，他不仅头痛，而且恶心，想吐，刚刚有关咖啡和食物的念头这会翻涌上来，带着他的胃液和可能残余的一点酒精一起。他抱着马桶干呕了很久，口水黏糊糊地挂在他的下巴上，他确定自己看起来糟糕透顶。

他又趴在马桶上歇了一会，发出几声又长又弱又悲惨的呻吟，适应着脑子里的疼痛，感受着它们慢慢减缓，就好像他脑子里的一个伤口正逐渐愈合。如果不是他还活着，他真的很愿意相信自己受了脑外伤——等等他真的没被人做过开颅手术吗？

疼痛稍减后他能抬起一条手臂摸自己的后脑勺，从脖子一直摸到发际线——其实也不是很长，而且绝对没有伤痕。他还完整地拥有自己的脑袋——好吧也不“完整”。

他感觉很糟，就像有人穿透过他的脑子一样。

等到他终于从浴室的地板上爬起来的时候，他已经能想起一些支离破碎的回忆，关于他昨天晚上在地狱火和人拼酒——这笔账绝对要算到Bobby头上，也许他会去向Fury投诉他吓到了他的作者。他打开电脑，进入他的gmail邮箱，Bobby仍旧在给他发修改意见。他看了看左下角的聊天栏，上面显示Bobby在线，他点击了他的名字，在往那个弹出的小框里键入文字犹豫了一下，最终他写上“你还好吗？”然后按下了回车键。

“我很好。很抱歉昨天在Targget's Diner发生了那些事。”

“你确定你还好吗？”

“我希望是的。我可能会消失一段时间，如果你想联系我的话，这是我的新邮箱：iceman@xxxxx.com”

然后他消失了，Loki还没来得及问他初稿的事，他觉得他可能永远没有办法问他了。他稍微运用他身为一个作家的推理能力，这件事和Bobby的火辣小男友有关，那么本次事件中对Loki而言最糟糕的部分就是他必须亲自面对Fury——这个想法让他有点胃下垂，他发现他真的饿了。

他在网上订餐，几个街区外的中国餐馆的粥，他在附注里特别写明了把食物放在门口就行。门铃响过之后大概五分钟他才开门去拿食盒，这时候他的脑袋已经完全不疼了，他吃掉了里面所有像煮烂的麦片一样的东西，现在他的胃踏实了，他的脑袋却空虚了起来。

他觉得他失去了什么，丢掉了什么没带回来。他把他的外套和裤子——它们被Thor胡乱塞在一个洗衣袋里，随手扔在了沙发上——好好地翻了一遍，确认他的钱包、手机以及所有的信用卡和现金都在这，他尝试从头开始追踪一遍，他去了Targget's Diner，Bobby的小男友进来，和Bobby进行了一场激烈的争吵（涉及艾滋），然后他们接吻了——他们接吻了吗？算了反正他不在意，那个时候他已经离开餐厅在往地狱火的路上。他和Storm聊天，他们嘲笑彼此糟糕的品味（“即使结婚你也会让他穿着黑色紧身衣的是吗？”（注）“行了，你没资格笑我，你这个玩芭比的小女孩。”（注）），他喝了一点酒，他遇到了一个人——

他的脑袋深处传出了一阵尖锐的疼痛，像有人用力地撕去了他伤口上的血痂。血液开始供应他的脑子。就是那家伙没错，他之前看到的喝掉了三英尺长酒的那个小个子。他说他是个教授，真不错，Loki以前从没碰到过任何是教授的人，或者他们是而他们不愿意说出来。他觉得他可以借机了解一下高学历阶层，但是显然这个男人比他更擅长“在那些为猎户座贝塔星系的矿区提供服务的超空间港口里学会的喝酒游戏的伎俩”（注），他来不及问对方的名字就神志不清了。

现在他终于不再失忆了。他感觉到那些被他吃掉的粥坠在他的胃里晃动着，他想起他还有一点速溶咖啡，好像是Thor买什么东西送的，一般来说他绝不会喝那个但是他现在很需要。首先他必须煮一壶热水，他们屋子里唯一一个可以点着的东西就是一只酒精炉，他在壶里装满了热水，点上酒精炉，把壶放在上面。有好一会他都只是注视着酒精炉上那道红蓝渐变的火焰，它赤红色的尖端舔着上面的壶底，他觉得这情景看起来莫名的熟悉。

他觉得它应该更大一些，更亮一些，内焰不是蓝色，而是金色的。它应该更疯狂，它能撞破门板，把他的桌子变成一堆燃烧的柴火……

幸好它不能。Loki在壶烧干之前把水抢救了下来，轻易地熄灭了酒精炉。他匆匆忙忙地泡了一杯很浓的咖啡醒脑，他没有牛奶了，清咖苦得他皱起了眉头。

他终于把那杯咖啡喝完的时候已经是凌晨四点——他到底在浴室的地板上躺了多久？这个夜晚属于他的部分已所剩不多，他很想睡一觉（尽管他完全不需要睡眠），他的理智告诉他他该去写稿，如果是他的密友——假设他有的话——一定会建议他去医院看看。

他在屋子里漫无目的地转了两圈，拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地在地板上拖曳着。他在自己想出一个答案之前放了满满一缸热水然后泡进去。真的很舒服，他喟叹着，伸手去摸浴室橱柜后边的一个暗格——Thor就算在这个地方住三十年也不会发现这一点。他摸出了一张Thor的照片，上面系着一束看起来很新的金色头发——Loki很容易就能把它们从梳子上捡出来。那张照片大概不是Thor自拍的，他必须得委托什么人，才能拍到他在自由女神像前面拿着一个甜筒摆出自由女神的姿势。他穿着一件有点小的T恤——那是我的T恤傻逼——肌肉差点把胸口撑破，而下面的部分又紧紧地包住了他的腰，Loki有点后悔当初把那件衣服烧掉了。

他烧掉了好几墙照片，只留了这么一张——好吧，还有别的几张——就为了有时候能拿出来对着撸。天啊他真的好悲哀。

Loki一边这么想着一边揉搓着自己的阴茎，它早就立起来了。现在他想象Thor跪在浴缸里给他吹箫——肯定装不下的，这个浴缸撑死只能容纳一个Thor和三个正常成年人——他跪在水里，金色的头发漂浮在水面上，像一些鱼类的尾巴。他会去抓那些头发，他不会弄痛Thor，他要温柔地抚摸他的脑袋，用手指按摩他的头皮，牵引着他把自己含得更深一点。Thor会去尝试玩他的后面，他一定会的，但是Loki不会给他机会，他会把那个又笨又蠢的脑袋从水里拉起来，去吻他永远吐不出好听话的湿漉漉的嘴唇。他捏着那饱满的手臂，和背，和臀部，他的手和Thor的手一起握住他们的阴茎，他们炽热的柱体挤在一起越变越热，热水在他们的身体和手指缝之间激荡，热度几乎要蒸干他们，把他们的皮肤烧融在一起。他们湿乎乎地黏稠地吻着，不停地摩擦彼此，他的龟头甚至会碰到Thor结实的腹肌，结实又柔韧的美妙触感。他们越来越快，不管是舌头还是手还是身体，他们侵蚀着对方，没错，就是这样——

Loki射了，白色的精液在水流里散开。他往后靠在浴缸壁上，边缘垫着他的脖子，他的脑袋往后垂着，黑色的头发上滴下来的水弄湿了地板。

他好像有这么一张照片，是Thor找他要了很久之后他把相机架在浴缸旁边拍的。Thor说他就像奥菲利亚——他完蛋了，真的，永远别想找到他最喜欢的Vans。

他懒洋洋地窝在那一会，今天他泡在水里的时间太多，皮肤已经因为吸水过度而起皱，在他的手指上皱成一团。他把它们捏来捏去，玩着有点幼稚的联想游戏。他的左手食指里有一只大象，而其他的看起来都像什么生物的脑——

脑子。

一样东西从他的脑海里窜过去。

他被一阵毫无预兆的恐慌袭击。他双腿发软，手臂支撑不住从浴缸两侧掉进了水里，他颤抖着，几乎不能呼吸，一些闪亮的光在他脑子里爆开，从里面掉出各式各样的碎片。一个箱子，Thor在和一个俄国佬说话，他喝酒，他拎着箱子跌跌撞撞地冲进公寓，他被一双不友善的眼睛注视，他在看着别人争吵，他很矛盾，他感到内疚，他的头疼了起来……

他视线里的一切都扭曲了，天花板变成融化了的奶油一样可笑的东西，它歪斜着，摇摇欲坠，镜子像达利画作里的那样开始在墙上流来流去。他觉得自己的骨头正被从身体里抽离出去，他要死了吗？

“冷静下来。”一个低沉的有点英国口音的男音在他脑海里响起，“冷静下来，一切都会好的。”

这个声音不停地对他说：“一切都会好的。”开始的几秒他试着反抗。好个屁！我受够了！这他妈都是什么破事！他无声地在脑子里大喊着，但是那个声音太具诱惑性，他慢慢地开始臣服，他感觉依然温暖的水流包裹了他，他觉得困倦，闭上了眼睛。他开始往下沉，去一个很深，很深的安静的地方。

——如大海般寂静，如死亡般深远。

 

这基本上是Thor第一次经历“一觉醒来，发现自己的生活变成了地狱难度”。他猜想应该有一个“当你的生活变得糟糕的时候，它会变得越来越糟糕”定律（也许就是墨菲定律），他在一个冷得刺骨的浴缸里醒来——他还可以假设这是Loki的报复，他“弟弟”一直不是个心胸多宽广的人这点他早就知道了——浴缸周围全是水，他差点滑了一跤。

害他差点滑倒的东西是一张湿掉的照片，他的照片，用看起来同样属于他的金色的头发系着。他对此有一个想法，他本人喜欢这个想法，鉴于他的生活正在变糟，他决定还是不要继续想下去。

他把照片放在了角落里的地板上，这样Loki找到的时候就会以为它是不小心被落在那了。

他还注意到Loki并没有回复他关于讨论箱子的请求，他假设他还在生气，这很常见，没有回复的单方对话，因为无法面对面交流而意外地变得简单了一些。

他运动着背上和腰上的肌肉走了出去。昨天转换之前他有点头疼。不过任何人经历了他经历的事都会头疼的，他还以为这世界上没有什么东西比停电时候的Tony更恐怖呢，但显然Erik·Lehnsherr就是。

他一点都不怕复仇者们知道的他的真名——这一点就足够可怕了。他也不介意他们知道他就是X制药里的Magneto，但他坚持不告诉他们其他的东西——他没有吞吞吐吐，而是翘着嘴角用那种“你们天真又无知，可别给吓坏了”的眼神看着他们。

他承认他是个变种人，在他通过Thor身上的窃听器和新月里的复仇者们对话的时候就承认了。他说：“你们最好来一趟，不然我就会让床柱弯起来把你们的朋友绞死。”为了让这句话更具威胁性，也可能是为了有趣，他将手指间的硬币弹向空中，然后操纵着它扭成小人的形状跳起了踢踏舞。

十几分钟后Steve和Tony赶到——不要把所有鸡蛋放在一个篮子里，好主意——小人已经跳了四支舞，后面的三支半Thor基本上是坐在沙发上喝着酒欣赏的。

他的身体里某个微妙的部分告诉他Erik·Lehnsherr虽不善但没有恶意。不是说他看着可怕其实是个会把路边的小鸟捡起来送回窝内的善心人，而是Thor确定自己和复仇者们的人身安全完全不能引起他的兴趣。

“我想要做一笔交易。”显然早已搞清了他们的身份，Erik喝着香槟用他冷峻的德国口音对Steve说，“我希望你们帮我夺回一样东西。”

“我们不是小偷，或者强盗。”Steve回应，“我们不受雇佣。”

“也讨厌被威胁。”Tony在一边跟着补充。

Erik微微歪过了头，小人从半空中掉下来，啪一声以一枚完整硬币的形态落到桌子上，露出向上的雄鹰（注）。

“那何不把这当成一次合作？”他打了个响指，硬币弹到他手中，他再度像肉食动物一样微笑，“我应该不是唯一一个想让世界免于毁灭的人。”

他绝对调查过他们，因为他只用了一句话就让他们产生了分歧——虽然这种分歧已经多得不值钱了——Steve听到这句话之后明显动摇，露出了“我们该往下听听”的表情，而Tony一开始反对Erik说的任何一个字钻到他们耳朵里。这两个人开始大眼瞪小眼，这时Erik开始继续往下说，Thor注意到Tony（非常不爽）并没有试图打断他。

“我假设你们已经见过了Charles·Xavier，你们知道他拿走了某样东西，我要这件东西。”

他说话像在拿小刀扎别人的手掌，毫不拖泥带水。然后他放缓了语气以表示友好：“我无法独自取回它，我需要专业人士的帮助。”

“它属于你吗？”Thor问道。

然后他发现自己又问了一个错误的问题，因为所有人看向他的目光都略带惊讶。

“不。”Erik笑了。一个真正的笑，而不是野兽试图吓晕猎物。

他说：“它不属于我，它不属于世界上的任何人，它的归宿早就被注定了，那就是彻底的消失。”

Tony挑高一边眉毛，这个表情一般代表着“我又要让你们讨厌我了”：“显然Xavier先生对此有不同的见解。”

Erik盯着Tony，他的危险气息可能是一种本能而不是刻意散发出来，他可能盯着任何人的时候都像一条毒蛇。“是的，我们对此有不同的见解，但我们并不是敌人。”他缓慢地说完，把每一个字拉到足够长，好像在说服自己也相信。

“但他挡在了你的路上。”Tony指出。

“我们不是敌人。”Erik再次强调，然后闭紧嘴巴，显露出绝不继续说下去的意味。

“如果你无法充分地说明这件事，”Steve停顿了一下以显得郑重，“我们无法相信你。”他直视Erik的眼睛，保证他的话完整地传达了他的意思：“Lehnsherr先生，如果你希望我们合作，那你就必须让我们知道一切，否则我们绝不让步。”

Erik转着那枚硬币，它在他的手指间上下翻飞，也许就像他的操控者一样，犹豫着，摇摆着。最终它落下来，安静地躺在Erik的手掌心上。

“成交。”

他握住了硬币：“我不能透露技术细节，因为我自己也并不是很清楚。我能告诉你们的是，那箱子里的东西与变种人有关，它涉及变种人核心基因链，一切试图用人工影响这条基因链的活动都会导致难以想象的后果——我无法解释是什么后果，因为这件事还未真正发生过，Charles对此有一些预测，如果你们够幸运能逮到他的话可以问问——不，如果X制药真的使用了这项技术，那么这个世界绝对不是现在这样。我们只是激活，这是技术问题……总之，那个箱子牵涉到变种人和人类双方的命运，如果它被某些人得到——”他的喉结滑动了一下，“Bomb。”

“就我所知，目前有三伙人在追着这只箱子，如果它在我或者Charles手上，那么暂时是安全的。但另外一伙人，他们很危险。我说这话并不是为了危言耸听。”他将外套搭在胳膊上，站起来，“就让我们言止于此，先生们，我必须要走了。等你们做了决定，请让我知道。”他离开沙发，一张银色的金属卡片在他离开房间的时候滑进了Steve的上衣口袋里。

Erik笃定他们会接受，这点让Tony十分、十分不爽。

一个不爽的Tony是十分难对付的，Thor在处理洗碗槽里的空杯子和料理台上的酒精炉时想。倒不是说他会造成多大破坏，就这一点而言他相当像个成年人——也就这一点了。当他意识到他们确实会接受Erik的提议，不只因为Steve想这么做，而是他自己也认可的时候，他变成了一个24小时的蜂鸣器，不管你去不去听都一直以精准的且让人厌烦的频率响着嗡鸣，“离他远点”，嗡嗡嗡，“我讨厌他”，嗡嗡嗡，“我们才是世界之王”，嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡。

这种状况的出现频率是“够了，别再来了”，使得他们之中有一个人专门认领了这项任务。Steve把Tony从桌子上扯起来，又防止他整个朝后黏在沙发靠背上。他抓着Tony的肩膀，逼迫他至少撑住自己的身体，各种源源不绝的抱怨和诅咒从那个歪七扭八的身体里冒出来之后变成了一大串模糊不清的句子。他们之中的大多数很早就放弃去听清Tony大部分时候到底在说些什么（除了Bruce，他和Tony会用另一种大家同样听不懂的科学家行话交流，并且他脾气好得跟菩萨一样）。

“Tony。”Steve左右移动着以使自己的视线对上Tony那张在半空中摆来摆去的脸。

“Tony。”他坚定得就像Tony不理他他就会这么叫他直到世界末日，事实上他真的有可能这么做。

“说。”Tony用一只支在桌上的手支撑着自己即将软烂成一团泥巴的脑袋，“我在听。”

“我们都承诺过即使不再参与这件事，也会关注它的进展，因为这件事确实和人们的安全有关。”Steve摆出了事实，他旁边的Tony只是摇晃着脑袋，像是在垂死挣扎——他很可能就是在垂死挣扎，因为这件事一开始就注定了，Steve制定计划，当他计划要做什么事的时候，没人能阻止他。

Tony也不想阻止他，事实上他很赞成。他只是非常讨厌Erik·Lehnsherr那种好像已经把他们攥在掌心里的自得。

“我讨厌他。”他再一次宣布，然后投入到了怎样夺回箱子的讨论中。

Steve按照卡片上的号码打通了电话，无人接听，他们的邮箱却突然在同一时间收到了邮件——大受冒犯的Tony跳起来吐出了一串惊人的脏话——里面有所有他们可以想到的和箱子有关的事，以及几个相关人员的资料。然后电话接通了，Erik在那头因为Tony对于电子产品领域主权被侵犯的怒骂发出低沉的笑声。

“我必须要提醒你们，”他在Steve把电话换成免提之后才说，“Charles本人也是一个变种人，他是个心灵控制者。他还能读心，直接和你的脑子说话。他的能力并不成熟，只要意志力够强就能抵抗。”他停顿，然后，“祝你们幸运。”

他匆匆地挂断了电话，就像要躲避什么人。

“我需要确认一下，并不是说我不相信你，但Steve我还是要确认一下——因为我有病你懂的——我们不是在为Erik·Lehnsherr工作对吧？”

Steve做了他最擅长的一件事。他直视Tony的眼睛：“不。我们为自己工作。我们所做的一切都是出于我们的责任感。”

“去把这些读完吧。”他说了这句话当做昨天的结尾。Tony满意地点了头。他们中的大多数可能都需要一点酒精，但这其中不包括Thor。

从见到Erik起Thor就开始头疼，他怀疑是Loki宿醉的缘故，他并不是特别清楚这种事会不会在转换中保留下来。他没有告诉他的伙伴，因为知道他得到的唯一建议会是“去喝点酒”。但是今天这种头疼已经彻底消失了，Loki去看了医生吗？他假设是不会的。希望他没有去吃那些过期的止痛药。

除了Loki会宿醉之外，他们的身体一直都异常的健康。Thor有自己曾经骨折的印象，却没有任何被迫留在医院过夜的记忆——Loki会疯掉——他猜自己该感谢的是现代科技，说不定还有Tony，他是最可能往Thor脖子上扎一针的人。

昨天他花了一整个下午去读那些资料，太过专注，以致忘了给Loki带咖啡——不可原谅，他能想象他传言中的弟弟挑高一边眉毛对自己说着。他对于构想Loki的形象这点有点过分上心了。他只有几张照片，Loki毫无意外地拒绝给他影像，而且他不爱出门——这个城市值得在夜晚光顾的地方也确实没有多。他总是假设Loki在美术馆或者博物馆之类地方的样子，站在射灯刻意投出的模糊灯光之外，站在玻璃天顶下，阳光落下来，洒在他半边苍白的脸上，照亮他绿色的眼睛，透明和深沉，如翡翠和湖水。

——这个比喻显然过分矫情，会让Loki露出讽刺的微笑，或者让Tony拧着兰花指把他叫成“你这个死基佬”。

事实上Loki会流连的地方只有酒吧而已。他们谈过类似的事，生活在一起就会有许多事不得不谈。“我不介意清理你用过的保险套，但是如果你的女伴要在这待到晚上的话，你要负责将她灭口。”Loki这样写道，Thor觉得有点好笑，他吸引很多女孩子，但从来没被女孩子吸引过，有一部分原因是他当时总是投入在自己扮演的角色里。他在后面写上：“对你来说也是如此。”

“不是‘她’。是‘他’，不是‘她’。”Loki这样回应，“放心，我会让你甚至意识不到‘他’存在过。”

Thor从来没问过是不是有个“他”存在，或者有多少个“他”存在，他从来不去问，这有点……这尴尬的要命。

他想到了那张系着金发的照片，也许，总有一天，他会问问这件事。他只是对于到“总有一天”的长度有点不确定。他确定的是这天终究会来的。

因为他们就在这里，无法分离。

Steve和他们约定的碰面时间是下午，这意味着那时候他们必须都已经十分熟悉那些资料。Thor尝试着在纸上画出了一个关系网，用蓝色表示普通人，红色表示变种人，黑色表示未知的那些。黑色的面积显然有些大，而他之前遇到过的Azezal，居然也是一个变种人，Erik给出的资料显示他的能力和瞬间移动有关。很酷啊，Thor由衷赞叹，要在内急的情况下憋住别瞬移去厕所绝对需要一些定力。

他提前到了新月，吃午餐，复习资料，完善他的网格。如果他能在电脑上做这件事会简单很多，他很确信Tony早就弄好了一份类似的东西。但这是他思考问题的方式，他喜欢笔迹延展开的时候新内容被清晰地填充进去的感觉，就和他满意这个世界的程度差不多。

比约定时间更早，Tony挥舞着他的牛逼哄哄高科技平板电脑冲进来，对其他人都没到和Thor已经到了没有表现丝毫惊讶。他把那个充满精密零件的小玩意扔到桌上，发出了惊人的“啪”一声，Coulson从柜台后面抬起头来对他怒目而视。

“我有一个屌爆了的主意。”Tony双手张开，指向天空，摆出经典的Stark姿势。

他得意洋洋，哼着歌把自己摔进沙发里。他的手指和Thor的笔一样不停地划来划去，直到其他人到达，他们开始谈论，先是打趣一会，Clint拿来饮料，被Bruce拒绝，后者坚持要喝花草茶，而Coulson居然真的有在卖。

Thor自发去帮复仇者们买Coulson拒绝出售的啤酒——他称贩售此类物品会毁掉他的品味——而且他们是这个世界上唯一愿意喝他买来的啤酒的人，因为Loki不喝——仅仅是因为Loki不喝。

没有别人了。

有那么一会他突然感觉到了孤独，他一直以为自己比Loki更能适应这个世界，因为他有朋友，他在活动，他亲近这个世界的阳光和云和雨水和马路和橱窗和一切好或不好的东西，而他并不是真的那么融入这里，他只是比Loki更靠近这个世界一点。仅有一点。

但一辆出租车从他身边疯狂驶过溅起污水的时候他又觉得他真的爱这个世界，他感受到这种爱意的次数多得他自己都觉得有点不正常——路边的LED屏在播放广告，形形色色的人们在街道上穿梭，情侣在接吻，狗在看猫打瞌睡，路边小店里传出电视节目和交谈的声音，汽车碾过柏油马路，着风衣的美女们穿着令人钦佩的短裙和高跟鞋，鞋跟砸在地上，发出有节奏的哒哒哒。

纽约从不缺少喧嚣，他却总是能从这样的场景里捕捉到寂静，它们就藏在这个世界的表象之下。他怀疑自己如此热爱这个地方，只是为了离那寂静更远一点。而它就在他的脚下，静静地等待着他。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “好吧，我犯了个错误。我不该不给自己留门。现在，给我找个通道，我要进去。”

他感到世界在他眼前渐渐成型，它们被一小块一小块地拼接起来，交错，折叠，抬升，穿插，最终汇集成了影像——一开始不是那么清晰，有点像信号不好的电视画面，随后杂音和波纹都减少了，只是在水下似的有点晃悠和模糊——

“操！”Loki从水里弹起来，他鼻子和眼睛里往外流着水，喉咙因为猛烈爆发的咳嗽而疼痛。他艰难地爬出浴缸，扯下浴巾，一边擦干身体一边走向衣柜，在地板上留下了一长串水痕。

这不是Thor第一次不小心让他的蠢脑袋掉进水里，也不会是最后一次。Loki觉得他们又有必要好好“谈谈”了。

随后他发现自己的头已经不疼了，事实上他感觉非常好，脑袋很完整，思路很清晰，使他想起自己昨天晚上痛苦的模样都觉得有点好笑。他拿起了岛台上的咖啡和三明治，然后靠在沙发上——他告诉Thor不能在沙发上吃东西，可他自己经常这么干。他的两条长腿架在Thor从跳蚤市场搬回来的咖啡桌上，一些三明治的碎屑掉到他身上然后落进沙发的空隙，而他完全没去思考要怎么清理。他觉得轻松又愉快，甚至有点想打开电视看极端无聊的肥皂剧或选秀节目。

他的手机阻止了他。

这很罕见。Loki希望他的一切必要社会交往都可以通过网络完成，而且他确实在这么做。他爱信息时代，不用面对面而是可以用虚伪的文字沟通。而那些原始的玩意，电话，还有手机，他恨它们——从来不考虑你在干什么或者你想不想听或者你是不是正吊在一座摩天大楼外面快要死了，就是响起，打断所有你正在做的事或者正在尝试的逃避，逼迫你张开嘴，吐出声音。

他从外套里扒拉出了他的手机，但是他没接，他就静静地坐在那。一个他没有保存的号码，他想，也许是电话广告，向你吹嘘这间投资公司在大崩盘时期的丰功伟绩。他打算就这么坐着直到那个人放弃，但是他头脑里面的另一个部分又告诉他如果他不接起来那么这个电话永远不会停止。

他最终还是把手机贴到了耳边。按下接听键之后是好一阵沉默——其实很短，Loki在其间快速地虚构了待会可能传过来的声音，比如变态的喘息或者女人的尖叫或者更夸张一点——Thor的声音。

他知道Thor的声音听起来什么样，他当然知道，那个傻大个有一大盒自拍录像带呢。他对于被电波转码过的Thor的声音绝对称得上熟悉，超过他实实在在谈话过的其他人。

在他决定要挂电话的时候里面传出了声音：“是Loki·Odinson先生吗？”

“是的我是。”Loki脑子里那个刚刚提醒过他的警铃开始响了。这个声音他听过。

对方又沉默了一会。“我是John。”他说。Loki在脑子里搜寻了一会，然后，一束细小的电流窜过，他发出了声音：“啊，你是Bobby的……朋友。”

“是的我是。”那个男孩显然知道他空白里本来准备填充的话，他听起来有些艰涩但十分果断，“Bobby他……出现了一些状况，你是他通讯录里我唯一知道的人。”

……这一定是“那些拨出电话的最烂理由”之一。Loki很有冲动让他直接打给911，但这未免太无情了，至少他不会在需要出声的交流里说这些。

那个男孩的声线颤抖了一下。“拜托了。”Loki想象着他无意识地抓着自己乱糟糟的金发说拜托了的样子，“他需要帮助，我们无处可去。”

Loki吐出了很长的一口气。他开始做一件让自己后悔的事：“你知道地址吗？”

“是的我知道。”

“过来吧。”

他挂断电话，为自己不合时宜的善心懊悔了一会，换上鞋准备去买一些食物——他不像Thor以为的那样连逛便利店都要盛装出席，他也会套上满是傻逼渡渡鸟或者海绵宝宝的家居服，把略长的黑头发用可耻的彩色皮筋随便扎成辫子。但Thor并不需要知道，Loki希望他不要那么在意同居人的形象，这样会让他觉得稍微轻松一点。

感受Thor对他的兴趣会给他带来一种奇异的怪诞感，尤其是在他还会拿着Thor的照片打手枪的时候。

他买了三人份的沙拉和汉堡，他发现Coulson无论出产什么食物速度都快得惊人——可能他也是个政府特工。在做这一系列事的过程中他又难以避免地运用起了他的想象力，他开始想象Bobby血迹斑斑地出现在他的门口，或者他失忆了，或者更糟一点变成了一具——一个活生生的人从他的生命中消逝，Loki尝试着去感受了一下，他并未感觉到任何情绪波动，也许是这些幻想太缺乏实感。

如果换成Thor——

原本像原生生物一样肆意摊开的幻想蜷缩了起来。他不愿意去想象任何Thor发生意外的事，他和Thor，这就是他的世界，一套已经建立起来的运行的法则，他也许不甚满意，却不愿意发生任何事情去打破它。他从未让除了Thor的任何人这么离自己这么近过，他不是指物理上的，而是，私人生活的距离，那些混在一起的衣服，共用的梳子，他们分别添置的家具，还有他的小秘密。也许那间屋子包容的东西确实荒诞，但那就是他的容身之所，他的归处，一个可以称为家的地方。

事实上——他只能这么想想，并且就算只是想想也不会对自己承认——在接收转换这件事之后，他就有点依赖了。

他总是试图离活着的人和吵闹和正在运行的东西更远一点，他拒绝亲密关系，因为他想到那些亲密关系会带来的东西就头疼，比如信任，比如互相依靠，暴露自我的同时难以掩盖任何缺点和必须面对这类关系有一天终于崩溃的恐惧。但转换让他的借口和理由全部失效，他别无选择，不得不去信任和依靠一个人。

他必须去接近他一直恐惧，可又无法不渴求的东西。他可以欺骗自己这不是软弱，只是命运逼着他妥协，而他的欲望又刚好与妥协的方向一致。

他想如果他收容Bobby和他的火辣小（前）男友是个错误的决定，那么Thor的那些咖啡和三明治和字条还有偶尔会出现在咖啡桌上贴着“惊喜”标签但大部分时候都烂透了的玩意，翻译过来就是Thor所有的试图把他，一个很可能是反社会者的人，和一个他永远只能看见其衰败灰暗模样的世界联系起来的行为，它们要付很大一部分责任。

或者他这么做的原因就是Thor本身。

它们，他，像冬日的暖风或静夜的灯光，但是得了吧，他不会承认的。

他得以把这些让人羞耻的念头从他的脑子里驱赶出去，静静等待直到他的对讲机响了，镜头上出现那个男孩——John，或者，Loki依稀记得他有这么一个外号，Pyro——的脸，他看起来竭力保持镇定却掩盖不了惊惶失措。Loki让他上来，Loki听着他走到门口，Loki打开门。

——Bobby，拎着一提八听啤酒，说：“你好。”

“我以为你死了。”Loki把自己的语气控制在冷漠而不是恼怒。所以你们很好，很健康，没有肠穿肚烂，还能喝酒不用担心会从下面漏出来。所以你们该死地上这来干嘛？没钱开房到我这来找免费地方打炮吗？

他还是侧过身让他们进来。Bobby很有礼貌，他甚至有点过于拘谨，小心地从Loki身体空隙往后张望着。Loki明白他在找什么，他说：“我哥哥今晚不在家。”那个叫John的就完全和他相反，他一进来就大大咧咧地扫视了屋子一整周，目光在看到那张单人床的时候停了下来，然后他吹出了一个完美的尾音上吊的口哨。

“所以，”他用怪里怪气的声音说，“你有个‘哥哥’。”

Loki对着他讽刺又不屑地笑了。

“是的，现在，过来坐下，小屁孩。”

他也从岛台后面搬了一把椅子过来坐下。那两个男孩坐在他的沙发上，Loki注意到他们都脏兮兮的，衣衫破烂，裸露出来的皮肤上满是污渍和擦痕。也许他该让他们先洗个澡——洗澡，他突然想起，浴室，和那张昨天失去意识前他没来得及放回原处的Thor的照片。如果Thor看到了——操！

Bobby忙着打开袋子拿出啤酒。John抬起头和Loki对视以显得他并没有在气势上输给对方，但他并不是一个很好的伪装者，卸去了一开始的防备之后，那些惊慌和恐惧开始从他的眼角和抿紧的嘴唇上泄露出来。Loki敲了敲扶手。

“你们有什么想对我解释的吗？”

“这有点……难以置信，听起来很荒诞。那天我们离开Targget's Diner之后……”Bobby说着，被打断。

“他是个蠢货。”

“别叫我蠢货，我救了你的命。”

“谢了，我不需要，这事本来很简单，是你搞砸了。”

“所以呢，我应该怎么做，让你被报纸下面的炸弹炸死或者让他们给你脖子上再来一针？我不会丢下你一个人的。”

“没错，大圣人，优等生，这就是你该做的事，我早就变异了，不在乎再来一点。‘我不会丢下你一个人的’，我们16岁第一次睡过之后你就是这么说的，而我的答案也没变，那就是……”

Loki保证自己的声音大得足以吸引他们的注意力，“够了。”他说，“我对你们怎么搞到一起和具体是怎么搞的一点兴趣都没有。规矩点，女孩们，对我解释。”

两个男孩互相瞪了一阵，然后John妥协地移开了目光。Bobby开始试着说明：“有一些人，他们在追我们……一开始是John。他们在我们，别瞪我，在我们的房子里放了炸药，我们逃出来了，然后发现有人在监视我们，好像不只一伙人，我们开始逃，试着躲起来，但是其中一伙能追踪John的……生物信息。”他略带陌生地吐出这个词。“我们被找到了，John和他们打了起来，用‘他们的方式’。我不太插得上手，所以我能看见有个人拿着针管靠近John，然后。”

他捋起自己的衣袖，露出小臂上那个明显的针孔，苦笑了一下。John在他旁边因为看到那个针孔而猛地握紧了拳头。

Loki挑高眉毛，很高：“显然你既没有变成绿色，也没有突然长出两倍腹肌和四倍跑速。”

那两个男孩惊诧地对视一眼。你……不记得了？”John谨慎地，摸索式地问道。他举起手掌，大拇指和食指轻轻一撮，一小团火焰凭空出现在他的手掌上，然后随着他的动作变幻着形状和颜色。

“哦，火。”Loki说。他想起来了，这个名副其实的火辣小子。他怎么会没想起这件事？也许他昨天真的受了脑损伤，也许那个小个子对他做了什么——一些东西在他的记忆下面涌动，他深呼吸了一下，试图理清思绪。

“所以，你们是变种人。”

他看向Bobby：“而你不会恰好是个能改变别人记忆的家伙吧？”

Bobby摇摇头：“我不是。”他从一堆啤酒里拿出一听来，接着握住，一层薄冰由他手掌的方向开始逐渐蔓延，最终结成了一个厚厚的冰疙瘩——一听冰疙瘩啤酒，冻在他的咖啡桌上。

然后John操纵着那团火焰包围了啤酒罐，冰在火焰的温暖下融化，而火焰也因被冰吸取了温度而缩小。最终它们都消失了，只剩下一个完整的啤酒罐，还有一滩化开的水顺着桌子的边缘滴到地毯上。

“太棒了。”Loki假惺惺地鼓着掌，“现在你们要在我的客厅里演奏冰与火之歌了。”他正试着不要为了那块虽然不值钱但却是他买来的地毯烦心，那会让他太像个女主人。

John立刻跳了起来。“少给老子阴阳怪气！”他冲着Loki大吼，Bobby立刻试着拉住他，而Loki无动于衷。

“为什么你们被追踪？别试着骗我，你的男朋友是个好人，我可不是。我收容你们，我需要知道我可能会面对什么。”

Bobby也转向了John，后者全身紧绷着站在那，那种恐惧，Loki注意到，极其深刻的恐惧，瞬间就在他身上蔓延开了。

“因为箱子。”

“什么箱子？”Loki和Bobby同时问道。

“一个箱子，他们觉得我拿了，或者他们至少觉得我知道它在哪。但是操他妈的我真的不知道，我……”他烦躁地抓了抓头发，另一只手无意识地捏紧衣角。他在Bobby的补充下断断续续地讲了一个和“从医院偷出来的神秘药物”及“突然出现的西装男”有关的故事。“X制药一直在追我，他们不想要钱，他们只想抓住我。我不知道他们想干嘛，也许是要把我抓去解剖。”

他咽了一口口水，Bobby拍了拍他的大腿。他继续说：“但那是在我碰到那个男人之前。我跟他说过话之后，突然所有人都以为箱子在我手上。他说他可以帮我。我不相信他，我怎么可能会？我试着逃跑，但是他很可怕。我知道他也是个变种人，他说话时候的感觉，就好像他已经把手伸到你脑子里来了——你懂吗？把你的脑浆绞成一团浆糊然后拿去浇花什么的。我逃走了。”

“那个男人，他的名字该不会刚好是，”Loki发誓那种“有什么东西涌进了他的脑子里”的感觉太过真实，可能这件事确实正在物理层面上发生。他一个一个音节地把那个名字说出来，“Charles·Xavier？”

他看着John突然瞪大的眼睛，他的牙齿无意识地咬紧，手指捏紧，肌肉蓄势待发，他正准备随时跳起来把Loki烧成火球。我需要冷静，Loki想，他无视John神经紧绷的动作，扶着又开始隐隐作痛的脑袋走向了浴室。

这就是所有他在看到浴缸对面墙壁上那张Thor留下的写满了与箱子和脑和Charles和Erik相关事宜的纸条之前所经历的事。

 

Thor做了一个梦。

这很奇怪。他理应没有任何做梦的机会，他的意识和Loki的意识出现的间隙很短，短到不足以使Loki在浴缸里溺死。他不睡觉。而当Loki在这个世界上活动的时候，他不知道自己正处于什么状态，那不像睡眠，如果要说的话，反而更像是死了——被拔掉电源的机器。他应该彻彻底底地消失，他的存在不再存在，但他做了一个梦。

略显荒谬，当他想到那些巨石垒成的城墙和五彩颜色的步道。那看起来就像什么电影里的场景，好莱坞，或者梦工厂和皮克斯。它们看起来又荒谬又真实，荒谬来自于那超出人想象的恢弘和伟大，真实则来自他行走其间时莫名的熟悉感。他穿过四方形的广场和两旁阵列着巨大雕像的空廊，不时有身着奇怪古代服饰的人从他身边经过。他们无一例外朝他微笑，有几个少女的眼神里甚至还带着春情。而他只是急急地朝前走着，他穿着盔甲，还披着蠢透了的披风——就算Thor自认没什么时尚品味，他也认为这装扮老土到了有点好笑的地步。他不是很清楚自己为什么要走或是要走去哪，一种冲动驱使着他，他就这么焦急地离开了人群，走向更高和更空旷的地方。

梦到这里就结束了。他的转换和往日没什么不同，泡在温暖的浴缸水里，暖融融的触感抚慰着他的每一个毛孔，渗进他皮肤的皱褶里使人安心。他第一个注意到的是浴缸对面的墙壁上空空如也，然后他才想起那个梦。

房间乱成一团，这可不多见，即使再忙Loki也总是会分出心神收拾。几个食品包装袋散落在咖啡桌上，岛台后面的椅子被搬到了沙发边，地毯上还有一块明显的湿痕。他在沙发上找到Loki随手丢弃在那的字条，上面潦草地写着：“有客人来过。”然后用大字写上：“我们晚点再谈。”

他视此为一个良好开端的信号，自欺欺人或者不是都好。

他在收拾房间的过程中一直思考着Loki居然会有客人来访这件事。匆匆离开的客人没有留下任何痕迹，让Thor很难猜测他/她们身份为何。他当然觉得那不会是男友，呃，男友“们”，或者炮友，他们没必要在这些事上互相隐瞒，Thor也相信自己会提前看出蛛丝马迹——他好歹是个勉强合格的骗子。他只是觉得惊讶，Steve走进他的公寓楼都能让他受到冲击，Loki却轻易地为“陌生人”——至少，对Thor来说是——打开家门。

他活在两个世界中，其中一个属于他的复仇者伙伴们，属于会供应含酒精饮料的咖啡店，属于所有他骗过的对象和他因此必须接触的一切，而另一个世界很小，它是如此的狭小，以至于只能容纳两个人——他和Loki。区别只是，他能享受一个正常的生活，而Loki却只能孤独地待在夜色里。他一度为此愧疚，但Loki告诉他他不必在意，他告诉Thor自己喜欢黑夜。显然Loki的生活并不是Thor想象的那样，显然除了Thor之外他还有一些非常亲近的人，Thor却从未听闻。这其实很公平不是吗，他在Loki不知道的时候做着Loki不知道的事，和Loki不知道的人说话聊天，而Loki也理应得到相等的权利。

但Thor没有办法不觉得被背叛，他告诉自己这是不对的，他不该这么想，可他确实感受到了。

也许在构筑Loki的形象这件事上，他消耗了太多空想。

毕竟他的“兄弟”从来没有给过任何承诺。

那张照片已经不见了，也许Loki把它放回了原处。而神秘的客人消失得很彻底，就像他/他们从来没存在过。

Thor觉得他们还是得谈谈这件事，从打开那个箱子的那一刻起Loki已经被卷进来了，这需要保密，而且很危险，而Tony在如何进行上提出的点子毫无例外地让这件事更危险了一些。

“我们不去找Charles·Xavier。”他得意地说，“让他来找我们。”

当一个心灵控制者想要隐藏踪迹的时候，他一般都能成功。当然“一般”绝对不是一个可以用来定义Tony和他的工作伙伴的词，他们可以入侵这个城市的任何一个监视摄像头，他们可以搞到政府级别的软件来建立一个人脸分辨和识别系统，他们可以利用高科技和牛逼到不行的设备来追踪Charles，但他们不这么干。

“那是制服男们的做法，太蠢啦。走一步想三步伙计们，我们是骗子，这就是我们为什么走捷径——因为我们喜欢。”Tony一边用他的木马程序在各个留言板散播“我吃了X制药的试验药品我发生了一些变化”的讯息一边说个不停。

普通的木马程序无法胜任这项工作，它会因为太单一和模式化被迅速识破。所以Tony造出了一个高级的木马，它能使用方言和网络流行语，能根据事先输入的性格模板对留言进行回复，它还能根据留言板的氛围进行自适应调整和躲避网络监察——他们所有人，除了Coulson，都在担心Tony造出了一个人工智能。

这样的钓鱼不会马上就收到效果，所以他们先准备第二步和第三步：等Charles被引诱上门之后他们该怎么办？

Clint对着他的照片咂着嘴：“看这牛津出来的小身板，他能搬动的最重的东西应该就是烧瓶了吧。”其实他自己也没多壮，但是他们都清楚Clint相当能打并且他在投掷东西上有精灵级别的精准度。

“我觉得暴力不是一个好方法。”Steve平静发声，算是打断了Clint的幻想。“我打算和他好好谈谈。就像你们一样，我并不完全相信Erik·Lehnsherr。”

他收到了Tony一个大大的微笑作为鼓励。

“有人回复我了。”Tony说。他把屏幕转过来，按下一个键。从各个留言板汇集来的信息雪花一样在屏幕上爆开，隐藏在木马后的收集程序正在逐一分析和比对。“哇哦，看来X制药的反应挺快。”他又敲击了几个键，“来吧来吧，删掉一些，但是总会有更多的被人们看到。‘互联网上的东西从不消失’，你们还有得学呢。”

“行了，别嗑药啦Tony。”Clint挥舞着那张照片，“你有什么对付心灵控制者的点子吗？”

“没——有——”Tony大声说。

“你应该去问Bruce，我只是个可怜的机械天才。”他挥舞着平板电脑一边跳着扭动的舞步一边挪向柜台。Coulson看起来随时会掏出电击枪。

“关于这一点。”Bruce拿出了那份Erik·Lehnsherr给他们的关于Charles·Xavier的详细资料，里面包含许多难以看懂的数据。他扶了扶眼睛，开始就Charles的能力做出详细说明。他的声音有一点缺乏起伏变化，没有停顿的时候听起来会像信号受阻的广播或者佛经。他在一次次被Clint打断的时候很好脾气地微笑着，但是没人会想去面对真正生气的Bruce，没人。

他的团队，每个人都复杂，有故事，当他们聚在一起的时候，他们有分歧和纷争，但他们清楚彼此的底限且互相尊重。Thor敢说，他们是最好的团队。

“我也这么认为。”一个声音在他的意识中温和地响起。

“镇定点。”在他猛地跳起来之后那个声音迅速说着，“这和你的兄弟有关。Thor·Odinson先生，我试图不牵涉到你的伙伴而只和你谈这件事。”

他四下扫了一眼，他的伙伴们都用奇怪的眼神看着他。“你怎么了？”他们问道，Clint还特别问：“是痔疮吗？”

“哦我只是，”他因为要在同伴面前撒谎而格外拙劣地别开了视线，“我有点想吃冰激凌。”

他在Tony和Clint对他说“给我也带一个，我要草莓/蓝莓味”的时候匆匆走出了新月。那个声音，Charles·Xavier在指引着他，他是个该死的读心者，Thor终于体会到了，他知道所有你不想让任何人知道的东西，然后他就借此操纵你。

但Charles并没有表现得像个敌人，他连一点威胁的意思都没有表现出来。当Thor在一个三岔路口搞错方向的时候，他还体贴地为他指出了最近的标志物。他顺着那条街道往前走的时候突然意识到这通向Loki常去的一间家庭餐厅，他没去过那，他记得那个名字，Loki提到过。他在一个路口停下来等待红灯，再穿过两条街就是Targget's Diner，前面有个还算大的街心公园，因为市政规划部门里某些人的脑子被门夹了，四周全是环形车道，必须走地下通道才能到达。

公园里新架起了一些脚手架，一块很大的方板被装在最高处。从Thor的角度只能看见这块方板的背面，一块LED屏，他猜测。这是什么时候安在那的？这个念头从他的脑海里一闪而过。接着他几乎是小跑着踏上往地下通道的楼梯，Charles在他的脑子里告诉他不用急。

他就在那。当Thor走出位于路那边的入口的时候，他看到的是个穿着松垮外套，不适宜地坐在空旷的街心公园正中，在正午阳光下喂鸽子的年轻男人。他抬起那张一部分埋在黑色围巾里的脸，看起来比照片上还要年轻——他微笑了一下，说：“谢谢。”

“抱歉。”他随即说，“当我能和人面对面说话的时候我一般不会用我的能力，但是我还不太适应……”他把剩下的碎面包渣全部扔进鸽群里，那些贪婪的鸟类咕咕叫着扎做一团。

“我遇到你弟弟，”他在Thor整理出一个问题前开口，“在地狱火。我并不是有意窥探他，当人们想得太大声的时候，我很难不听到。”他敲了敲自己的侧额，露出略带歉意的笑容。他看起来毫无恶意，Thor思考着，他并不那么箭拔弩张，也许就像Erik说的那样他和Charles并不是敌人，只是对事情的看法有所不同。

“你的‘兄弟’，他正将自己置于危险的境地。”Charles这样说着，不带任何威胁意味。

Thor瞬间紧绷的动作并没有超出他的预料，他继续：“他有自己的打算，Odinson先生。而我必须要说的是，他打算做的是一件会带来麻烦的事，我不知他是否告知了你——”他停顿了一会，读到了Thor脑海里翻腾的东西：“显然他并没有。你的兄弟比你想象得危险很多，Thor。你也知道你们并不真的是兄弟，他对事情的看法和你不同，而你也没办法改变他。”

他在Thor（脑海中的）激烈反应下闭了嘴，从外套口袋里掏出一张东西。

那就是所有Thor在看到那张被他写满了种种关于箱子和脑的解释而Loki只用粗笔写上了“谎言”的纸条之前所经历的事。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我必须承认，规则已经超过了我本身的力量，即使是我也无法撼动它——因为他妈的我这个天才一手促成了这一切。”

“他不会相信你的。”Loki说。

“并且试图说服他来达到制衡我的目的是非常非常愚蠢的，他信任我，Loki和Thor，我们密不可分，我们分享几乎所有的东西——除了性格（Character）。”

他的嗓音里带着恶毒的甜蜜：“我很遗憾，Charles，我是个比你更好的谎话精。”

电话那头传来Charles·Xavier的低笑声，他并不愤怒，顶多有一些失望。

“我不知道你为什么要这么做，这完全是损人不利己。”

“也许我只是要我想要的。”

Loki的声音同时从电话里和不远处的地下通道入口传来。他体态修长，衣装笔挺，绿金两色的围巾看似随意实则精心地搭在颈边，如同面临宴会的开场，皮鞋锃亮，踏过通往地面的楼梯，发出空旷的回声。

“抓到你了。”他将手机贴在耳边，拎着一把长柄黑伞，站在读心者的面前。

Charles笑了，八颗牙齿的标准Charles笑容。“你毫无疑问是个变数，我甚至没察觉到你。”他敲了敲自己的脑门。

“并没有你以为的那么难。凡人做事皆有规律可循，你也有。你有规律，你有必须遵守的法则，你们都有。”他假笑着，路灯投下的白光照亮他额头和鼻梁的挺拔轮廓，还有间断开阖的薄唇，“我没说错，是吗？”

Charles看着他，他张开了嘴，眉间皱起了一些细小了纹路。过了一会声音才从那张嘴里冒出来：“你知道多少？”

“你来告诉我，读心者。”

Loki抬头看了看Charles背后那个已经安装完毕还没来得及通电的巨大LED屏，评价道：“无趣。”

他转过身，长柄伞支在地上，像柄拐杖。他站在Charles坐着的长凳边，这里能取得正对Targget's Diner的良好视野，勉强看清侍者在落地窗后面来回穿梭。他指着那个金色头发的女孩：“那是你妹妹是吗？”

“我必须要说你做了很多功课，并且取得了令人赞赏的成果。”

“事实上，Thor和他的同事们发现了这一点，而我恰好见过她——顺带一提她对于你提出帮她作弊这一点十分不满。”

“有时候我们明知不该如此却偏偏还是这么做了，因为爱——Raven不是我亲妹妹，可我爱她，不只爱情使人愚蠢，亲情有时候也如此。”

“现在你试着用亲情的筹码来说服我了。”Loki懒洋洋地眨了一下他那双在夜色下变得更深和难以看透的绿眼睛。

他的嘴角往上扯了扯，在黑夜的布景中化作了一个不怀好意的笑容。

“也许我应该杀了她。”

读心者的手指在过长的衣袖下弹动了一下。“这个世界是有规则的，Loki，你不可能随便就杀掉某人。”

“我确实不能随便杀掉‘某人’，但是你妹妹，她不是‘某人’。”

Loki看着Charles偏了偏头好不让自己的表情过于明显得暴露在灯光之下。他像只餍足的猫，他不需要是个读心者都能看出Charles正在震惊和恐惧之中，他正试图用他那个了不起的脑子来暂时操纵Loki，把他洗成一无所知的白痴什么的，再一次。

他又一次转身，风衣的下摆微微浮起。他纤长而有力的手扶上了Charles的肩膀，骨节陷进了柔软老旧的衣料中，他弯下了腰，贴心地将嘴唇附在Charles的耳边，声音温柔得要命，像正在凝固，还带着温度的树脂，浸润了香甜的蜜色，被黏住的昆虫即使挣扎也只是徒劳。

“你一定知道我想干什么。”

他的另一只手松开了一直握着的伞柄，原本一直藏在那的锐利金属光芒一闪而过，消失在Charles胸前。刀刃切开脂肪和肌肉，从骨头的缝隙间滑过，然后迅速没入第四和第五根肋骨之间。

“规则是为你而设的，不是为我。”他握着刀柄，轻轻转动，没有血液溅到他的风衣上，它们只是在Charles胸口洇开暗色的痕迹，“而你，也不是‘某人’。”

Charles的一只手抓住了正在搅动自己心脏的手腕，五根苍白的指头无力地搭在那。他虚弱濒死，却仍然毫无愤怒，面带笑意，几近无声的句子从他失去血色的嘴唇里冒出来：“Loki，你挑起了战争。”

“是的，我这么干了。”

他松开手，Charles的身体无声地歪倒在长椅上。他回身弯下腰捡起伞，将它撑开，动作优雅，表情却有点苦恼，好像只是一个从宴会半途离开的绅士在为屋檐外突至的绵绵细雨发愁。黑色的布覆盖伞骨，挡在身前，遮住了他的大半身躯，然后他才走回去，小心翼翼地在伞后捏住刀柄将它拔出来，鲜血全喷在了伞布上，染出奇怪的形状然后向下流去，只有几滴溅到了他的袖口。

他细心地用伞盖住Charles的头和身体，使他的尸体不至于在纽约的夜里受冻。然后他踢了踢凳子下面，皮箱的一角从长凳另一头露出来，他踏着步子走过去，伴随着血液滴滴答答落下的声音，他的步子就像是舞会的开始。

“规则。”他讥笑道。

他打开皮箱检查内容物。之后他直起身，再次抬头看向那张巨大的黑色的LED屏，在夜里，它看起来像是一个奇异的通往异次元的洞口，吞掉了所有光线，边缘模糊在黑暗中。

“晚安。”

他轻快地拎着皮箱走进地下通道，让缺少温度的白色灯光照亮他永远都无法露出勃勃生机的脸庞。他懊恼地看了看被血弄脏的衣袖，咂了咂嘴，想着他必须要把这件衣服处理掉——烧掉，那是最干脆的方法，避免被任何人追踪他的痕迹。然后他得发几封邮件，他当然需要感谢Bobby的冒火小男友给了自己Charles·Xavier的号码——那孩子还有更多的事没告诉他们，他看得出来，但他不想在Bobby面前拆穿他。他还得给神盾去个消息，至少他会完成手头的部分，让神盾能出版他的也许是最后一部小说。不管在哪他都是个挺有责任心的人，这一点很让人吃惊。

他在从另一个入口走出地下通道的时候把围巾解下来挂在手上，恰好遮住了已经晕染开的血迹。他路过一家关门的报亭，几个在夜色里匆匆往回走的女招待（先是警惕地瞥了他一眼，接着不自觉地一直盯着他），有些商店的橱窗还闪烁着霓虹灯而另一些只是黑洞洞的，昏暗的小巷里三两个模糊的人影晃动着，他们在衣袖下互相传递包着白色粉末的小纸包。

这就是他看见的。当Thor路过这里的时候，他看到的也许是懒洋洋打瞌睡的报亭主人，被端到店外阳伞下的冒着热气的午餐，温馨又有个性的小店和略微有些肮脏的小巷，他看到这些，他觉得这个世界就是这样，虽有不如意，依然美好。

没法怪他，不是吗？

Loki有些歉疚，为了他将要做的事。他有个计划——作为一个编故事谋生的人，他毫无疑问擅长谋篇布局和设置诡计，他的精巧的脑子早就想好了他要如何印证猜想和占取先机，去利用每一点他能利用的人和事，他满不在乎，这个世界对他毫无意义。只是——这并不只和他有关，不是吗？

这是他第一次感到抱歉。他当然不会为了毁掉Charles·Xavier而抱歉。他没法不去想到的，是Thor，那个在阳光下晃着金灿灿的脑袋露出金灿灿的笑容的家伙，毫无疑问将会受到伤害。他会痛苦，他会迷惘，他也许会崩溃——而这一切都将是Loki造成的，伤害Thor不是他的目的，确实必然造成的影响。他确实感到抱歉，他曾经为自己必须和这样的一个家伙绑在一起而忿忿不平，可事情改变了，他们确实就这样滑稽而古怪地生存了下来，有一份职业，有一些相熟的人，有互相照拂和纸笔承载的以12小时为单位的沟通——他们甚至有一个家，连Loki也不能否认想到那地方他就会安心下来。他怀疑自己不可能得到比这更好的东西了。他们是如此的密不可分，这个虚伪却美妙，美妙又虚伪的世界，他在这，Thor也在，他们是一个整体，没人能把他们分开，他们自己也不行。

但Loki将会亲手毁掉这一切。

他将会为他的独断独行付出代价，他会的。可他不是唯一要付出代价的那一个——一想到这，他的胸口就隐隐作痛起来，像有人正在里面，往他的心脏上划开一些细小的口子，他的外表依然精致完美，内里却断断续续地淌着血。

可他还是会去做，因为他是自私的Loki。

他在浴缸里点燃了衬衫，看着它在火焰中化为灰烬。Thor摆在岛台上的已经凉掉的三明治和咖啡被他塞进嘴里，伴着凉透后有点奇怪的鸡肉的味道他打开笔记本，手指在键盘上逡巡。

他按下了第一个键，然后一个完整的句子从他指尖跳跃了出来。

“你不可能一次性结束所有事，因为当你以为事情结束的时候，它们只是刚刚开始。”

 

大多数事情的起源都是极其微小的。

最有名的就是“蝴蝶效应”。

从这个微小的“起源”到成为“结果”的事情之间，有一连串逐渐将“影响”改变的过程。

中断半个小时的通讯信号可以让整个伦敦的灵魂都蒙上一层灰尘什么的。（注）

而这个微小的起源之所以能发展成事情，正是因为它太微小了，没人会注意到它，他们只会走开，继续忙自己的事。有时候他们会觉得不对，好像被人在脑袋后面拿针扎了一下——这即是被称为“直觉”的东西——可他们还是改变不了事情本身。

有“因”的“果”是注定要发生的。

Thor感知到的第一个信号是一种奇异的沉寂——这个早晨并无不同，他湿淋淋地爬出浴缸，牙刷塞在他嘴里，薄荷味的牙膏沫掉在洗手台上，迅速干涸以后留下很浅的白色的痕迹。窗外传来了汽车开始在这个城市里行驶的声音，路灯熄灭了，可天还不够亮，远处的景物模糊成了一团暗黄色和蓝色交织成的马赛克。他揉了揉眼睛，把牙膏沫吐出来，里面夹杂着一两条血丝，他又不小心戳破了自己的牙龈。

咖啡和三明治就在岛台上，那不是新月的咖啡和三明治，但这算不上什么反常，这个时间新月也许还没开门。

除了他醒得有点早，这个早晨没有任何奇怪的地方。

可他还是感觉到了，某种东西消失了。带着即将逝去的夜晚气息的寒风从打开的窗户蹿进来，发出轻微的玻璃碰撞声，使他觉得这间不大的屋子有些空旷，对两个人来说太挤，对一个人来说又太大。他路过属于Loki的柜子，他们共同的衣柜，然后从他自己的柜子里拿出一把手枪——他们都有，在纽约市要合法持枪需要越过的麻烦太多，所以他不常把这东西带在身上，不像Natasha。

对于一个骗子来说，需要枪来左右的局面真的太少。基本上他带着这玩意只是为了安心。

他把垃圾分类，粗糙的手指笨拙地在硬纸板上打着结。他把可回收的垃圾丢进公寓楼下的蓝色塑料桶里，这时候Coulson刚刚把店面整理好，正在柜台后面给自己泡咖啡。

他看见Thor，露出略显惊讶的神情，然后冲着他扬了扬手里的杯子。

“你还好吗？要来杯咖啡吗？”

他这才发现自己还穿着拖鞋和睡衣，站在纽约市逐渐露出真容的晨光之中，乱糟糟的金发尾梢因为湿气黏在脸周围。他心神不宁。

每个人都有这种时候，身陷在不知会发生什么和不知会何时发生的焦灼中。每个人都试图劝说自己这种感觉荒谬之极，显然他们都没被变异蜘蛛咬过，没有蜘蛛感应这回事。

Thor在他的同伴陆续到达的时候依旧惴惴不安。这一天和其他时候也没有任何不同，Tony是最先到的，然后是Steve，Natasha、Clint和Bruce在差不多的时候到达但又不是一起来的。Clint在柜台和Coulson进行着例行的胶着战，他毫无意外地胜利，端着一大托盘含酒精的饮料回来，Coulson在后面用一支笔不停地戳着台面。

门口挂着的风铃被不时推开的店门所带起的气流吹得左右摆动，发出一连串叮铃咣啷的杂音——那是Coulson用一些坏掉的酒杯做的，Thor十分清楚，他坐在正好能看见大门的位置上，每次一抬头都能看见那个风铃。他选择这个位置是为了方便注意到邮差是不是送来了Loki的包裹。

他有多久没见过邮差了？Loki的那些书在路上耽搁了挺久。

他胡思乱想着，心不在焉，连Tony叫了他好多声都没听见。

Clint把冰酒杯贴在他额头上的时候他刚好听见Tony说：“纵欲过度没什么好，我可是过来人。”

“抱歉，你说什么？”他决定把所有的荤笑话都抛到脑后去。

“我在问你，如果你那个时常冒出奇迹的脑子想出了什么能对付Charles·Xavier的妙招。”他说着把笔记本转过来，上面是Charles的照片。

哦，他有点恨Tony了，为什么要让他想起来呢？

他一直在试着逃避这件事，Charles对他说的那番话，告诉他Loki另有图谋。这些都比不上Loki自己留下的笔迹，“谎言”，这个词像一根狡猾的针顺着它最初扎进来的地方慢慢潜到了心脏深处，随时能造出微小却致命的伤口。

他们应当互相信赖，他告诉自己，如果彼此都不能信赖的话，他们还能信任谁呢？可他又知道他们其实并不多么熟识，用纸笔交流每日见闻显得太过矫情，他不把自己与复仇者的事迹告诉Loki，将此当做一种保护，而他也绝对不会去读Loki的小说，这是他们都默认的一种奇怪的平衡。

他们甚至连面都没见过，该从哪里开始谈信任呢？

也许他只是不愿承认，因为那奇异的孤独感袭击他的时候，他们的那间屋子是他最后的港湾，随着转换的必须进行而给他以灵魂的慰藉。他知道至少有一个人是无法与他分离的。

他喜欢毫无保留地相信Loki。

他晃了晃脑袋，试图把这乱成一团的思绪从他脑袋里晃走。当务之急是取得箱子，他这样想着，而他的同伴们的话题却已经转移到了午餐的地点上。

对于他们之中的大多数，新月的简餐就完全足够了，可是让Tony每天都在同一间餐厅吃差不多的餐点对他而言简直是酷刑，“我已经受够了要把我的屁股放在这，可不会允许我的舌头也被禁锢在这座牢笼中”。但他信奉的并不是食不厌精脍不厌细，他喜欢挑战，寻找各种奇怪的不同口味的餐馆。而Tony能够把所有人都拖走去吃午餐的频率大约是每周两到三次，上次他们吃的是土耳其烤肉，充满了西亚香料的味道，但不算猎奇——在Tony的猎食表上这简直是个奇迹。

“一个街区外的新店，”Tony展示着自己手上那张暗蓝底色的宣传单，上面有大大的和风插画和汉字，“据说是日式烤肉，怎么样，是不是特别想试试？”

“嘿Tony，你确定他们不会在肉里包满芥末？”

“哦我可怜的Clint，你这是有什么不美好的童年回忆吗？”

Thor在他们打嘴炮的时候拿过了那张宣传单。“火神的肉。”他读着那个店名，太阳穴一阵发麻，像被人拿小锤子敲了一下。“奇怪的名字。难道还有雷神的肝？”

“怕什么，他们有八百万神明，可经吃。”

连Steve都放弃阻止Tony，就意味着没人能拦住他把所有人拖出去。他倒是从来没有随手叫来一排豪车，算是尚有自觉。他们在路边的人行道上走着，Tony在最前面，他不看路，他永远不看，他只靠他平板电脑上的GPS和耳机里的那个万能管家，而Steve抓着他就像一个家长抓着自己重度沉迷电子游戏以致在马路上也不愿意放开游戏机的孩子。Natasha走在靠后的最外侧，她总是穿得很紧身又很方便活动，路过的男人很难不往她身上看，这个时候Clint就会发出类似于幸灾乐祸的笑声，他的另一边是Bruce，沉默的好脾气的家伙总是穿着过大的裤子和衬衫，车辆经过时的气流会使他像个风筝一样鼓胀起来，Clint总是说不能让他飞走所以他得走在里面。最后面的Thor，他不知道为什么是自己在这，这已经成了一个固定的队形——很有可能只是因为他最高，而他也喜欢了默默地走在最后面，照拂他的伙伴。

他望着那些背影，窈窕的，结实的，显示出极其缺乏身体锻炼的。已经开始偏斜的阳光洒在他们不同颜色的头发上，折射出不同的光芒，而那层浮起来的淡淡金色薄光又是相同的。他们的背影就这样在阳光下被镀上了相同的柔软的金边，在这温柔的金色之中吵吵闹闹却又是十分默契地向前走去，仿佛即将消失在阳光中。

不知为什么Thor突然觉得鼻酸，这没来由的煽情让他的双眼不自觉地热了起来，他在一个拐角前偷偷地揩去了那些几乎要渗出来的液体。

转过这个拐角就是Tony发现的那家烤肉店。显然是刚刚完成装潢，几个工人还在脚手架上对那个蓝色的巨大招牌做最后的调整，他们手中的扳手拧着最后一个螺帽，Tony的视线依然黏在平板电脑屏幕上，Steve的手掌压住木板推开了店门，Natasha正转过头，她的红头发在空中划出一道暗色的弧线，Clint在和她说话，他的肩膀微微挨着Bruce，两人的衣料摩擦在一起产生了小小的皱褶，它们正在往Bruce脖子的方向堆积。

一切都是那么清晰，那么缓慢，好像有人按下了这个世界的慢放键，使一切在Thor面前一帧一帧播放，使他感觉到心中那悬荡着的不安缓缓下沉，化作了实在的恐惧。它们坠住了他的心脏，使他无法发出声音。

他看到了一切发生。

画面的速度重新回复的时候，那个巨大的蓝色的招牌已经裂成了好几块，有一些落到了马路中央，还有一些还挂在店门上摇摇晃晃，而最大的那一块平平地压在正下方，断裂的边缘下露出一只手的上端，“它”抓着一本科学杂志，指头还在无力地抽动，一副破碎的眼镜掉在不远处。

手不再动的时候血终于渗了出来，鲜红粘稠的液体迅速弄脏了杂志，淹没了眼镜的细小碎片。

Thor听到尖叫声，也许是Tony，也许是Clint，也许是他不认识的人。

某样东西从他的脑海里呼啸而过，一列火车，一束电流，一支箭，或者其他。

然后他陷入了寂静，他熟悉的寂静，那些潜伏在他脚底，盘踞在他家，时时刻刻围绕着他的寂静，它们终于涌了上来，在呼啸而过的那样东西之后，它们迅速填满了他的耳朵他的脑袋和他的灵魂。

这个世界在他面前变成了无声的默剧，他看见他的伙伴徒劳地想要移开那块招牌的残骸，他看见Tony对着耳麦疯狂地吼叫，他看见Natasha试图拦住Clint让他不要用把手伸进锋利的边缘下面，他看见Steve握住了那只满是鲜血的手，他的口型在说“坚持住”。

而他只是站在那。寂静的背后什么都没有，只是寂静。有那么一瞬间他以为听到了自己血液流动的声音，可他并没有，他感知到的是他的所接收到的信息正在试图和他的意识拼合，它们缓慢艰难地在寂静中前进，试图彼此交接。

终于成功的时候，它们发出了锁被打开，或者齿轮开始转动的“咔啪”一声，而Thor陷入了彻底的黑暗。

这使得他成为了今天继Bruce·Banner之后复仇者中第二个倒下的人。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “锁住他。我知道这代价很大，但是我别无选择，锁住他。”

“校正转换接口。”

“调整反映射参数至标准以下。”

“底层维护已完成。”

“被动边缘防御修复中，进度85%。”

“重新启动前倒数5秒，5、4、3、2——”

Thor睁开了眼睛。

明亮却冰冷的白色灯光让他再次闭上了眼睛，等待那突如其来的光线带来的耀斑退去。带着消毒水味道的空气刺激着他的鼻黏膜，使他意识到他正身处的位置，他的身体也渐渐恢复知觉，他开始能感觉到反复被柔软剂浸泡所带来的没有人情味的绵软触觉。一些人在他的头顶上说话。他被遮蔽在眼皮后的眼球感到某人遮住了灯光，随即映入眼帘的是正扒开他眼皮查看的医生。

“嘿，我醒着。”他试图这么说，可他发现自己一个字都说不出来。

他动不了，唯一能勉强张开的眼皮还得靠医生的手撑着。他那具健壮有力的身躯深陷在病床中，脑袋被地心引力牢牢地压在枕头上，制造出一块深深的凹陷，棉芯从四面八方涌来，几乎要淹没他的金发。他能清晰地看见他的复仇者伙伴们都站在他床边，除了Clint和Natasha，还有，当然，Bruce。

他感觉自己的心脏因为回忆起那个画面骤停了一下，事实上并没有。

等到记忆中的血迹不再占据他意识的全部之后，他才发现自己的视线正停在窗边，整个方窗内的昏暗模糊的景色都映入了他的视野。

夜色。

他第一次在夜晚醒来，却并不为第一次见到的夜的真容感到惊讶。Loki在哪呢？他立刻这样想道。他的手无法像他期盼的那样运动，他只能转动着眼球，捕捉着他看到的每一样东西，期望有人能懂他无力的皮囊下疯狂涌动的思维，可没人能——他一遍一遍地活动着眼球，看起来就像一个深陷于快速动眼期（注）的人。

他听见在他视野之外的门打开，一个人快而轻巧地走了进来——他穿着皮鞋，鞋底摩擦着光滑的地板。他站到Thor床边，俯下身好让Thor能看见他。

“Charles想和你谈谈。”Erik·Lehnsherr说，他完全不在乎试图驱赶他的医生和告诉他Thor正处于昏迷中的复仇者，他的确，肯定是对Thor说，“他需要一个许可。”

Thor废力地转动了一下眼睛，这是他能做到的最接近允许的动作。

接着Charles·Xavier的声音就钻进了他的大脑皮层。“抱歉要在这种状态下见到你。和你一样，我也遇到了某些事故，我现在暂时无法移动。”

曾经Thor十分痛恨这种像电台串台或者街边打劫一样的对话方式，但是现在他十分感谢有人能和他说话，这样他才不至于怀疑自己变成了被囚禁的幽魂。

“如果我之前给你带来了不适，我再次道歉。事态紧急，我不得不冒犯，”他略微停顿了一下，“我想和你‘见面’，如果你允许的话。”

该死，他当然允许。

一片白色在他的面前延展开来，它们分裂成同等大小的方块，逐渐拼接并在他四周环绕着形成了一个巨大的球形空间。他踏在同样材质的地板上，乳白色随着他的脚掌赋予的压力发出淡淡的微光。他惊讶地意识到他又能动了，他可以自由地在这个没有边际的空间里活动，地面是方的，而头顶上的天穹却是圆形的。天圆地方，这是古老的东方文明解释世界的方式。

“我把你的意识带到了这。”

Charles的声音毫无预警地从他背后响起，Thor猛地转身，差点撞着了对方的轮椅。

Charles依然穿着他们见面时的那身衣服，只在膝盖上披了一块厚厚的毯子，遮住了他的下半身。

“这是一个纯意识的空间，你所看到的不是事实，只是一些形象化的符号。我受到了一定程度的损害，在这个空间中，我仍可以使用自己的大部分的能力，而把损伤限制在这个形态。”他指了指自己的腿。

Thor看着他。

他可以确定一定有什么事发生了，而这件事与Charles和Erik有关，这就是为什么Loki没有出现，而他们找上了他。

他面无表情，而且散发着敌意。他并不是有胸没脑的金发美人，他是狮子——平常慵懒，而獠牙抵在嘴边，利爪已然伸出，不动声色只是为了等待某个时刻，或者某个答案。

“你们对Loki做了什么？”他说。

Charles就像不知道对方正打算拧断他的脖子那样耸了耸肩。

“是他对我们做了什么。”

他从过长袖口里伸出的手指在虚无的空中划了一道，一个白色方块悄无声息地从那浮现出来，接着显出了画面。

静夜中的杀人者，他握着的凶器是厨房里一把很普通的切肉刀，Thor记得很清楚，他用那把刀切开过要用来配吐司的火腿。

杀人者动作熟练，且毫不惊惶，他甚至在离开前对着镜头的方向道晚安——这是Thor看到的第一段Loki的影像，他突然想到。他一直希望Loki能录一段给他，但现在他只觉得反胃。

画面定格在那个即将从镜头前转开的侧面，Loki的嘴角挂着笑——他经常想象Loki会有的那种轻蔑的笑，仿佛在说“你又了解我多少呢”。

他脑中所有他以为的Loki的形象，湖水绿色的眼睛，或者森林绿，或者会因为阳光而变淡的翡翠色，长风衣，苍白的脸，没有笑意的笑纹。它们被那柄闪烁着冰冷金属色光芒的刀和从上面滴下的血切个粉碎，又或者它们被赋予了新的定义：从那个他以为的，在寒风里跺着脚一边抱怨他的糟糕品味一边采购杂货的“兄弟”，变成了一个遥远的，嘲笑着他的陌生人。

他再一次，又是第一次如此切实地感觉到，他根本不了解Loki。

而Loki也从来没想让他了解他。

他这样活得太久——和另一个人分享存在的时间，让他几乎忘了这并不是他的选择，更不是Loki的——事实上Loki从一开始就充分表达了他有多讨厌必须和Thor生活在一起这件事。在被荒诞的现实绑到一起之前，他们是两个毫无关系的灵魂，他们并不比这个巨大的腐烂苹果（注）里的任意两个人更熟悉彼此，他没有任何的理由，去以为他和Loki是对方在这个世界上最可信赖的人。

可他依然感到被背叛。

显然所谓的“家”和归属感都是他的一厢情愿，显然Loki有比他想象的复杂得多的过去——一个刚刚成名的作家，这个头衔显然不能概括他。他是谁？Thor想着，在他们第一次面临转换的时候他们都已经是成年人了，而在这之前，Loki在哪，在做什么，他不知道为什么他现在才想到这些问题。

他是谁？从何处来？

有人在叫他。

Charles面带微笑地看着他，使Thor意识到自己已经走神好一段时间了。他的手指指着Loki提在手上的那个东西。“他拿走了箱子。”他说，“此前我们已经加固了锁保证他一时半会无法取出里面的东西，但我们不能让箱子留在他手上。”

“你想要我做什么？”

在他问出这个问题的时候，一个身形凭空从Charles身后冒出来。Erik按住Charles的肩膀：“我们快没时间了。”

“从Loki手中取回箱子。”Charles说。

“不管他走到哪，他都无法避开你，而你也是唯一一个他也许会去信赖的人。最重要的是，除了你，没有人能影响Loki。”

Thor沉默了一下，像是在鉴别Charles说的是否是事实。

“转换没有发生，也许Loki已经离开了。”

“不，他没有，他只是……暂时沉睡了。”Charles的眼睛扫向地面，“我们不能封锁他太久，不久之后转换的秩序就会恢复。”

“既然你能封锁他，为什么你不直接去找他？”

“我不能，那会破坏规则，我不能凌驾于规则之上，任何触及规则的行为都会引发极其严重的后果。”他意有所指。

Thor隐隐约约意识到他在说的是Bruce。

“我不知道你在说什么……规则？那是什么？这和发生在我朋友身上的事有关吗？”

Erik说：“时间到了。”

“嘿！”他感到自己在往后退，或者这个白色的空间在远离他。Charles和Erik的身影在他的视野中变小，在他离得够远之前，Erik抓住了他的胳膊，语气里满是暗示：“拿回那个箱子，不管你用什么方法。”

“如果你们是想让我去欺骗Loki，”他看着对方的眼睛毫不犹豫地说，“我的回答是不。”

下一秒他被飞速抽离，塞回那具沉重僵直的肉体。显然夜已经深了，四周没人，全是久违的浓浓的黑暗，各种仪器在他旁边发出规律的滴滴声。他开始逐渐能活动脖子，看清病房的全貌，还有窗户外面暗暗的树影——那并不显得陌生，就像他之前已经度过了无数个夜晚，而这只是另一个。他转过头，仪器的绿色屏幕上闪动着光点，他的外套就搁在旁边的桌子上，里面传出铃声。

从拿到手那天就没改过的默认铃声。他抬起还有点僵硬的胳膊，把那个黑色的小方块摸了出来。

一个陌生的号码。

“喂。”他说。

一只鸟从窗外扑着翅膀飞了过去，也许是乌鸦，月光从羽毛的缝隙凌乱地漏过来，没有一点温度和色彩，接着电波的另一端传来了回音：

“我是Loki。”

 

如果要Loki去形容他在的地方，他会说那是黑暗的，说不上大，也谈不上小，空间在这里毫无意义。

他沉在寂静的意识之海。

“我没法解释。”他说。

“我也没有很多时间，事实上，我只有三分钟。”

Thor说：“Charles·Xavier说他们‘封锁’了你。”

“是的，但是我找到了漏洞。我总是可以做到，只要我想。”

“我只是不懂你为什么要这么做。”

这有点像个死循环，他说过了他不能解释。

“我也不知道你为什么不能解释，兄弟，可能你觉得我不会懂，但是你总该试试。”

“我一直希望有机会能当面告诉你我有多讨厌你叫我‘兄弟’。好吧，你听着，我不是你的兄弟，Thor，我不属于这，我被从自己的世界里拽走了，硬塞到这来，而你，只不过是这个虚假世界的一个造物罢了。”

没有回应。

“你在想什么，我是不是疯了？关在精神病院里，所以只能打三分钟的电话（注）？我知道你不会相信我的。”

Loki觉得烦躁，他该编点谎话，骗他的兄长，让他跟着自己的步调行动。不管在哪个世界这个所谓的哥哥都对自己太过不设防，而骗一个假货甚至不会给他带来负罪感。

可他没那么做，这有点赌气性质：为什么这破事是落到他头上？

在早些时候，他就隐隐地感觉到了，这个世界是个幻象，只在他看得到的时候运转，只在他的眼睛里存在，而当他转过身去，它们就瞬间消失。这里的所有人，比如Bobby，比如Fury，比如Raven，他们并不是一开始就存在。他们的存在只是因为想象，Loki在无意识中编造了一个形象去填补某个空白，然后幻象为他制造了这个人。而变种人，他想到，也许本来不该出现在这里，他们会使Loki想起纽约，想起复仇者进而想起自己究竟是谁。这一定和他的记忆有关，一些没有被封存得那么紧密的部分逃了出来，幻象来不及给他们找一个合理的，重要的是普通的不显眼的身份，所以变种人出现了。一开始只是在传闻中，后来则变成了实际的存在，甚至具体的某个人——Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr，他们并不需要是Charles和Erik，幻象需要守护者，于是Loki自己在潜意识中将他们设定成了自己曾经知晓的形象。

他没法立刻破解这个幻象，但任何法术都有规则，Charles·Xavier就是这个规则的一部分，又或者说是修补工，把坏掉的部分修剪掉，让这个幻象看起来更完整和真实，不至于被打破。

Loki赌了一把，他赌他杀不死Charles，这个世界需要管理者。而不幸的是，他赌赢了。

也许是因为他给Charles造成了不小的损坏，这个幻象出现了缝隙，虽然想不起为什么会来到这里，但一些记忆开始慢慢地流回他的脑子。

曾经他辛辛苦苦，兢兢业业，认真地去找那帮超级英雄的麻烦，必要的时候口蜜腹剑，虚以委蛇，甚至掉两滴假惺惺的眼泪。他精打细算，不比那条在这个幻象里离他住所不远的该死的华尔街上任意一个白领轻松，他得控制他的表情，拿捏他的语气，克制他的烂脾气，这一点都不快活——他妈的这怎么可能快活！

而这个世界不过一个纸板糊起来的牢笼，唯一的目的就是把他困在这——他有一份工作，他出过两本小说，他的钱包里塞着超市的打折卡，他给垃圾分类，他甚至还交税！而那个该死的Nick·Fury阴魂不散，经常给他发些表面公式化实际上尖酸刻薄拐着弯讽刺他写得又慢又烂的邮件——就冲着这恶趣味，他就要在幻象构建者这项上投Tony·Stark一票。

那些该死的中庭人，又聪明又讨厌，他们甚至给他的笼子找了个看守，一个按照奥丁的黄金男孩，他的养兄，打造出来的完美幻影。

他们给他的脑子里塞进一个糟糕透顶的谎言，“转换”，他成了只在黑夜出现的Loki·Odinson，不得不把生命的另一半分给一个同居者，与他称兄道弟，更糟糕的是，还爱他。

而他相信了，他觉得这不错，他被一群低等生物瞒骗——那些中庭人说不定就在什么地方看着他，像看着一只耍弄低劣把戏的猴子。他就像闹鬼的荒屋里唯一的活人，居然还靠着一点记忆的幻影取暖，为自己捏造一个家，一个归处，简直可怜得让他自己愤怒。

最让他愤怒的就是那个幻影，Thor，居然那么真实，真实得就好像那确实是Thor。他的理性告诉他那是个幻影，他的心却无法遵从，无数多愁善感的触角在他被冰壳包裹的心脏里戳来戳去。在现世他总是得让它们安安分分的，不至于坏他的大事，可这的一切都是他妈的狗屁，把自己逼得那么紧又有何用？

他受够了，不想对着这一堆假货还要认真地欺瞒哄骗。

他累了。

对一个虚假的兄长说说真话总是无伤大雅。

“我只需要你相信我，Thor。信不信由你，我们确实……曾经是兄弟。”他模糊地用了过去时的说法，“我知道那很难。我只是希望你不要阻止我。”

“阻止你做什么，用黄油刀毁灭世界？”Thor听起来并不是在开玩笑，“Loki，无论你在计划些什么，你不该把我排除在外。”

“你生气了。”

“是的。因为你从没想过要和我说，你从没想过我也许会赞同你，你从没想过我会是你那边的。你不信任我，在我毫无保留信任你的同时。”

我想过！Loki几乎要吼出来了，可他没有，即使是对着虚假的兄长，这也超出了他坦诚的范围。

“你不是真的，Thor，你是某个幻象的一部分，你以为你是个独立的灵魂，其实你不是，只要我现在挂断电话，你立刻就会消失。你会这么说，是因为我觉得你会这么说。你只是我思维的反射，和一些其他的东西——一种我不知道的魔法——混合起来的结果。你就是这样的东西，告诉我，我能怎么做？”

“你可以问问。”

Thor说。

“问问我是不是相信你，而如果真的像你所说，我是你想象出来的，那你就该知道，我的答案会是‘是’。”

长长的沉默，之后Loki说：“我不能。”

不能问。当他发现这个世界的真相时，他震惊又愤怒，决定不去相信任何除了自己以外的人或东西。按照他的推断，这个幻象里的Thor会做一切他觉得Thor会做的事，他会试着让他不要那么孤僻，试着让他融入这里，试着去欢笑和……活着。

他丝毫不怀疑这个Thor也爱他，而这只是因为，他希望Thor爱他。

正因为如此，他毫不怀疑这个Thor，这个虚假的Thor，会试着阻止他做他想要做的事。

“你不信任我。”Thor自嘲地笑了，“是你让你自己孤身一人，Loki。信任是相互的——信不信由你，在不久之前，你还是虚假的我在这个虚假的世界上最信任的人。”

而那信任被Loki亲手焚毁了，他总是这么做。

“我将会做一些事，”他说，“也许违法，也许会使我陷入险境。我无法将我们分开，那意味着我们总会一起行动，白天的你和夜晚的我。我相信Charles·Xavier和Erik·Lehnsherr已经准备好了，他们应该也找过你——我不知道他们具体说了些什么，我的请求只有一个。”

“别背叛我。”他说。

“不管我做什么，不要背弃我，不要帮着他们阻碍我。你是唯一一个我想要也需要去做出这个请求的人。”他说。

“我知道我没资格说这句话，但我仍请求你无条件地相信我，不管我做了，或者将要做什么。”他说。

最后他说：“时间到了。”

Loki的世界停止。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我可以成为创造者，但我永远不可能成为神——而神也不再是神了。”

Thor再次醒来的时候天已经大亮，鸟儿在窗外的树上唱着欢快的歌，好像从来没有什么阴影什么乌鸦什么某人在电话里告诉你你是被他想象出来的这回事。

他看了看钟，他还有几个小时。在做他必须做的事情之前，他先去看了一眼Bruce。可怜的家伙躺在ICU里，整个人被包得一点边角都没露出来，唯一能证明他还活着的就是那些仪器上还在更新的数据——当然根据Loki的说法，它们全是假的。

他将手掌贴上玻璃，记忆从脑海里翻涌上来：巨大的招牌落下，断成几截，木屑飞溅，落在淌开的血里，滚上一层新鲜的红色。他觉得眼前的一切都成了红色，墙，地板，灯光，窗户那端被绷带包裹的身体。那一滩鲜血从记忆里渗了过来，正染红他的整个视野。

——这当然不可能发生。墙，地板，灯光，其他的东西全是白的。那不过是他的脑子，他的海马体，加上一汤匙的自责和些许恐惧所榨成的幻觉。

可它们是真实的。

他想。

痛苦和悔恨，它们是真实的。Loki永远不会懂得这些。

他的手不自觉地握成了拳头，Charles暗示他Bruce的意外和Loki有关，先别提这有多荒诞——谁来告诉他还有什么不荒诞的事正在发生吗？——就算这是事实，他也不相信这是Loki故意所为。

有人从背后拍了拍他。

Natasha拿着两杯咖啡，将其中一杯递给了他。

他们并肩凝视着玻璃对面的人。Natasha打开盖子喝了一大口，挑了挑眉：“这玩意比我想象得好喝多了。”

她和之前不大一样。Thor过了一会才意识到。她当然还是位坚强又聪明的女性，也许比他们之中的任何一个人都要坚强，可她看起来，Thor想，很疲倦——当然有身体上的疲惫，收拾他和Bruce两个烂摊子，够他们受的。但她的疲倦里还有更深层的东西，像经历了一场大战，或永远失去了某些东西，或者刚刚见到久别的人又要立刻离开。

“我们很想你。”她再次开口，声音有些沙哑，“从来没想过我们会那么想念你。”她自嘲地笑了一下。

“哇哦，我……深感荣幸。但是伙计，我只不过昏了一天。”

Natasha又笑了：“你叫我‘伙计’，这可真是……值得纪念。”

Thor看着他：“你有点奇怪，没事吧？”

“相信我，你比我奇怪多了。”

接着她从口袋里掏出了一样东西。一张折起来的纸条，她把它递给Thor：“别在我离开前打开它。”

他们一起站在那喝咖啡，在Thor来得及喝完最后一口之前他就被医生发现了，后者一边气愤地向他强调醒来之后乖乖待在病床上的重要性一边推着他去做全面检查。Natasha拿走了他的杯子，她在Thor回头时冲他微笑，那微笑里有“他难以想象Natasha会如此真情流露”程度的怀恋神色，她还招了招手，接着她的身影就被拐角遮住。

离开的人是他，而不是Natasha。

在被迫做全套身体检查之前，他找个借口溜到厕所，打开了Natasha给他的字条，上面只有简单的三句话：

“把箱子交给Charles·Xavier。”

“小心制服男。”

“照顾好自己，祝你幸运。”

没有笔迹。全部由机器打印。Thor又读了几遍，确定自己把每一个字都牢牢地刻在了脑海里，然后他把纸条撕成不可恢复的碎片，一部分从抽水马桶里冲下去，一部分扔进垃圾桶，剩下的一小部分他吞进了胃里。

然后他推开门，走进检查室，让护士脱掉他的上衣，用各种古怪又精密的仪器测量他的一切数据。他表象得温和又顺从，同时他的脑子正在运转。他要拿回箱子，他的直觉告诉他Erik说的是真话，箱子里的东西关系到世界的存亡。通常来说，他不该是去制定计划的那个人，因为他不够狡诈，又常失于鲁莽。而现在他不得不这么做，因为他要达到的目标很多，他要拿回箱子，他也要保护他的同伴，还有Loki。

对Loki来说，他既不是伙伴，也不是敌人。他算是个什么？

也许是“哥哥”吧。

当他走出医院的大门，Tony的豪车中最不招摇的那辆正停在外面。

他坐进后座，对前面的两个家伙说：“我们需要一个计划。”

驾驶座上的Tony回过头：“我也是这么想的。”

他们在飞速行驶的过程中飞速拟定了计划的雏形。在那间小小的咖啡店外面急刹停下时，Thor的心里涌起了一股从来没有过的复杂感受：他的小窝，他的归宿，他那本来就不完整的生活的大部分，它们还是原来的模样，但一切都改变了。

有些事情改变了，再也回不到过去了。

但当他坐回他的固定座位，他的背碰到那块亲切的皮革，他的屁股落在那个在被他常年压迫折磨而微微凹陷的坐垫上，他还是感动得想发出一点声音——他真的这么做了。这是个值得被记住的时刻，他回来了，拙劣的骗子Thor Odinson，回到了他职业生涯的（0,0,0,0），他的下一个目标，他的弟弟。

“计划。”Tony把他的私人组装/也许违法/绝对好用平板电脑摔在桌子上，手指在白纸一样的app界面上画下一道很长的黑线。

Thor清了清嗓子，开始做出说明。

“在我昏迷的时候，我和Charles·Xavier……在某种意义上谈了一下，他告诉了我箱子的去向。”他停顿了一下，为下一句话做好准备。

“那个箱子在我的兄弟，Loki的手上。”

Tony和Steve早有准备，Natasha永远镇定，而Clint，就结结实实地呛了一下。

“这很复杂，”他说，“我解释不了。我很抱歉。”

在来这的途中，Tony对他说：“你要知道，如果Loki是那个我们要对付的，我们就会对付他，不管你们是有一个爹住一间房还是睡一张床。”

他能从后视镜里看到Tony那张被墨镜遮住一大半的脸和Steve不赞同却不准备反驳的脸。把话说足够难听，这样事情真的变得那么糟的时候他们才不会觉得无所适从，这就是Tony·Stark式的体贴。至于这份体贴被不被接受，他才懒得管呢。

“无论如何，谢谢你们帮我。”

“这话我可不爱听——我们是个团队！”Tony伸出手比了个V，然后把车速又往上提了10码。

他们从曼哈顿的高楼大厦间呼啸而过，都默契地不去谈Loki涉入这件事的原因。

而当Clint暗示性地问起Loki是否与Bruce的意外有关，他非常肯定地回答了“不”——他仍然信任他的“兄弟”，尽管不是以Loki想要的方式。

“那么。”Clint吞下一大口烈酒，把杯子重重倒扣在桌上。

“你的‘兄弟’，你知道他在哪吗？”

正确答案也许是“就在这”，但Thor只能回答：“不知道。但是我知道他会在哪。”

“我能够追踪他，但是必须要等到晚上。并且今晚我会……回避。让我和Loki面对面有些困难。”他站起来，“如果你们不介意，我想先回我家去看看，你们知道，以防万一，那儿可能会有些线索。”

他离开座位，又回过头。

“我的最后一个请求：别伤害他。”

他站在那，在Steve旁边，那本来该是Bruce的位置。他在桌下接过了Tony经Steve的手递来的，本来属于他的手枪，然后将它藏在了外套下面。

“还有你们，我的朋友，保重。”

复仇者们向他举杯致意，甚至Coulson也从角落里抬起头来。他推开门，风铃稀里哗啦一阵乱响，印满了快递公司LOGO的小型货车从他身边滑过，快递员夹着包裹跳下车，正准备按响门铃。

“嘿！”他叫了一声。Loki的书，好吧，即使订它们的人已经决定它们都是一堆幻象，他还是必须在快递单上签名。

快递员看到了他，比了比腋下的包裹：“Odinson先生吗？”

“我就是。”

然后他看到了包裹后面探出的黑洞洞的枪口。

 

Loki不敢说自己已经百分百算准了Thor会遂他的意，他当然思考过其他可能性，比如他醒来，被五花大绑在一张椅子上，这个幻境里的Tony·Stark在他旁边点烟，打火机咔啪咔啪响，就是不出火，目的就是让他感受一下被胁迫的氛围。

他当然不能肯定Thor总是会维护他，只是这个可能性永远特别大而已。

他在鞋柜上留下了纸条，上面写明了他的第一场书迷见面兼签售会的时间和地点。当然，还有入场券，5张，他是畅销作家，他欢迎所有人。

非常遗憾你本人不能来。他贴心地在末尾写上。

他对着洗手间的镜子整理好了领带，又把刚刚换下来的Thor的邋遢衣裤塞进纸袋里——他的兄弟甚至连转换的地点都完全按照他写的来，实在是合作得让人感激。

——让人不得不起疑。

“你们在计划着什么。”他盯着镜子里的自己，灯光让他黑色的头发更黑，苍白的皮肤更白，淡绿的眼睛微微变色，“你还是想要那个箱子，是吗，Thor？”

镜中的倒影嘴角咧起自嘲的弧度。是呀，就像有人会回答似的。

为什么你就是不能放弃呢，Thor？

要知道他大可以耍点手段，弹弹他的银舌头，将复仇者拽到他的前路上当做屏障和垫脚石。但他没有这么做，他只希望Thor能离他远远的，假装不知道他说过那些话，或者干脆就假装没有Loki这个人。要在这儿扳倒Thor绝不是什么难事。这里没有万神之父时刻关注和照拂他，没有他那帮蠢兮兮的神族朋友，也没有Sif，那个随时准备着把一切坏事怪罪到他头上（大部分没算错，但有些真的和他无关，比如她匮乏的性吸引力）再把他切成两半的野蛮娘们。而Thor，他没有无尽的力量，他没有能举起巨蛇的神力，他没有他的盔甲他的战袍他的母亲给他准备的可爱的窗帘布，他没有米奥尼尔——他就是只脆弱的蚂蚁，可怜兮兮的凡人，不是个神。

——甚至不是真实的。

而他一秒钟也没有想过要就此罢手，他绝对不会放弃：既不会放任Loki行恶，也不会由着他将自己置于险境。

这才是他的Thor，不是吗？

他以为的，他所想象出来的Thor，永远是那么的完美。

就是因为这个“你”那么完美，没有一点点辜负我的期待，我才能在这场游戏里占尽先机呀，“哥哥”。

镜子里的他把笑容狠狠撕裂，吞回肚子里。

他从洗手间走出去，Bobby正在走廊上等着——就算他能给自己起个很超级英雄范儿的名字比如Iceman然后缝一身紧身衣从今天开始拯救世界，他也必须要领神盾的这份薪水才能过活。显然，他不比Loki在处理完那件带血衬衫后给他打电话告诉他自己决定搞个书迷见面会时更不惊讶。

外面的大厅闹哄哄的，狂热的书迷正试图冲击警戒线。这是Congela的第一场见面会，谁知道会不会是最后一场呢。

“你的小男友哪去了？”Loki接过Bobby递来的流程表，问。

“外面，车里。”

“我觉得你还是把他带进来比较好，让他在后台坐着，我让书店给他找点躁郁症儿童心理治疗书籍之类的。别露出那种脸，我的见面会现场起火中止好歹算个新闻，因为外面的汽车起火中止就是个笑话了。”

Bobby做了个感激的手势，转身跑向侧门，Loki则去了后台，让工作人员帮他最后一次调整椅子的位置。

这就像下棋，把每个棋子放到它们该去的位置，然后它们就会自相残杀。

见面会正式开始之后五分钟Fury才来，主持人还在讲话，Loki在临时搭建起来的台子侧面坐着，和远远经过的Fury点了个头算是打过招呼了。

他，和Nick Fury，和平地互相致意。Loki觉得这个幻象的幽默感真的有点过头了。

在他的思绪还飘在这上面盘旋的时候，一阵掌声猛地冲过来，让他意识到演出开始了。他——绝对会被Tony·Stark在内心狂喷两万次“你有姿势了不起”——拄着手杖，一步一步优雅地跨上台阶，背脊微微弯曲，然后在所有人面前抬起他湖泊一样绿色的眼睛。

片刻的安静后，大厅里响起了姑娘们，还有一部分男孩们，如冲破堤坝的潮水般兴奋的尖叫声。

主持人作势要把尖叫声压下去，其实是变相地鼓励他们更疯狂和失态一点。出版业的营销手段，无非就那么回事。

他做了个下压的手势，让尖叫声小了一些，使大多数人能听清他说的话了:“据我所知，我有一张照片流落在外，我可能跟照片上长得不是那么像，希望没有让你们失望。”

有个姑娘大声尖叫：“我爱你！”她不是唯一的一个。

然后他们都坐下来，平静地，至少是表面上平静地，开始谈Congela的前两部作品。Loki讲了两个笑话，然后用它们做切入点开始谈到这两本书之间的联系，它们是如何在人物关系和挖掘主题上有所继承和发展。他谈到了他写作的初衷，“我有个朋友，他给了我灵感。”他简单地说道，视线从台下扫过，在离舞台最远的几张椅子上停了一下。一个笑容迅速地从他嘴角划过又消失，好像石子落入湖水里激起的涟漪，然后他就将视线从复仇者们身上移开了。

“有许多人认为创造应当是一项私密的工作——事实上我也是其中的一员。每当我在工作而我公寓楼下停着的不知道哪个家伙的倒霉轿车的警报器又因为不知道什么理由开始疯狂鸣叫的时候，我就很想关掉电脑，爬出窗户，拔下消防栓把那辆车砸坏然后毁灭世界。别笑，我是认真的。”

“但是，孤身一人去深入这个巨大的世界是十分不可靠的。你永远只能从你的角度去看事情，这就是为什么我们需要，”他的食指在自己的太阳穴旁边打着转，“另一个脑子。”

他用了“脑子”这个词，而不是“思维”。

“对于不同的人来说写作的方式和意义都是不同，就我个人而言，创作并不是单纯地构建一个世界再去催动它运转，反而更像是探索——手持利剑，斩断荆棘，从浓雾中劈开一条道路。我是这个世界的创造者，也是它的毁灭者，我和我自己战斗，我是个孤独的战士——但我不该这么做。”

“我有过很糟糕的日子——不是吸毒，真的不是。我知道你们当中有些人觉得大麻温和无害甚至还不够酷，但是吸毒真的一点都不酷，也绝对不是一条帮助你写作的途径。我要说的是，有一段时间我被自己困住了，无论我睡着还是醒来，都感觉自己被无数烦恼和痛苦缠住，其中有一些来自我的小说，有一些来自我自己。我尝试自己去解决，但那只是让我陷得更深。我被缠住了，包在茧子里，快要不能呼吸，直到有人把我拉出来。”

“这让我明白我的方法是错的：我不可能只从这个世界中汲取我想要的东西然后把剩下的像垃圾一样扔掉。世界，不管是我创造的还是这一个，我不是它的神，它必须是不同的意志共同作用的结果。而我不能只是置身之外，我必须成为其中的一员，然后我才能找到方法，去推动和操控它。”

“我很幸运，因为我没有在错误的道路上走得太远，也因为有人使我发现了这一切。如果我是一个人，那我一定早就被自己逼进死胡同然后因为穷困潦倒和心烦意乱而早早离开这一行。”

他合上嘴唇，迎接他的是一片掌声。

主持人知道在宣传他的新书之前有个短暂的提问环节，他挑了个长相甜美的金发姑娘，看起来不会有太钻牛角尖的问题，也不至于一开口就蠢得要命。

她在主持人问她的名字之前就跳起来，抱着Congela的两本小说，也许还是初版。

“我是你的脑残粉，我找不出一个词来形容我有多喜欢你的小说，当我买下第一本，翻开第一页，读完它之后，我就知道，我不可能找得出这么一个词。”

“我受宠若惊。”Loki朝她笑了笑。

然后那个姑娘看起来要晕过去了。幸好这个状况只持续了一小会，她立刻意识到她是为了提问而来的。“我参加了一个你的书迷会，我们在分析你的小说的时候都认为你的不同的故事里有一个非常明显的人物原型是不变的——事实上，我个人认为是两个，只是另一个非常的隐晦。这个原型的说法并不是像人们以为的那样，‘我对这个角色的构思来自BLABLA’，而是更本质的东西，就像是……你在探讨的是两种人格如何共生和对抗。我们知道你的新小说是关于双胞胎的，而之前你谈到你的写作是和自己战斗，这是不是就是你的小说永远有两个主角的原因，一个你，和另一个你？”

显然对主持人来说这个问题太深奥了，不该作为提问环节的开场，而Loki在他试图转移话题前阻止了他，他决定回答这个问题。

“首先，这是一个好问题，告诉你的书迷会朋友们，你们的分析是正确的，我的人物确实有原型。”他说。

“然后，不，那并不是一个我，和另一个我。我没那么自恋，也没有精神分裂，而且我确实有朋友，我从他，”Loki意识到自己说漏嘴了，他该说“他们”而不是“他”，但他已经没机会补救了，“从他身上得到了一些有趣的灵感。当然我不会直接把一个人的个性，生活，一切东西，拿到我的小说里来——那很低级，而且会有收到传票的危险。我不会使用单一形象，将我书中人物的原型指为特定的某个人是可笑的，但我也不能否认我的人物中确实有某个人，或者某些人的影子。”

金发姑娘专注地看着他，手里还拿着笔记本。“所以，”她说，“你的灵感来自你的朋友。”

“就像我说过的，在我把自己关在自己的小世界里的时候，有人让我意识到，我必须让别人进来，进到我的生活里来，因为这样我才能同样进入别人的生活，进入这个世界。”

“我不是孤身一人——我想要是，但我不是。”

“没有人该是孤独的。”

那姑娘微微张开了嘴，像是为了这段剖白而惊讶。她喃喃道：“那他一定是个非常好的朋友。”

Loki笑了。

“你很可爱。有些人只会简单地把我当成基佬。”

事实上就是。

他的视线再次滑过远处瘫坐在椅子里摆出“无聊！一百二十分！”脸的Tony·Stark。

眼看时间已经超过，主持人将话题引向了他的新书并开始介绍。他们谈到了创作动机和故事发展等等话题，“Janus，”Loki说，“罗马神话中的双面神，是我最初的灵感来源，它有两张面孔，一张看着过去，一张看着未来。它也是英语中一月这个词的来源，象征一切事物的开始和终结。一开始我只是在思考一件事，这两张脸，它们在同一具身体上，它们无比亲密，可它们从未见过彼此。如果它们碰面了，会发生什么？”

他拿出了打印的手稿，开始读这个故事的其中一段。

他的声音必须是优雅又迷人的，像你会在剑桥或者牛津碰到的那种贵族子弟，在某个昏昏欲睡的下午，穿着三件套坐在扶手椅里，皮鞋擦得光可鉴人，但又不会太刺眼到看起来很廉价。窗外有清脆婉转的鸟鸣，树影飘摇，他的声音轻易地交织进树叶摩挲的沙沙声，和午后的慵懒阳光一起在空气中浮动着，温柔地将你包围。

台下的书迷们的表情介于“我要醉了”和“我要死了”之间，而Tony·Stark用手掌遮住嘴说出来的话可能是“我要吐了”或者“莎士比亚戏剧团”，Loki投票给前者。

他把腕表戴在内侧，好让他能随时注意时间。

读了一段之后，他收起了书稿。主持人一时不知道该做什么，因为这个动作并不在流程表上，而Loki已经面向他所有的读者（和不是读者）发问：“想玩个游戏吗？”

书迷们大喊着“是”。

“举一个例子——许多小说用到过这样的桥段：主角因为巧合得到了某样东西，又必须隐藏它——重要的证物，一件珍宝，诸如此类。就让我们把它描述成一个箱子。现在，我的问题是：你会怎么做？”

书迷们蠢蠢欲动，一些手臂已经举了起来。“瑞士银行的保险箱！”有人大叫着。

经验丰富的主持人已经见风转舵，熟练地催热起了气氛。

这些富有想象力的人，他们给出的答案从“把它埋在火山口”到“发明百宝袋，然后把它装在里面”，Loki在恰到好处的时候和人群一起大笑，作出略带讽刺的评论，然后用一个笑话把他的刻薄言辞所留下的糟糕印象给抹消掉。他真的很擅长干这个。

“如果你们想知道我的答案，”他侧靠着扶手，翘着腿，一支手支着下巴，“首先，我需要构想主角是个什么样的人，如果他正巧像我一样，自私，疑心重，没朋友还四处树敌，那么他一定不会让箱子离开他的身边。”

他停下来喝了一口咖啡，视线再次不经意地扫过远处的复仇者。

我们可是在一场战争中呢。

“接下来，我，或者主角需要思考的问题就是，如何能将这个箱子带在身边，又不会引人注意，也不会被觊觎它的人夺走？”

“然后又回到了第一个问题，‘我’是个怎样的人？我想应该没有人不知道九大阵营这个说法吧，那就是一个简单地划定人物立场的方法，但是当你需要详细地刻画一个人物的时候，你必须要更加深入和细致。假设主角是个不见光背景的人，他有一段不为人知的过去，一些不会在平日表现出的技巧，他的过去给他树敌，也给了他生存的机会。他也许会采取一些极端的办法。”

“比如……杀掉所有知道这个箱子的人。”

他说得漫不经心，但非常，非常认真，认真得让主持人有那么一会觉得他会把小刀捅进自己胸口里。他感到了一阵骨髓里传出来的寒冷，甚至因此没能展现他的救场技巧，而任由台下的书迷呆愣在那。角落里的Clint·Barton呛了一下。

Loki微微一笑。

“当然了，在现实中你可不能用这招。”

他把“现实”两个字咬得很重，然后他摊摊手，表示他只是开个玩笑。

主持人回过神来，他假笑着称赞着Loki的幽默，试图将节奏引导回原来的方向。后者低头看了看表，接着他站起来，推开了椅子。

所有人的目光都被他吸引，就像他预谋的那样。

没人注意的入口处响突兀地爆起一声沉重的轰鸣，手持枪械穿着黑西装和黑墨镜的男人从被强行打破的大门涌入。他们动作轻巧，训练有素，墨镜后面的眼睛正对着即将发出尖叫的惊恐的人群，保证每个人的头部都暴露在他们的枪口下。

而当他们再次注意到的时候，Loki已经不见了。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我知道这一切是怎么发生的又会变成什么样，我只是不知道这有什么意义。”

如果有什么是值得他庆幸的，那就是黑夜——他喜欢黑夜，被困在黑夜里没有什么恼人的。他喜欢阳光褪去，黑暗涌来，静静地铺满这整个世界，灯光和人声都只能将它稍微阻挡片刻，而最终被悄无声息地吞噬，仅余下一些残渣。只有在这个时候，他才会打开门，走出他小小的房间，走上行人逐渐稀少的街道，走进被巨大建筑的模糊轮廓和白昼时隐藏起来的腐坏气息所包围的世界。

他的世界，属于他的那个半圆。

Loki喜欢待在黑暗的地方，他一直都喜欢，阿斯加德的宫殿也好，这个幻境里的小小蜗居也好，他总是用厚厚的窗帘将自己与外界隔开。当黑暗充斥空间，遮住他的脸庞使任何人都无以窥伺他的表情，他才能终于安心下来，露出些许潜藏已久的疲倦。。

——他正身处于黑暗之中，这是书店的后巷，他从事先弄开了锁的书店后门离开，正好踩在几个赶来守住后门的黑西装男之前拐上大路。

以他的标准而言，今天他穿得挺朴素，没有镶金线的围巾也没有权杖。他一手提着公文包，另一只手紧紧捂住黑色的长外套，看起来和身边来往匆匆的白领没什么区别。他就这么混在人群里进了地铁站，直到这时他才从口袋里掏出手机，按下了他早就想拨出的号码。

来啊，接起来啊Stark，他在一群同样裹着深色大衣的男人中间露出微笑。接个电话而已，那些黑西装不会就这么爆掉你的脑袋的。

老实说，他既然邀请了复仇者来参加签书会，就不会只是因为讨厌他们而把他们安排在门边。他承认他们很棒，他承认他们也许会有个计划，而那个计划也许会成功，他承认也许他会失败——如果这不是个幻境，如果那个Tony·Stark是真的Tony·Stark而Steve·Rogers是真的Steve·Rogers。

那他们就不会落入第一时间被闯入者控制，又碍于有无辜者在场而不敢动手反抗的悲惨境地。

他真的很好奇到底是谁，会以为这个虚假的扮家家酒游戏就能把他，一个神，困住。

接起来接起来，他心里那点属于恶作剧之神的趣味叫嚣着，哪怕你根本不是真的Tony·Stark，有点勇气啊。

电话接通了。

“Hi，Tony。”

“Loki？”

他们同时把话说出口。Loki停顿了一会，等着Stark展现他在侮辱性言辞方面的天赋，但是这个假Tony意外的冷静，他仅仅是满含厌恶地冲着Loki大嚷：“少叫得那么亲热，我们很熟吗混球？”

“相信我Tony，”Loki跟着人群挤进塞得满满的车厢，“我们之间的可不只是‘熟’而已。”

在Tony来得及说出什么更难听的话之前，Loki抢先说道：“我给你留了件礼物。”

“摸摸你椅子下面，Tony。”

然后他想象着Tony.Stark在无数枪口的包围中，将信将疑地一点点摸索到他事先放在那张椅子下面的东西，指尖反反复复地确认过皮革和金属扣，然后他的肩膀垮下，吐出了长长的一口气。

“我不能说我没这么想象过……你就这么把箱子留给我们了。你和Thor是什么关系，打炮兄弟（Brotherswith Benefits）吗？这是什么我不知道的情趣Play吗？”

“Tony，”Loki的尾音拖得长长的，“你知道我们不是兄弟。顺带一提，密码是四个0。”

“你可真贴心啊。”

“我觉得被冒犯了，你话里的讽刺让我伤心。”

必须要承认这让人想起旧时光，Tony总是第一个从他几乎要顶破天空的巢穴里飞出来，绕着Loki蹿来蹿去，裹在高科技里的凡人不时冷嘲热讽。不过Loki的愉悦更多地来自把Tony.Stark——哪怕是个假货——像小白鼠一样捏在手心耍弄的快感。钢铁侠，没了盔甲你还能怎么样呢，被剥去做寿司吗？

Tony转动四个拨圈，密码锁内部的凹口逐一对上，发出咔哒一声。

他那浓浓的疑惑几乎可以经由电波传来。“如果我是你，Tony，”Loki适时地，贴心地提醒道，“我可不会打开箱子。”

他顿了顿，给Tony一点时间去把密码锁打开后因为重力而落下的皮箱盖托住，一个短暂的停顿，如同灯光暗下之后，戏剧揭幕之前的间歇。

“那些拿着枪的人，他们不是恐怖分子或者抢劫犯，他们和你们，和Xavier和Erik一样，都是这个世界的保护者，但他们有一点……极端，对你们来说，可能是非常极端。事情是这样的，只要你打开那个箱子，他们就会开枪，相信我，他们和我一样，完全不在意别人的死活。”

他能听到Tony在电话那头因为扣不上皮箱盖而发出的低声咒骂。用平民的性命去制衡复仇者总是能奏效，Loki估摸着他还有足够的时间去说他要说的话。

“他们很危险，所以在此之前，他们一直受Xavier和Lehnsherr的制衡，但现在情况不一样了，他们被解放了，没人能阻止他们，而他们会不惜一切代价去攻击任何一个威胁到箱子的人——我弄坏了箱子上的锁，一级警报，这就是为什么他们会如此肆无忌惮。”

“你有密码，可你却选择破坏锁。”

“把这当成礼物的一部分。”Loki笑了，“最好别让箱子裂开哪怕一条缝，不然死了人就是你的错。你太聪明了Tony，我得在你黏上来之前给你找点事做。别急，不会太久的。”

真的不用太久，也许Tony托住箱盖的手臂都没来得及发麻，Loki听到了电话那头人群的尖叫火焰灼烧的声音。Pyro，或者John，不管他叫什么，Loki猜想他一定非常，非常不喜欢被人用枪指着脑袋。

他说过什么来着？他才不在意别人的死活呢。

“你这个混蛋！基佬！疯子！”Tony在骚乱中大叫着。

他被急匆匆地“封锁”，当他沉在那片寂静的黑暗中时，他已经能保持清醒。他认为这与他重创了Charles有关，显然他给幻象造成的裂痕没有消失，反而在扩大。他记起了越来越多，越来越近的事，除了仍然想不起为什么他会进入幻境，他记起了他的编辑及其小男友在这个幻境之外的真实身份，Iceman和Pyro，真是糟糕的幽默感。在那一段时间里他试着接触这个幻象的构成肌理，摸清一些规则，他已经能确定这不是个纯粹的魔法产物，里面一定有中庭的恶俗科技在搀和——Tony.Stark，就冲这点，Loki都得拿他在这个幻象里的投影出出气。不过，魔法和科技的区别没有一般人想象得那么大，所以他可以触摸到规则，他能够理解它们。

显然，作为一个混合体，这个幻象并不像Loki熟悉的幻象法术那样，更为灵活，可以由创造者掌控。某种意义上来说它是自己在运转，所以它需要一些不同的守护者，以便能在不同的情况下做出反应。

Charles是幻象的第一道防线，他最温和，最无害。他的出现是为了拿回箱子并保证所有人都不知道箱子的存在，他不会伤害任何人，所能改动的不过是记忆。

而Erik，作为第二道防线，他比Charles更具攻击性一些，他会为了拿回箱子制造必要的伤害，他会主动出击，而不是像Charles那样在箱子丢失之后才行动。他们都有理性，受到某种限制，比如他们不能随便对那些“重要的人”——在Loki的虚假生活中占有一席之地的人——动手，因为那会让他的心绪波动，对这个幻象产生影响。

Thor，这个Thor，拿错了箱子，然后Loki接触了箱子，那就是他轻微碰触到最为危险的第三道防线的时刻。Charles和Erik不得不行动。Charles给Loki洗脑，那是个不错的招数，真的，几乎奏效了，但是Loki的记忆在看到John或者Pyro的时候又复苏了。而Erik找上了复仇者，他不能自己动手，所以就利用能接近Loki的人拿回箱子，Charles还试图警告Thor，警告他那本来不存在的兄弟。

但这一切都被Loki毁了。

他“杀死”了Charles，他被封锁。第三道防线启动了。

那些穿黑西装的男人像是某种自毁机制，他们会不惜一切代价攻击所有与箱子有联系的人，抹去他们的踪迹，即使对这个幻象造成重创也不在乎。他们仍然被制约——Loki注意到，他们并不能第一时间做出反应，而是被某些因素拖慢了。时间差，这是黑西装们的一个特点，Loki在对幻象的探索中发现了这一点。他也许不能将幻象破解，但他可以利用那些规则，他主动提出要办签书会，他邀请了复仇者，他弄坏了箱子——不管是谁，Stark，阿斯加德的那些伪善神祇，或者别的什么人，他们不该以为只是这样的手段就能阻止Loki做疯狂的事。

而且他们真的远远地低估了他的疯狂。

“那两个会结冰和喷火的小朋友，如果可能的话，你们最好也帮帮他们，Charles可喜欢他们了。”

Tony并没有回答，他正趁乱招呼他的复仇者伙伴帮他把皮箱扣紧取走。Loki几乎都能想象那画面，John喷出火焰烧融枪管，他的编辑无法阻止，只能选择冻住那些指向他们的枪口。穿黑西装的男人在应对攻击和夺回皮箱之间取舍两难，毕竟复仇者也不是省油的灯，他们必然研究过书店的结构，能够在第一时间找到一个方便躲藏又难以被发现的地方。

电话那头稍微安静了一些，Loki因为上一个站挤进了更多的人而不得不用力抓紧扶手。“你们是在通风管道里吗？”他微笑着问。

“我会杀掉你的。”Tony十分肯定地告诉他。

复仇者们缩在小小的通风管道里还击，Steve.Rogers大叫着：“且战且退！且战且退！”这画面想想都叫人开心。

“为什么这个箱子这么重要，为什么每个人都想要它？”

“我不知道，Tony，这是实话。”

他的确不知道那是什么，但是随着时间流逝，他多多少少能猜到，这些人费尽心思要阻止他接触的是个什么东西。

像是为了回应他一直以来的等待，Clint发出了疑惑的声音。

“这个箱子……你们不觉得它有点轻吗？”

“我把箱子留给你们，可没说把里面的东西也留给你们。”Loki替他们解答道。

在破坏密码锁之前，在他封锁在黑暗里之前，他就趁着烧血衣的时候弄坏了连接装置，取走了内容物——这不算说谎，顶多只是没有把全部的事实都说出去而已。所有的事都和箱子有关，所有的事都和箱子有关，他在签书会上一直这么暗示着。

“你也许会想，为什么那些黑西装不去追那个拿走了东西的小混球而要和无辜的你们过不去呢？他们会的，Tony，他们会来追我，像猎狗贴着地面嗅闻鲜血的气息。但他们，我说过什么来着，真的很蠢，不管箱子是不是空的，打开密码锁永远是一个很高级别的警报，高到不值得他们舍近求远。”

对方再开口的时候，他就知道掌握交涉权的已经换人了。Steve依旧严肃认真：“Loki，你把那个脑藏在哪儿了？”

哦，好像他真的会告诉他似的。

Steve深深地叹了一口气：“听着，Loki，没人想伤害你，我们只是不想让局面无法控制。”

“谁的控制？”他的银舌头蠢蠢欲动，“Steve·Rogers，正直的好人，永远的战士，以及——美国队长。我只是不懂你们不直接干掉我呢，这容易多了不是吗？是不是你内心的那点正义和与Thor的友情在作祟？你看，这就是为什么你们需要一个额外的脑子，而又永远得不到它。我可真看不出这有什么必要。你们这些优柔寡断，感情用事的凡人啊，我是如此的开心，看着你们自己一手将一切导向……”

一阵痛麻刺进他的腕骨，一支柔软的手臂贴着他的胳膊缠绕上来，五根纤细但有力的指头捏住他的手腕，使他不由自主地松开手，手机落下来掉进另一个人手中。来者同时用某样东西顶住了他的背，在狭窄拥挤的车厢里，他们紧紧地贴着，枪口几乎要戳进Loki的脊梁。

“队长，”Natasha说，“是我，一切都在掌握中。”

然后她挂断了电话，比Loki矮小得多的身躯在缝隙都没有的乘客之中轻巧地滑进了Loki怀里，枪口也随之移到了他的肋下。她的另一只手依然拿着手机，使他们看起来像一对有点身高差，但非常亲密的情侣。

Loki倒是一点都不慌乱。他盯着那头在他胸口晃动的红发看了一会，叫出了她的名字。

“黑寡妇。”

“我应该觉得荣幸吗？两个超级英雄进入幻境附在普通人的躯壳上，只是为了阻止我。让我猜猜为什么只有两个：Tony进不来，他必须维持这个幻境运行；Clint太多话；而Bruce，我不知道为什么他会缺席，我可不觉得进入了幻境他还能失控。”

“搞定你两个人就够了。”Natasha把枪往里顶了顶，以达到威胁的目的。“脑在哪？”枪口在Loki的肋骨上擂了一下，疼得要命，Loki得花好大力气才只发出一个饱含痛楚的闷哼。

“你的新游戏是拷问？”

Natasha盯着Loki看了一会，她的眼神莫可名状，让Loki恼怒——是他们在玩弄他，是他们把他扔进了这个虚假的恶心的幻境，她有什么资格责备他，还有同情，哦，同情，那真是他需要的最后一样东西了。

“今天上午在你的公寓门口发生了一场袭击，我们认为是冲着Thor来的。”

转换这回事倒是帮上他的忙了，黑西装们没法直接找上他，所以冲着Thor去了。假的Thor，他这么想，他应该一点都不在乎。

“……他还好吗？”

Natasha依然半仰着头，用那种奇怪的眼神盯着Loki。

“他很好。我们‘认为’袭击是冲着Thor来的，”她一字一句地说道，“可实际上并不是，他已经被瞄准了，但那些人并没有攻击他。”

那些快递员越过Thor，直接朝着新月开枪，他们一点都不打算伤害Thor——这就是为什么Thor能迅速干掉其中一个而剩下的复仇者得以生存。发生在纽约清晨的枪击案没给Coulson带来一点惊讶，Clint对此表示了深深的忧虑。

而Loki不需要太久就能读出这件事情的本质。

“哦，哦。”他笑了，愤怒地，他的声音从咬紧的牙缝间一点点地挤出来，仿佛在把怒意碾磨成毒药。

“你们把两个神禁锢在幻境里。”

很早，甚至在他创伤Charles之前，他就已经发现了这个幻象的其中一条规则：幻象的守护者无法伤害他，他是被遗弃在这的囚徒，他是活物，他是这个幻象里唯一有意义的东西，所以他们不能也不会伤害他。

他多少猜到了最疯狂的执行人，这个幻象的最后一道底线，那些穿着制服的男人会去攻击复仇者们，他们在扫清一切和箱子产生过联系的人，这点毫无疑问。但是他们避开了Thor，他和Thor都打开过箱子，他们却避开了Thor，这证明了一件事——

Thor和他一样。

是他们两个，两个可怜的囚徒，卑微的受骗者，被蒙骗，被愚弄，被捆绑着囚禁在这片虚伪的假象之中。

“我不知道你们为什么要这么做。”他恶狠狠地说，“奥丁知道吗？知道你们不只囚禁我，还囚禁了他最爱的，最引以骄傲的继承人？”

“我？一个坏胚，一个邪神，你们当然会希望把我关起来，尽管这个幻境的水准只能算差强人意而你们留下的破绽又太多了。但Thor，他难道不是复仇者的一员吗，难道你们不是把他当做朋友吗，为什么你们会把他也扔在这？”

“你们怎么敢，剥夺我们的神力，我们的记忆，把神当成掌心里的玩物，站在云端之上看着我们营营役役的丑态。”他的嘴角咧着残暴的弧度，声音大得车厢里的其他乘客开始朝这个方向侧目，“你们为何如此大胆，告诉我！”

“这不是我们造成的！”

“那是谁！”

她紧紧地闭上了嘴，显露出绝对不回答的意味。

地铁上的人越来越少，他们面前的座位已经空了出来，可是谁都没坐下，只是站在那任由窗玻璃映出他们的倒影。

随着最后一个乘客步出车厢，Natasha的肩膀松了松，类似一种妥协。

“把那个脑子交给我，Loki。就当是为了Thor这么做。我不会给你任何保证我也知道你不会相信我的保证，但Thor是我的朋友，我不希望他受到伤害，至少在这一点上我们可以达成一致。”

绿色的眼睛闪了闪，邪神皱着眉头，仿佛在掂量。

“火车站的寄存箱。”他最终说道。

Natasha在他的上衣口袋里摸索，从钥匙圈上面直接拽下了那把贴有号码的钥匙。地铁和火车站接驳，而火车站提供24小时服务的寄存箱，这是个好选择。

“但……我不觉得你有机会去到那。”

这句话与地铁门滑开的声音一并传进Natasha的耳朵里，触动了她多年生死一线间历练出的本能。她敏捷地向侧边跃出，躲过了一串从门缝里射进来的子弹，穿黑西装的男人强行从门间挤进来，Natasha原本站立的地方出现了一长条弹孔，地铁警报轰鸣作响，整个车厢里都是疯狂闪烁的红光。

Loki在那些从打破的车窗，从各节车厢的车门涌入，逐渐将Natasha包围的黑西装中间慢慢地朝后退着。

“等你回去之后，告诉Tony，这真的很有趣。”他晃着少了一把钥匙的钥匙圈，他的确还没有搞清那个脑子究竟是什么，但是他能运用他的本领，制造出一个替代品。这个替代品不需要是在外形上一模一样的，只要幻象能将它们视作一致，他可以把替代品做成任何东西，比如——一把钥匙。

“我不知道我的养兄为什么会在这个幻象里。自愿来看守我的？不，不可能，他不会允许你们这样对待一个神——对待我。还是阿斯加德的那些家伙们终于想通了，终于准备和中庭开战，而我们被俘虏作为人质？还是我那个被卑微凡人感染了愚蠢的毛病的养兄，他想要一尝成为人类的滋味？你们没有逼迫他，你们是为他敞开了大门，这就是你试图暗示我的吗？”

他一步步退向车门外，已近午夜，地铁站空无一人。

“你说你不想让Thor受到伤害，我想你要说的其实是，不想让他因为我的疯狂行径——比如毁灭这个幻象——而受到伤害。而我，我确实也不想，看到阿斯加德的神祇，九界的荣光，奥丁之子他的伟大国度的继承人，因为被困在凡人所铸造的幻象里，因为被剥夺了身为神的记忆和力量，因为真的，由衷地相信自己是个过着奇异生活的普通人而受到伤害，对，我不想。”

Natasha在重重的包围中瞪视着他。

“不管你们，或者其他什么人，是出于什么样的理由建造了这个幻象，你们从一开始就错了，如果你们不想伤害Thor，就不该把他和我困在一起。”

他退出地铁，退到黄线之外，拉了拉大衣的衣领。他轻松地又卑鄙地笑着，那是黑寡妇熟悉的神情，它总是，总是出现在邪神的脸上，就好像他制造的根本不是什么毁灭或者混乱，而只是一份声明。

“我们永远不可能达成一致。”

车门在他面前合上。

 

Thor不知道自己会在什么地方醒来，可能是在某条肮脏小巷的某个垃圾筒边；可能倒在天台上，胸口开了一个洞，血在他徒劳的喘息间流了满地；也可能出现在某个他想象不到的神秘场所，毕竟Loki是如此地擅长将他瞒在鼓里，又在事情暴露之后完全拒绝他插手。他所有设想中最好的是Loki把箱子交给了他的伙伴而他的伙伴把箱子交给了Charles·Xavier，皆大欢喜，世界和平——他都能想象出Loki站在他面前，说着“哥哥，你不该学得这么天真烂漫”的口吻。

他想过最糟糕的，比如他会死。而他得到不过是一间普通的汽车旅馆的房间，一台旧电视，一张床——居然还有床。

地毯发出相当难闻的气味，像死掉很久的猫。Thor很难相信Loki会允许自己在这种地方落脚，但是他的大衣就挂在床边的衣架上。

床头柜上摆放着已经凉掉的咖啡和三明治，Thor拿起来咬了一口，难吃透了，完全不能和Coulson——不管是这一个还是真实的那个——的手艺相比，但此时他确实需要一些东西来坠住他的胃。

有一些东西在翻滚，在他的脑子里，在他的胸腔里，拖着的旋臂疯狂地转动着，无数细小的碎片火花一样劈里啪啦地爆开。Thor开始理解Loki为什么不对他解释，这没法解释。

他确信这和Loki有关，他一定做了什么，打破了什么，裂缝撕开，整个宇宙稀里哗啦涌了进来。

等到他的脑子稍微稳定了点，他拿下大衣走出了房门。退房的时候前台的老头扔给他一张纸条。“那个苗条的黑头发留给你的。”他半抬着头瞥了Thor一眼，那眼神大概是在说“看你这肱二头肌比那家伙的头都大，虽然我不知道另一个是什么时候走的不过我肯定你们来了好几发并且你干得他很爽”，Thor无视了他的目光，他对着随便什么方向微笑了一下，离开了汽车旅馆。

——在此之前，他从来没有意识到这些细微琐碎，甚至有些……不那么光彩的情绪，对他来说是多么的陌生。

不合身的大衣挂在他的手臂上，衬衣倒是刚可一穿，显然Loki精心挑选过。他匆匆地走过一家正要开门的杂货店，系着围裙的女孩眼神一直在他身上打转，在他路过的时候吹出了一个颇具挑逗的口哨。他与早起匆匆赶去上班的人群擦身而过，橱窗里被打开的电视机播放着昨晚某间书店发生火灾的新闻，悬挂在高楼上的巨大LED屏应时地放起了早餐麦片的广告，人们在咖啡店门口聚集。

营营众生，Loki总是将他们当做蚂蚁，因为他站在云上，他甚至都不愿去看清那些细小的玩意。

而Thor不行。他以凡人的身躯活过，他知晓用凡人的双腿在土地上行走的滋味，所以他不能将他们只当成活物。但他又不能完全地融入他们好像自己是其中的一分子，因为他是个神并且永远是个神。当他在中庭，他是外星来的守护者，操控雷电的英雄。而当他回到阿斯加德，诸神无法理解他为什么要把如此多的感情投注在那个脆弱的，总是自食其恶果的世界。

他感觉到了，其实他一直都感觉得到，那个与身处的世界的奇异的隔离感，只是他一直都选择不去注意它。他总是能感觉到，不管是在阿斯加德，在中庭，还是在这个世界。

那些他一直试着躲避的东西，那些潜伏在他脚下的寂静，它们抓到他了。

他不属于这里。

他站在街角，在对面的绿灯亮起的那一刻，和其他行人一起迈开了步子。

那有一个公用电话亭。Loki留给他的是一个电话号码，用如尼文字（注）写就。他从大衣口袋里摸到了硬币，扔进投币孔然后按下了号码，单调的拨号音响了几响，归于一片寂静。电话那头的人沉默了一会，才说：“既然你打了这个电话，就说明你也想起来了。”

“是的，兄弟，我想起来了。”

Loki又沉默了一会，Thor以为他会讽刺自己几句，但他只是问：“想起来多少？”

“我猜和你差不多。我能想起阿斯加德，想起彩虹桥断裂的那一天，想起复仇者；我能想起你试着毁掉纽约，很多次，但是从来没成功过；我能想起你对阿斯加德做了很多愚蠢残忍但随后又转变为富有牺牲精神的事。”

“好吧，那就是不够多，我们仍然想不起为什么我们会在这里。”

“那很重要吗？”

Loki的口气听起来就像Thor已经疯了：“难道不重要吗？你，和我，我们是神，却被困在了这里——一个幻象，并且还对此一无所知。这是一种侮辱！自从我学习魔法以来，你见过我被一个幻象蒙骗这么久吗？你有没有想过，如果我们以如此耻辱的方式被困在这里了，那么到底是谁，出于什么样的目的这样做。”

“我当然想知道，”Thor加重了音节，“我当然想知道，但是，Loki，这不是肆意破坏这个世界的理由。”

“为什么不呢？反正他们都不是真实的。醒醒吧Thor，你那过于崇高的道德感在幻境里毫无用处。”

“总是可以找到方法的，破坏不是解决一件事的唯一办法。”

“它就是！”Loki大吼着，“如果我不这么做，如果我像你的复仇者朋友们期待地那样乖巧地把箱子交还回去，我所得到不过一个又一次被洗得一无所有的脑子，我会再一次回到那间小小的屋子，只在黑夜里出没，绞尽脑汁地编造一些拙劣又低俗的故事，还为了自己是个所谓的作家而洋洋自得。当然了，这对你来说不是个问题对吗，你是那么地喜欢这些蚂蚁，能正大光明地抛弃你神的身份去和他们混迹正是你求之不得的不是吗？你爱他们，Thor，你爱这些低劣的虫子爱到甘愿承受这样的屈辱，而我不会。我发誓，不管是谁害我沦落到如此境地，我会让他付出代价！而你，亲爱的哥哥，就继续你的小游戏，沉溺在你天真可怜的幻想，幻想你真的能成为凡人的朋友，幻想你终于由奥丁的王座跌落到这个卑鄙的肮脏的……”

“够了兄弟！”

“我不是你的兄弟！”

Thor停下来，因为胸腔里的怒火深深地呼吸着。Loki的侮辱让他愤怒，他相信无论是出于什么原因，他的复仇者朋友们都不会伤害他。同样，无论是出于什么原因他和Loki以这样奇妙的方式被困在了这个幻象中，他不会让任何人伤害Loki。

他搜寻着脑中的记忆，已经过了足够久，虽然对神而言只是一瞬，但也足以他发现他的兄弟掩藏在恶毒言辞下的口是心非。

“Loki，”他郑重地说，“最会有办法的。如果这个幻象崩溃，也许我们都会受伤。我告诉过你，我在很早，更早之前就告诉过你，你总是可以来向我寻求帮助，而我总是会答应。”

“我……”Loki苦涩的声音在喉咙里打着转，他被改变了，他该死地意识到，这个幻象里发生的那些事，转换之类的，他和Thor不得不共度的岁月，它们改变了他，让他说出了无论如何都不该说出口的话——他该用重重的谎言，用修饰的迷宫来遮蔽它，可他已经来不及了。

“我很抱歉。”他缓缓说着，“你看起来……很喜欢这个地方。”

他感觉他是一个人，孤立无援，而他不想强行把Thor从他的世界拽走。这大约是个美梦吧，对他那无论何时都高高在上的兄长而言。他晓得沉浸在美梦里的滋味，晓得那有多美好又多易碎，所以他不想打破它，他宁可Thor只是把他当成一个疯子，然后转过身，回到他成为一个蹩脚骗子的日常之中。而他的所为，引来的是世界毁灭也好，他自己的毁灭也好，都不需要Thor来承担。

别太急着感动，他想，这是自私。他自私地决定了他和Thor在此事中的位置，他利用了他，借着他来接触复仇者，达到自己的目的，然后又把他远远地推开。他不会否认这些。

因为他是个混蛋疯子基佬呢。

他的兄弟发出低沉的笑声，该死，他居然还笑得出来。Loki在不自觉弯起嘴角的时候这样想到。

“你真的很疯狂，Loki，倒不是说我不赞赏这一点。你的疯狂是你的一部分，它帮助你做到我做不到的事，只是你不能完全依赖它的指引。现在，我要再问一次：兄弟，你需要我的帮助吗？”

Loki屏住了呼吸，很久，然后他慢慢地将空气一点点地吐出来，像在准备着什么。

“是的，”他缓缓地说着，“我需要你的帮助。”

Thor在Loki的指引下买了一次性手机，拨出了另一个号码，他猜测是Loki随着幻象的变动不断地调整他们的连接方式。他们有一些小小的争执，Loki坚持要以箱子里的东西为筹码要挟Charles，或者Erik，或者别的什么以本体进入了幻象的复仇者说出真相——对，至少有一个以上的复仇者以本来身份在他们面前出现过，现在回想起来，Thor能辨认出Steve和Natasha，这解释了他们的反常，Steve为什么会冲动地拥抱他而Natasha为什么会那么疲惫，而这也从侧面说明了，他的复仇者朋友们确实有事瞒着他。

在幻象里受伤的Bruce并不是真正的Bruce这件事让他稍微放松了下来。话说回来，如果这事真的发生了，那么他们得到也应该是一个被破坏殆尽的街区，而不是受伤的Bruce。

“他们有他们的理由，Loki，你相信我不会让你独自一人面对这一切，而我就像你相信我那样相信他们。”

“我相信你，但我不相信他们。”

“从另一个角度来思考。”Thor轻柔地说着，这是他在幻象里学会的东西。如果不是Steve和Natasha看向他的眼神都太饱含创伤他真的会以为这是什么模拟训练课程，他能想象Tony会搞出这种东西而他也会答应去试试，只是Loki，好吧，Loki。

“从另一个角度来思考，不管他们做了什么，不管他们为什么要这样做，他们的目的一定都不会是伤害我——我们。事实上，我感觉他们是在保护我们。”

那些快递员没有攻击他，那些黑西装明明可以在第一时间袭击Loki，但他们没有，他们被拖住了，被某个机制挡了一下。这个幻象的保护者无法攻击他们，不管这是谁造的，很显然不是为了害他们。

Loki保持着安静，他在思考。Thor能想象他这么做时的样子，他的兄弟思考的模样从来没怎么变过，眉头紧锁，坐在离人群最远的角落把自己缩成有保护意义的一团。换做平时，他能用他优雅得体的举止和虚情假意的微笑将紧张和焦虑很好地掩藏起来，而他知道他不是，如他所表现出来的那样，悠然和惬意。他花了一点时间去理解他的兄弟，有点可笑的是大部分进展都发生在他们彻底闹翻并且几乎将霜巨人灭族，而Loki将自己彻彻底底地从“兄弟”这个词语中划去之后。神的生命太漫长了，他们的一切都发生得很慢，他们慢慢地建立国度，慢慢地发动、进行、结束战争，慢慢地爱上另一个神，慢慢地发现这种激情在岁月中失去魅力而变成一种有些恼人的纠结关系，任何血与火与仇恨都是暂时的，它们终究会归于命运之书上一根翘起的金线，被时间之手慢慢地扯平。

而中庭不同，凡人生命短暂，他们几乎是迫不及待地，奋不顾身地撞进世界里，去受伤去欢笑，去得到好处，去失去某样东西或某个人。Thor喜欢他们，因为他们生机勃勃。

他猜他得感谢中庭，那里飞速奔驰的速率连带着他那缓慢的齿轮也转动了起来，他开始能懂得更多，他开始学习什么叫“用正确的方法去处理事情”，他开始明白Loki那点薄薄的伪装下潜藏的究竟是什么心思——自我毁灭，他听Tony谈到过，某种意义上他承认Tony比自己更能搞懂Loki在干什么，因为他们有点像——真的，有点像，除了“我不会做出一手毁掉自己最珍视的家园又牺牲自我来拯救的破事，不只一次”。

如果他的兄弟是个神盾探员，或者至少是他们这边的，那他早已被五花大绑去心理咨询了好几次。但他不是，虽然后来他们成了有点古怪的合作关系，但他不是，从没放弃过给复仇者找麻烦。

“这是不可接受的，”他的总是充满矛盾又古怪的弟弟说道，“我们是神，把我们身为神的力量和记忆剥去，那就是等于杀死了我们身为神的存在。这和出于什么目的这么做没关系，这就是，不可原谅。”

Thor点了点头：“我同意你的观点。正因为如此，我才相信，他们是不得不这么做。”  
“不得不这么做？我想不出来有什么状况会让他们‘不得不这么做’。你是雷电之神，无尽的力量与米奥尼尔的主人，而我是宇宙知名的坏胚，阿萨神族，霜巨人与Nick.Fury的肉中之刺。你有一整个阿斯加德的神等着你的命令去碾平任何阻止你的人，而我的脑子里除了莫名其妙的仇恨和没完没了的坏点子和扔不掉甩不脱的魔法之外就什么都没剩下了。这就是我们，哥哥，这样的我们，你觉得有什么能让那些脆弱又短命的凡人‘不得不这么做’？除非……”

他的声音就和突然被人掐死在了喉管里一样，只有一个词挣扎着滚了出来。

“除非……”

在Thor决定不去逼问他的这段时间内，他长长，长长地沉默着。

“我觉得我们可以先按你的办法行动。”过了许久，他终于这样说道，听起来无比疲惫，“别扔手机，保持联系。

然后他挂断了电话。让Thor一个人站在一家大声播放着美国偶像歌曲集锦的商店门外，他甚至会唱那首歌，不是“你们中庭人的娱乐真有趣我也来试试看”，而是像个普通人那样，听到了，又听到了，记住了旋律，在某个场合不经意地哼出来。

他想着沉浸在这样的乐趣中的自己是不是有点可耻。显然他分裂成了两个部分，一个是骗子Thor，阳光灿烂的金发壮男，除了笑起来能把人闪瞎之外没什么别的用处；另一个则是雷神Thor，奥丁之子，无上力量与米奥尼尔的拥有者。他总是站在一个自己的角度看着另外一个自己，就好像那是一个完全无关的人。而到最后，他终究会回归为一个神。他以前也经历过，Donald·Blake，Eric·Masterson，Jake·Olson（注），可不管经历多少次，这都让人难受。

凡俗的尘埃无法沾染他神的身躯，它们却可以扎进他的血肉里，在必要的时候带起疼痛。

他觉得自己确实变得更优柔寡断了。他知道这些都是假的，他的诈骗生涯，他的同伴，早起的酒精饮料，吵人的电视广告，烂大街流行歌曲，一间小到只有一张床的公寓，鸡肉三明治和咖啡，浴缸里的热水，它们都是假的。但那不代表他不会觉得留恋。

他喜欢这个地方，喜欢他的生活，喜欢他拥有一个名义上的兄弟而他的每一天都只有12个小时还全花在和一群不靠谱的骗子计划些不靠谱的骗局里——尽管这些都是假的。

这应当是身为雷神，未来阿斯加德的统治者，不被允许的软弱。

路过一张洗发水广告招贴画时他笑了起来。头发，他的金色头发被他的弟弟栓在他的照片上，以前他可能不懂，但是现在他懂了，太懂了。是的，这有点变态，但变态得……很棒。

路边的橱窗倒映出他嘴角的短暂微笑，那不是一个神会露出的表情。

他遵守了他的诺言，这是他和Loki彼此的底线——他同意不去寻找他的复仇者同伴，或者说是他们在这个幻象的投影，而直接去和Charles·xavier谈判。他想确认的只有他和Loki在现实中的安危，以及保证在他消失的日子里世界没有遭遇什么不可逆转的危险，他不允许自己沉溺在某个幻境中而错过他应承担的责任。而Loki，他的兄弟，Thor能想象他坐立不安，芒刺在背的样子，毕竟对于Loki来说，未知和无法掌控意味着危险，他绝对不会相信复仇者们把他安置在一个幻境是出于什么和平的目的。

大概走过了三个路口之后，他开始察觉到不对。

多亏了Natasha和Clint在骗局中时不时的提点，Thor也开始能像特工那样分辨出隐藏在人群中的敌人——在进入幻象之前，那从来都不是他的长项。他注意左侧有个吸着烟的男人一直盯着他，灰色的麂皮大衣下露出黑西装的领口。那个男人并没有尾随他，他只是站在那里，Thor稍作观察后便发现，他走出一段路便会看见一个差不多装扮的人，就像他们在轮换着监视他。

他故意拐进了一间咖啡店，靠在路灯边的男人愣了愣，随即跟着他走了进去。这间咖啡店有个小小的附属书吧，Thor在摆放着畅销书的书柜前停下来，Loki的书依然在显眼的位置，和精装礼盒版的《暮光之城》一起。他从书架上抽出了Loki的书，它们被做成了一个套装，虽然这两本小说完全不存在任何情节上的联系——Loki抱怨过这个，在一次醉酒之后他留下了一张布满歪歪扭扭字迹的字条，用各种他确实可以实现的诅咒把Nick·Fury骂了个遍。想到这点Thor又忍不住笑了起来。

——他，拿着两本小说，对着一整套《暮光之城》微笑。这可真是个奇葩的世界。

他把自己的咖啡和Loki的书一起放到桌子上，饮料的表面漂浮着奶白色的纹路，他大大地啜饮了一口。这感觉就和活过来了一样。

现在他开始懂得Tony那个“我的血管里流着咖啡”的说法，他，他本来的神之身躯，对这东西没有任何依恋，神的口味更偏向于蜜酒，但骗子Thor？他感激这东西。

穿着黑西装的男人站在咖啡店一角，戒备地盯着他，提防他会在咖啡店里做什么手脚。他不会的，从Loki那里他知道黑西装们是这个幻象的守卫中最疯狂的一群，而这是个装满了平民的咖啡店——装满了假想的平民的虚无的咖啡店，他不打算在这大开杀戒。

但他确实不是为了喝喝咖啡看看书而来。当然，他盯着手上还没翻开的封皮想，如果有机会的话，他很想读读看Loki写的故事。

只是他大概不会有这个机会了。

他将书留在桌子上，站起来从人群间挤过。作为一个大个子，他走得不十分稳妥，时不时就会撞到旁边的人，在靠近柜台的地方他弄翻了一对情侣手中的咖啡，女孩的前襟上晕开一片大得可怕的污渍，褐色的液体滴滴答答地顺着她的衣领往下滴。

“抱歉。”Thor在情侣中的男孩来得及发火之前给了他们一个大大的笑容，电力十足，足以点亮全世界。女孩看起来呆掉了，这点显然让她的男朋友更为恼火，所以他们看起来好像陷入了一场小小的争执中。

“我真的很抱歉。”Thor蹲下时在余光中看见黑西装绷紧了身体，也许用不了多久他就会掏出枪。

他假装用纸巾擦拭着女孩的皮鞋，身体微微朝后仰，撞倒了一个正在看手机的中年人。接下来是一连串多米诺反应，人们在拥挤的柜台前手忙脚乱地推搡彼此，地上还不知道被谁泼了一大滩咖啡，使人很难保持平衡。黑西装第一时间冲了过来，但等他拉开保险，向天鸣枪驱散人群之后，Thor已经不见了。

这种不怎么光明正大的战斗方式并不是Thor擅长的——他甚至都不确定这能被称为战斗。这个幻象真的教会了他很多东西，比如，他从口袋里掏出刚刚趁乱从那个中年男人手里摸走了手机，他往那人的口袋里塞了点钱。如果Loki在这，他一定会嘲讽自己这可笑的负罪感。

他需要那个一次性手机和Loki保持联系，但他也需要另一个渠道做别的事。

查号台能问到的只有X制药的前台号码。Thor仍然试着打了过去，他几乎没遇到阻碍就被接到了Erik那里，他语调里的德国腔比平时都要重，听得出来他很不高兴。

“我希望你已经知道了你的兄弟干的好事。”

鉴于报纸和电视新闻都在谈书店起火和地铁枪击案，Thor很难不知道。

“我知道的比那多得多。”

片刻沉默，Erik笑了，笑声在喉咙里低沉地震动，像什么野兽的吼声。“聪明又愚蠢，”他说，“你的兄弟，不是你。他那么聪明，能猜到这么多的事，搞出这么多乱子，却愚蠢到看不清这样做的后果吗？”

“注意你的言辞，Magneto。我不赞同Loki的做法，但我绝对不允许你将他的行为形容为愚蠢。”

“所以你们还不知道。”Erik说着，随即兴味盎然地提高了音调，“不，是你还不知道。”

“知道什么？”

他愉快地，耍弄爪子底下的猎物一般地回答：“当然是……”

他顿了顿。

“不，Charles，别这么做。你不能总是来这套。好吧，你说了算。”

Erik在电话里用德语低声咒骂了什么。下一秒，那个熟悉的声音钻进了Thor的脑子。

“你好，Odinson先生。”Charles·Xavier依旧彬彬有礼，只是不那么平静。“你的兄弟所做的事，造成了一些无法挽回的后果。我们正在尽力补救，但是……”

他不得不停下来喘息了一会。他听起来累极了，几乎是勉强积攒起一点力气来和Thor说话。

“我们正在尽力补救，但是我们不确定我们是否能做到。Thor，我们需要你的帮助。”

“我只想知道为什么这一切会发生。”

“你迟早会知道的，”Charles郑重地说道，“你迟早会知道的。”

“但不是现在。”Erik扬声打断了他们，“有人在靠近你，Thor，我觉得使用一个注册过的手机并不是个好主意。”

于此同时Charles在他脑子里说：“以我现在的状况无法和你保持联系，我会给你地址和时间，你必须赶到那里，Thor，这是我们最后的希望。”

然后他们一起从Thor的耳边消失了，取而代之的是一颗子弹呼啸而过，打在他旁边的墙壁上。

走暗巷躲避袭击不算什么很高明的手段，但谁知道这些家伙会不会在大街上对着人群扫射。Thor躲在一个巨大的垃圾箱后面，他不是那种能攀爬防火梯在屋顶间跳跃然后用晾衣绳荡来荡去的家伙，他更习惯飞在空中俯瞰城市，但眼下没有那么多选择。短暂地躲过一轮攻击之后Charles在他脑子里给出了目的地，是的，他差一点就笑出声了，Targget's Diner，那是他家附近的家庭餐厅。

“我们在那见。”Charles疲惫地说完这句话，彻底失去音信。

现在他是独自一人了。在奔跑的间歇Thor想着，也许Loki阻止他联络复仇者是对的，至少他不用把他的伙伴们牵涉进来。

他看向自己身后，这真的有点疯狂，至少五十个穿黑西装的男人堆在巷口，每一个都试图率先把身体挤进来。最终他们决定一起开枪，而这段时间已经足够Thor踢开一道铁门闪进某个中餐馆的后院中。

他在那躲藏了一会，他估摸这些黑西装虽然极端又危险，但他们反应并不算很灵敏，一旦失去了Thor的踪迹，他们需要很长的一段时间才能重新找到他。而他们永远都学不乖，总是会被Thor用一些从骗子复仇者们那里学来的小把戏拖住。到了下午，Thor已经能够短暂地搭乘出租车——他不敢直接前往目的地，这是危险的行为，任何骗子都会告诉你行骗的第一要务就是不能让对方看出来你想干什么。

那个一次性手机响起的时候他刚走进一家快餐店，他不打算待很久，就是买点食物补充能量。他一边接电话一边嚼着薯条，“这有点有趣，”他说，“让我想起蜘蛛侠是怎么行动的，他总是更擅长逃走和躲避，只在必要的时候发动攻击。”

“听起来你给自己找了不少乐子啊。”

Thor低低地笑着：“如果不是很必要我还是宁可过得更平稳点。”

他吸了一大口可乐，不健康的中庭饮料，但得了吧，冰块和碳酸都美妙得要死。

“我和Charles约在Targget's Diner见面。”

他说道。

而Loki只是沉默着。

他沉默，回避，或者顾左右而言他：“他们追踪你是因为你打开过箱子，他们本来受到控制，但事到如今，不彻底消灭你他们不会停手。如果你在意这个幻象里那些蚂蚁的生死，最好别搭乘公共交通工具，他们会毫不犹豫地袭击，而你会变成一个巨大的靶子并且无法脱身。你不能直接去Targget's Diner，我们需要一点防备，有间叫地狱火的酒吧就在对街，你先去地狱火，在那里观察一会，确定没有危险之后再去见Charles·Xavier。”

他的弟弟将他们作为一个整体考量着，他担忧他的安危，这本该让Thor感到安慰。但他没有，Erik留下的疑问的尾巴和Loki微妙的沉默都让他觉得他仍被隔离在某个显而易见的真相之外，而当他的弟弟决定将某件事情对他彻底隐瞒的时候，那通常意味着什么非常、非常不好的事要发生了。

“Loki，”他放低了声音，尽可能不咄咄逼人地问，“你在逃避什么？”

他的兄弟闭紧了嘴巴。

Thor说：“不管发生了什么，我们可以一起解决。”

而他的兄弟的回答如同一块金属那样冰冷，他的每一个音节都重重地，毫不犹豫地落下，几乎掩盖了那坚硬表面下止不住的颤抖。

“我没有逃避任何事，我正在面对它。”

他这样说道。

“而你该动动了，那些黑西装的动作会越来越快，他们花不了多久就会找到你。”

仿佛是为了印证他的话，街角闪出一辆没有牌照的黑色轿车。Thor还想再问，可他必须迅速地从后门逃走。Loki说得没错，黑西装在寻找他上花的时间越来越少，只要他稍微靠近人多的地方，那些家伙就会像见了糖的蜜蜂一样围过来。他不得不偷了一辆车，然后在停车位上留下一张纸条要车主去找Stark工业索赔，而这项私人财产才开出了不过五个接口就被那群坐在SUV里的疯子扫成了蜂窝。

他们本来不该也不能伤害Thor，但他们现在正这么做，所以他只好假设——虽然这假设很糟糕——Loki做了什么。

总是Loki。

Tony——现实中的那个——曾经不只一次地表达过对他们这种“兄弟之情”的不解。“我实在不知道你们在想什么，”他晃着肩膀，“你不能老拿他是你弟弟或者他是个神当借口，他成年了，他成年都他妈几千年了。如果你不再把他当成你弟弟，而之是一个普通的混蛋，我觉得他不会那么能来事。”

而他只是说：“钢铁之人，这不是你能议论的事。”

他当然想过，在漫长的岁月里，有不只一个人对他说过他应该让他们是兄弟这个事实成为过去，连Loki本人都不只一次地对他强调，他记忆中的过往不过是假象和骗局。

而他知道，他一直都知道：如果他放手了，那么一切将再也不会回来。

Loki不是唯一一个顽固地抓着过去不放的人。

他不太清楚自己逃了多久，他一直在试图精准地把握路线，依靠着路牌和一张顺手从路边小摊摸来的地图他勉强能确定自己的位置，可正因为如此，他忘记了时间。当他意识到的时候，太阳已经开始朝地平线坠落，暗蓝色染上了天空的一角，然后迅速向着整个天幕蔓延。他敏锐地感觉到了自己正在逐渐失去对身体的控制，难以抵御的疲倦涌了上来，视野中的一切每隔几秒就猛力晃动一下。他试着呼叫：“Loki？”

大概这么叫了两三声，或者更多之后，Loki回答了他。  
“我在这里，Thor，不要倒下。”他急促地说，“我认识这个地方，这里离地狱火只有一点距离了，前面的路口左转。”

从眼尾的余光Thor能看见那些黑西装已经出现在了街尾。他加快了步子，身体因为控制者违背原理的强行活动而发出一阵阵晕眩作为警告。左转时他几乎要扶住墙壁，疲倦粘附在他的每一个神经元上要将他拖下去，多荒谬啊，这明明是个幻象，可这一切又是如此，如此的真实。

他跌跌撞撞地冲进也许是地狱火的地方，除了时间还是傍晚，他看起来和任何一个喝高了的家伙没有区别。背后传来凌乱的脚步声，那些黑西装大概也进来了，而Thor甚至没有多余的力气去稍微隐藏一下踪迹，他唯一能做的就是半走半爬向酒吧的深处，Loki一直在他的脑子里和他说话，试图让他保持清醒。

他撞开了卫生间的门，一股清洁剂的味道涌来，隔间和镜子在他的眼睛里变成很可笑的东西，意识悬挂在悬崖的边上，摇摇欲坠。

他想他必须要做点什么。

他违背了他的诺言，他拿出那个一次性手机打了个电话，是新月的电话号码，他希望他能找到他要找的人。

忙音响过，电话被接了起来。

Steve声音里的悲伤和歉意在他耳边模糊成了一团。

“吾友……”

“好队长，”Thor断断续续地笑着，“告诉大家，无论你们这样做的原因是什么，这是段美好的时光。”

然后他再也无法说什么了，手机从他的指缝间滑下去，他倒进某个隔间，整个世界变成了一片朦胧的颜色和嗡鸣。在那嗡鸣声中，他唯一能听到是Loki在对他说：“那个造成这一切的人，我会让他付出代价的。”

然后黑暗与隔间的门一起，将整个世界在他身后重重关上。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我什么都改变不了。”

厕所，马桶，被汗水浸满的衣服湿漉漉地黏在背上，这些没有一个是Loki喜欢的。

可他大概只能算自食其果。

黑西装并没有冲进门来把他打成筛子，所以他猜他的办法奏效了。他说谎了，Loki总是说谎，那些黑西装攻击Thor并不是因为Thor打开了箱子，而是因为他们要找的东西在Thor身上。

他要Thor来地狱火也不是为了事先观察Charles，他根本不打算去见Charles，那是个虚假的形象，说着Loki以为他会说的话。他要去见真正能解释这一切的人——能做出点实事的人。

推开厕所的门，他能看到走廊那一头的大厅里Storm已经开始工作，她没有问他是怎么来的，只对着他眨了眨眼算打了招呼。他从吧台前经过，他们已经开始放音乐了，傍晚的时候播放的是一些老的爵士乐，Loki以前从没在这听到过。

看场子的帮他打开了门，他的中国字纹身旁边又增添了一些新的花纹。世界总是在你看不到的地方的悄然前行，变成你不熟悉的样貌。

但这并不意味着最终会有什么不同。

夜间的照明系统已经开始运行，整个地下通道被黄色的灯光照得透亮，据说是这样更有人情味，能预防犯罪。通道里的人来来往往，一个年轻的男人抱着吉他卖唱，偶尔有人停下来，跺着拍子跟着哼上一两句。Loki经过时一对情侣正往卖唱者脚边的帽子里扔钱，然后他听到口哨和尖叫，情侣中的男孩俯身从那顶帽子里捡出一枚戒指，他单膝跪下，开始对他的女朋友背诵磕磕巴巴的求婚誓词。

人们围过来，大多数人喊着“答应他”还有一小部分开玩笑地说着“快跑，不然就来不及了”，卖唱者应景地唱起了情歌，女孩哭得不能完整地说出“我愿意”，然后他们拥抱，人群发出欢呼。

他可以想象Thor为什么喜欢这里。

而且说实话，他并不那么讨厌这些。

岛台上的三明治和热咖啡，鞋柜上的纸条，被笑容和各种无聊的东西塞得满满的录像带，家庭餐厅，讨人厌的总编，不那么讨人厌的编辑，出版计划，新书，还有用头发系住藏在暗格里，他已经猜到总有一天会被发现的照片。

他本来可以拥有这些。

而Thor可以拥有更多。

人群还围在那，甚至唱起了愚蠢的歌，从外围路过的人们都不由自主地带上了微笑，只有Loki漠然地移开了视线，从另一端的出口向上走去。

巨大的LED屏还立在公园里，边缘的电线捆成一团，显示它还未投入使用。

他微微仰着头，对那一大片模糊的黑色说：“别躲了，Stark。”

作为给他的回应，LED屏上出现了一条亮线，细细的线条在上面停滞了一会，然后开始不断抖动着分裂成更多。亮线彼此交错后缠绕连接，在屏幕上逐渐组合出画面。

Tony·Stark——胸前有弧反应堆的那个——抱着双臂看着他。

“还在你的工作间里吗Stark？”Loki看见了他身后堆满零件的工作台，“你能看见我吗？”

“我可以，”Tony说，“但我看到的不是‘你’，准确地说，我现在正对着一面大黑镜子，还有一些闪动的荧光绿字符说话。”

“有点怀旧啊。”

Tony冷哼了几声：“旧时光是个婊子。我说，咱们这种老友重逢的谈话能不能就此打住，再这么下去我就要吐了。我已经有大概四十个小时没睡觉和吃任何东西，所以我可能必须要吐出一点属于这个宝贵身体的胆汁或者脑浆什么的来让自己感觉不那么恶心。”

“哦Tony，”Loki弯了弯嘴角，“你总是这么聪明，这就是我为什么喜欢你。”

“别，千万别这么说。”

“Tony，你知道我喜欢聪明人，所以我特别，尤其地喜欢你。”

“别！”Tony在屏幕里惨叫着，“别说了！打住！我今天晚上会做噩梦的！”

那个叫做Dummy的机器人给他递上了一块脏兮兮的抹布，Tony把抹布扔回到它身上。

“你想聊什么？”他问着Loki，眼睛却看着他工作间里的其他东西。

“很多东西。但是它们都不重要。”

Loki盯着Tony，他藏在外套口袋里的那只手无意识地握成了拳。他满脑子都是问题和猜想，无数的话要从他的舌尖涌出来，可是不行，他该说的不是那些。

“一开始，我以为这只是某个监狱，为了把我关在这，为了让我学乖。我知道Thor不会这么做，但是Odin会，万神之父为了培养他的继承人可以，就让我们这么说吧，他是那种会把亲生儿子推进狼群的父亲，所以囚禁一个我实在不算什么。而剥夺我身为神的身份，看我被困在凡人的身躯，被困在如此荒谬生活里懊恼困惑的样子，这难道不是Tony·Stark最喜欢的吗？”

“我意识到这是个幻象，我能意识到，不管是谁建造了这个幻象他都小看我了，即使没有神力，我仍然是Loki。我知道我的记忆中有一部分是伪造的，我从来没有思考过我的出身和过去，就好像每次我开始想这件事它们都会自动从我脑中消除。我知道我必须自己寻找出路，我是个研习魔法的人，我知道该如何营造和打破一个幻象。我杀了Charles·Xavier，一部分是为了给予幻象创伤，另一部分是为了让自己被锁到深处，只有在那里我能接触到表象之下，我就可以看清规则，参透机理，我甚至预想要顺着魔力的形态找到它的源头。但我不行，这不是个纯粹的魔法造物，而我又确实能理解并改动其中的一部分，所以这是个幻象，这是个由魔法和中庭的科技共同构成的幻象。”

“有件事一直让我疑惑。施术者本身无法建立自己不了解的幻象，而这个世界是如此的陌生，所以一开始我没有多想。我可以操纵那些魔力，我可以在被封锁时与Thor取得联系，我可以制作一个箱子内容物的替代品，我以为这是因为我本身对幻象法术十分擅长。可在这个幻象里待得越久，对它的了解越多，我就越感到熟悉。我在和这个幻象博弈，无论我做出什么它都已经似乎被设定好的应对的方法。只有一个人能这么了解我，只有一个人能每一次都算准我想要做什么又将会做什么。”

“那就是我自己。”

“这真是太妙了，我承认，当我想通这一点的时候，我对你产生了由衷的钦佩。用一个研习魔法的人使出的幻象魔法来把他本人困住？这完全是我的趣味。我可以想象我，我本人，出于某种目的要自我囚禁，并且要把自己的记忆抹去。可是我不会把Thor和我关在一起——连逃到幻象里都避不开他，那会让我发疯。这就证明无论我是为了什么建造这个幻象，它一定被改动过，而你，Tony，你居然可以把我的法术更改到足以禁锢我本人的程度，我不会吝啬于对这点表示赞美。”

“但随后我注意到，这个幻象的目的，它所有的，自行运作的时候的那些规则，并不只是为了保护那个箱子——与其这么说，不如说是为了保证那个箱子远离我们。在我对箱子造成实质性的损害之前，那些黑衣人并没有攻击我和Thor，甚至在我弄坏箱子之后他们都只是追踪我而非追杀我。这个幻象在尽一切可能保护我们，这是它的规则。”

“我想不出来为什么要建造一个幻象囚禁我们，同时又保护我们。我可以理解你们这么对我，但是这不该发生在我那个蠢兮兮的兄弟身上，他爱你们，你们也爱他，你们互敬互爱，绝对没有什么可能把他扔到这来又用这样耻辱的方式对待他。”

“当我这样告诉Thor，告诉他，这个幻象是对我们身为神的存在的侮辱，他说，正因为如此，他相信你们是不得不这么做。”

“所以，接下来的事情就不难猜到了是吗。”

“并没有那么多的情况需要我如此辛苦地试着囚禁自己，又需要你们‘不得不这么做’。”

他静静地站着，目光越过屏幕，让Tony产生了自己真的被盯住的错觉。可他看到的不过是一堆堆的代码和屏幕不断翻滚出来的对话。但Loki确实可以看到他，他等到Tony把眼神转回来才问出他一直想问的问题。

“我们死了吗？”

Tony十分难看地笑了笑，基本上就是把嘴角朝上扯了扯然后任由它迅速地落了下来。

“你们在阿斯加德是怎么形容‘肉体消亡，灵魂犹存’这回事的？”  
“所以，我们死了。”

他们都沉默着。

“是怎么发生的？”Loki平静地问道。他太平静了，平静得让Tony有点毛骨悚然。他印象中的Loki是个疯子，他应该用最刁钻的言辞讽刺Tony等人居然妄想用这么一个糟糕的玩意把他困住，或者恐吓他们一旦他从里面出来就会用最痛苦的方式把他们碾成几片。但他只是站在那，仰着头看着Tony在在那个世界的窗口，眼神里甚至没有一点恨意。

“一开始。”他咽了咽口水。本来应该是别人来做这件事，口齿在某个正确的方向上更伶俐而不是像他一样只擅长在错误的时候做出错误的嘲讽把局面搞得更糟的人，或者神盾那种官方机构里最会打官腔的家伙，但他必须解释，必须是他。

“一开始，是你先找上门来。自从上次阿斯加德差点完蛋——说实在的这事现在发生的频率让我有点厌倦了——之后，你开始研究某种能保存你们那些半神，或者神，或者外星人的灵魂的装置，你说这是为了保证诸神在肉体受创之后能维持灵魂的不灭。当然我其实不是特别信任你，神盾，Fury之类的，就是特别不信任你。但是Thor表示赞同，而且你大概是从某个地方学会了一招叫‘用未知科技钓Tony·Stark百试百灵’，你提出要和我合作，你带来的那些东西，不夸张地说，棒透了，简直是年度，不，十年度的大礼。你还和我分享了操作方法，说真的，当时我本该警觉的，我不常这么说，但是确实就是这么回事，我本该警觉的。”

“我们把你所做的工具稍微改良了一些，加上我重新设计的一些部件，变成了一个能捕捉、存储并保证神的灵魂运转的机器。唯一的问题是，神的生命太漫长了，那么多的爱和恨，那么多的过去，把这些全部转换成地球人能理解的数据单位之后需要的容量简直大得不可思议，全世界大概也只有我能勉强提供——以我的能力，以Stark工业的能力，也仅仅只能保存一个神的灵魂。”

“那个时候我也应该警觉的。可是怪兽们对阿斯加德开战了，你早就知道了对吗？说不定你还掺了一脚，煽动了他们一下，所以你才会试图建造这个装置。”

“上一秒，你还说这个玩意只是个试用品，需要更多的试验去研究能同时保存更多灵魂的方法，下一秒你就消失得无影无踪，带着我这个无比美丽的智慧结晶，我都来不及骂你——混球，我现在补上了——当时阿斯加德岌岌可危，我们所有人，地球上的所有英雄，阿斯加德的众神，都以为你是要借此制作一个夺取神的灵魂的工具，只有Thor猜到了你要干什么。”

“他去追回你，没告诉任何人，等到我们琢磨清楚这是怎么一回事，他已经找到了你，而你也已经做了你想要做的事。”

“你和Thor，你们都知道以神为媒介的魔法是威力无穷的，拥有的神力越大，在毁灭自身时造成的损害就越大。Thor并没有告诉你他打算和怪兽同归于尽——这就是为什么他冒险允许你制作那个装置——他甚至都没有告诉奥丁，但你猜到了，你用自己施行魔法，Thor冲进了你施法的范围，他试图阻止你，他试图取代你就像你取代了他那样。他没能成功。”

“你们死了。”

“工具同时捕捉了你们两个的灵魂，但我没办法一次保存两个。”

“所以你修改了工具，”Loki接着他的话说下去，“你封锁了我们的记忆，主要是身为神的那些，这样就能保证容纳下我们两个的灵魂。你让我们分别在白天和夜晚活动，这样工具就能分别针对我们各自的灵魂做出反应，不至于产生混乱。”

“事实上并不是工具，工具只负责捕捉，真正保存灵魂的是我制造的系统。不过对，这是唯一能让你们——你们的灵魂都‘活’着的方法。”

“你确实是个天才，Stark，我真心实意地说这句话。”Loki弯起了嘴角，他笑了，是的，他笑了。

“不需要你来告诉我。”

“所以，这个幻象，或者按照你说的，系统，是我提议的。”Loki环顾四周，“在我还没找回的那部分记忆里一定保存了我突然增长的那部分幽默感。不然就是你，Stark，这是你的恶趣味吗？”

“还真不是。你提出要以神在地球的生活环境为蓝本，但是又不能是完全真实的，所以我就把Thor在电影之夜看过的片子作为基础数据输进来了，《黑客帝国》和《飞天大盗》（注）什么的。”

“箱子里的脑？”

“《神经浪游者》，或者《捍卫机密》（注），我得找找才能确定。”

“赛博朋克，还不错。”Loki的眼神锐利起来，“所以那个脑子里的是什么？我知道系统必须保护我们，也必须保证我们不会接触到箱子。我做了一点小实验，证明在二者相抵触的时候，系统会优先执行后者。那里面究竟是什么？”

“我不会告诉你的，除非你先把它交给我。”Tony冷笑着，“我真的没想到在一个基于电子科技的虚拟空间里你还能做到这一步，你在杀死Charles之后就打开箱子取出了它然后把它藏起来了，这直接导致系统失序，虚拟的Bruce·Banner受伤——Hulk对这点很不满，如果你有命活着出来，他说他要好好跟你‘谈谈’。”

“你这么做，直接激活了系统本身的清扫程序，连我都没办法控制它。它不会攻击Charles和Erik，除此之外，它会清扫掉所有接触过箱子的人。一开始是在新月，试图杀死复仇者，然后你在书店里弄坏了锁，把箱子留给了我——虚拟的我，那个顶着我名字的家伙打开了锁，清扫程序开始包围书店。接着你在地铁上塞了一个伪造的箱子内容物给Natasha，于是清扫程序攻击了她。但我不明白，为什么它会攻击Thor，在它的程序里保证内容物远离你们确实比保护你们的安全更高级，但是那里面的玩意不可能在Thor身上，他不可能帮着你隐瞒我们。”

“确实不在他身上。”Loki耸了耸肩，“我发现我能改变它的形态，而我知道只有一个地方能安全地存储它保证它不被系统找到，同时使我的活动不受干扰。那是一个不属于我，但和我同样受到保护的地方。”

“在我杀掉Charles之后，我买了给Thor咖啡和三明治，把那件东西缩小扔进了咖啡里。”

Tony发出一个被恶心到的声音。

“那是个脑子！你居然让Thor把它吃了！”

“——喝了，严格意义上来说。”Loki漫不经心地纠正道，他的手指伸向虚空，一些光点在他的指尖周围聚集，逐渐缠绕成某种形状。“。而且脑只是它看起来的样子。无论外形是什么，它的本质不会改变。只有让它待在Thor的体内，我才能保证它不会在短时间被发现，而在被发现之后也不至于立刻被拿走。只有我能轻易地将它取出来，因为你看，我和Thor，在这，我们是密不可分的。”

“你有可能害死Thor你知道吗，再一次！你就是个疯子！”

“我知道这件事的危险性。如果你想要知道的话，我思考过这样做的风险。”

他抽回手臂，掌心中握着他那时从箱子里取出的脑子——这个幻象的裂痕已经大到难以弥补，所以它也显露出了它的本来面貌。

“这就是你们竭尽全力要对我们隐藏的。”

摊开手掌的那一刻，他知道自己的猜测是对的。

那是一个精致的半透明多面体，每一个面上都闪动着影像。他看到幼年的他和Thor在草原上滚成一团午睡；他看到他们的第一次试炼，进入森林猎取和他们等大的动物；他看到Thor因为他故意搞砸的小魔法而倒霉地长出了叶子一样的头发；他看到他们一起打退霜巨人；他看到他在约顿海姆被握住手臂，皮肤泛起蓝色的那一刻；他看到Thor在地球上，在他离开之后，因为他所说的奥丁已死的谎言流下眼泪；他看见自己流着泪朝Thor吼叫；他看见整个阿斯加德都在哀悼他的死亡；他看见自在彩虹桥坠落之后他一次又一次地试图毁灭地球，毁灭阿斯加德，毁灭任何一个Thor爱着的地方；他看见Thor在打退他的攻击后发出疲惫的叹息；他看见怪兽在咆哮，他躲在山后，面无表情地思索之后打开传送法阵；他看见Thor拍着Stark的肩膀，告诉他这个能捕捉神的灵魂的工具值得一试；他看见自己小心地准备好了所有的东西，所有的步骤，才小心翼翼地带着那个工具离开；他看见Thor出现法阵的边缘，他的第一个动作就是抓着Loki想把他扔出去但他没有成功，他想要逆转魔法，他不该这样做，在法术方面他的造诣远远不如Loki；他看见自己欺骗Thor，欺骗他这不是什么自杀的法术而没有成功，他讽刺Thor，他嘲笑他要就放弃一整个阿斯加德来做这么一件蠢事，他告诉他自己可以并且已经安排好了要怎样做这一切，他甚至求他离开，最后他试着聚集一点剩余的魔力将Thor传送出去的，也许他会成功，但太晚了，一切都太晚了。

他凝视着他们的——他，和Thor的——记忆。

“我亲爱的哥哥，总是有本事搞砸我要做的事。”

然后他在Tony来得及出声反驳他之前接着说：“而我就会搞砸剩下的所有。”

“你们还没有找到让神复生的办法是吗？”

Tony的沉默回答了他。他也只是问问，毕竟当初准备这一切的时候他就没怎么想过复活这回事，他是个神，他知道这有多难。

“那么我想你也没办法再把这个幻象继续下去了。”

他破坏了所有他能破坏的规则，他找回了记忆，而这个世界随时可能因为他的完整的灵魂而崩毁。Tony的手指一直在不同的屏幕上跳动，他面无表情地肯定了Loki的说法。

“这个虚拟空间即将毁灭，Jarvis正在做备份，我们会编辑一个新版本然后重启，而你——你会忘掉这一切。没办法，我必须这么做。”

“这不是最保险的做法。”Loki直直地看向他，而在屏幕之外，一行字符飞快地在漆黑的底色上跳动：“你可以重启一次，你可以重启第二次，你的系统经得起一次又一次地归零，但是灵魂不行，你担不起每一次都被我毁坏的风险。而即使是我自己都没有把握能把我蒙在鼓里，所以，Stark——”

他捏紧了那个多面体，说这话时他语气平稳又快速，就像他已经准备说这话很久了。

“你应该彻底地封锁我，让我沉睡。”

“可是那样做你的灵魂——”

“不停地归零或者彻底沉睡，二者都有风险，我只是选择了一个而已。”他挑了挑眉，“而且我也对你这个恶俗的世界彻底厌烦了，困在这样的地方使我蒙羞。”

“下次你这么做的时候，记得，不要算我一份，让Thor一个人来就行了。他会开心的，你们还会偶尔进来看看他不是吗？你得好好动动的脑子，千万别被我钻了空子，如果一个不小心Thor记起了我，我们就不得不把这一切再来一次——说真的，Tony，那样的话，我会非常，非常的失望。”

“让我沉睡，让他活在这里。我的灵魂是否会在沉睡中消亡不是你该担心的事。你不是喜欢把道德挂在嘴边的人，一切虚情假意都可以到此为止。”

“这可不是什么高尚的情操，这是互利，兄弟互惠（Brothers with Benefits），或者你要把它当成自私也行。Thor喜欢这里，他活在这里，不再是个神也好，虚幻也好，他在生活。而我只觉得痛苦，一切都让我不能忍受。”

除了Thor，一切都让他不能忍受。他的邪神的灵魂真的不该承载这么多的温情脉脉，它们简直像毒蛇，无时无刻不噬咬着他的心脏。

他说过，造成这一切的人，他会让他付出代价。

他会付出代价。

四周依然是黑夜，路灯洒下轻柔的灯光，而Loki能听见世界的内部正在撕裂的声音。“是时候了，”他说，“Stark，这一次，我希望你做的更好。”

捏碎那个多面体的那一刻，他能听到Thor的声音在他脑海中响起。他的灵魂和记忆也苏醒了。他大叫着：“弟弟，不！”

“你买的任何东西都很难吃，你的骗术糟糕透顶，你除了能照张照片让我对着打手枪以外毫无价值，你永远能把任何我要做的事搞砸——而我欺骗了你，利用了你，违背了你的意愿做出我想要做的事。你不是每一次都能阻止我。”Loki说，“就把这当成再见吧。”

“不，弟弟，既然我们是一起来的，你就不能独自离去，没人能把我们分开。”

他眼前成的世界碎裂成一小片一小片，每一片都闪烁着落入黑暗中。他跟随着那些碎片一起向下坠去，在彻底失去意识之前，他对Thor说：“让我一个人待着。我在这里，我们没有分开，我们本来就见不着面，这一切没有什么区别。”

“我会这么说是因为我们都会忘了这一切。”

他说了一句话，一句他应该说但一直没有说的话。他知道他们都不会记得，而Stark会看到，只是他也不在乎他看到了。

接着他坠到了最深的，最黑暗的地方，寂静又深远，如同死亡，也许就是死亡。

他说谎了，Loki总是说谎。

没人能把他们分开。

除了他自己。


	13. Chapter 13

Thor放下了最后一个纸箱，发出了一声如释重负的叹息。搬家是个重活，他以为他一个人就足够了，但是干完这一切以后他开始觉得自己像个过了八十岁的老人了，全身的关节都拼命呐喊着要造反，整个人只想倒在还没清洗的沙发上打个盹。

他该去给自己买点吃的，鸡肉三明治和咖啡就挺好。还有书，他不怎么读书，但是干完体力活之后能躺着只动动脑子也是不错的。

门铃响了，Thor立刻跳起来。是房东太太，她靠在门边，脸颊上带着点兴奋的粉红色：“有个男人来找你，他说他是你的兄弟。”

“兄弟？”

Thor眨了眨好看的蓝眼睛：“我没有兄弟。”

他还是下了楼，至少得看看冒充他兄弟的家伙是谁。门打开之后他看到了那个黑头发的男人，他的皮肤在冬日愈显苍白，面貌英俊，身材削瘦，穿着得体，却围着一条针法粗糙还有拙劣的笑脸图案的围巾，那看起来……看起来简直就像是Thor织的。

他看见Thor，挑了挑眉毛。

“嗨，哥哥。”

Thor呆了一下，就一下。“Loki！”他惊讶于自己此刻才意识到这个人的存在，“你怎么来了！”

Loki举起了手里的东西，那是一个包装得很好的酒瓶。

“你说你搬到这个城市来了，我说我可以帮你，你说不用。我说我们该庆祝一下，你答应了。”他疑惑地看着Thor：“你还好吗？”

“我很好。哦Harter太太，这是Loki，我的弟弟。”他拍着Loki的肩膀对同样下楼来的房东太太介绍。

显然他们不同的发色瞳色还有明显缺少相似之处的长相让房东太太困惑，Loki适时地补充：“我是收养的。”

房东太太露出恍然大悟的表情，她决定把这对兄弟留在这，自己去找个人分享一下一次看到两个英俊小伙的喜悦。Thor接过Loki手中的酒，“我还没打扫，”他说，“不过我有一些干净的垫子，为了我，相信你不介意。”

然后他突然倾身，给了Loki一个大大的拥抱。

“我想念你，我不知道为什么这感觉突然变得这么强烈——也许是因为我们分开了很久——这有点，奇怪，我知道，但我想念你。”

而Loki只是任由他抱着，甚至回抱了他。他在Thor的耳边轻声地说：“我也想念你。”

从Thor的肩膀上，他能看到架在公寓门口的安全摄像头。他对着那里露出了一个或许叫做轻蔑，得意，又或许叫做无奈或者虚无的笑容。

我还指望你这次能干得更好呢Stark。

不知道这一次会变得怎么样，在他和Thor把所有的事情搞砸之前。

他知道这会不停地发生，世界会重启，他们会成为不同的人，过着不同的生活，然后某一天系统因为承载不了他们的灵魂而崩溃，一切归零。

他们总是和对方对着干，这事到哪都改变不了。他会沉睡，而Thor会把他找回来，也许他们再也无法复生，而成为两个幽灵，永恒地，在这片虚无之中，永远不妥协，永远试着让对方按照自己的想法行事，永远失败，一次又一次。

永远不会停止。

因为他们就在这里，无法分离。

 

END.


End file.
